


Shadows of Obession

by JoACurl



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnabas has failed his attempt to transform Maggie into Josette now places his focus on Vicki, his plans are interrupted with a powerful foe mistakes Vicki for the reincarnation of his dead wife. Can Barnabas fault him for what he intended? What Barnabas discovers is where his heart really lies. Now he must protect, and hold onto what he deems is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Victoria Winters, this night at Collinwood is a long and lonely one, but nature and circumstances beyond my control will plummet me down a perilous and unpredictable path that will ultimately lead me to blissful happiness. I must face the truth of my heart and its desire and face the realities that were denied me.

There are forces beyond my control that try to manipulate me and force me to become something or someone I could never become. Is it fair to deny one such truth while another seeks to steer me along the same path. Have I become nothing more than a pawn of an evil witch? Only time will tell if I can circumvent the path that has been plotted by others for my future and only then will I find my true identity and love.

My happiness was something; which seemed to be fleeting and seemingly unattainable. Since my arrival at Collinwood my life had been anything but predictable. I don't know if I will find what I seek or long to have. That is until I face the truth of my heart and the truth of my past. Then and only then will I know my true love and will finally find my happiness.

Collinwood Estate Rear Garden Gazebo

The air held a hint of crispness, fall solstice had arrived and soon the leaves would be turning a glorious shade of red, gold and orange. The summer had held on with a vengeance with an unusual tenacity for this part of Maine. Now, with the smell of autumn fast approaching; Vicki Winters smiled as she remembered her days at the fondling home. Closing her eyes she went back to those days of fun and carefree times.

It was on days such as now that she along with the other children would rake the fallen leaves into a huge pile. Then she and the other children would run and jump into the pile scattering them hither and yon. This particular memory warmed her dreary thoughts and brought a smile to her lips, which lit up her face.

Those had been days of pigtails and limbs growing too long for her slender body. At that awkward age it had made her appear to tower over her contemporaries looking older than her twelve years.

Now, she had grown into her legs and her arms and found she was not unattractive and had garnered her share of appreciative glances from the passing male observer. That along with the catcalls and the occasional 'hey baby' called to her from a passing car. Each time would send a warm flush of shy embarrassment to her cheeks.

She had always held her make up to a minimum, only allowing for a slight brush of powder over a shiny nose and some mascara to accent her long lashes that complimented her hazel eyes. She made the innocent picture of untouched youth.

One of her teachers had tapped her index finger to her nose with a loving smile, "Put that pert little nose back in your book you little minx." After hearing this she had been tempted to tilt her head to study her features and had to agree, it was pert. She would smile and admire that one attribute she held the highest to her estimations.

She had once been told that her pert nose only accented the natural beauty of her face, from the fine-cut of her jaw line to the slender set of her neck. All these attributes were accented by the fall of her long dark thick hair that was sometimes termed as dark brown. She was what she overheard one man say 'the total package wrapped up in with a bow of innocence and purity.' Which made her wonder did this make her pretty or acceptably pleasing to the male eye?

She was oblivious to the fact she was pretty. To her intelligence was more important than looks. She knew she was smart but sometimes had trouble fully understanding what people meant. If she were unclear to their meaning she would ask, "What do you mean?" She would look curiously at the speaker and wait for them to try to explain exactly what they trying to say.

With the air dropping in temperature she began to rub her arms vigorously to warm them and regretting she had not brought a heavier sweater out to the patio; she watched the last visage of daylight as the sun set in the west. The air was not only crisp but held heaviness with humidity and a roll of thunder vibrated the ground. A late season storm was making its way on shore and she sighed deeply.

Turning she rushed towards the front doors. She was racing to beat the deluge that would come with this next system. She was thankful for wearing her sensible shoes; she pulled her thin sweater over her head and white blouse that was tucked neatly into her black skirt. At this moment she presented a pleasing picture of youthful innocence. She was the picture of schoolgirl and not schoolteacher as she made her dash for the front door.

She had sought calm in the garden because her morning had been rushed with David. He had been more difficult than usual. For whatever reason known to David he had wanted more of her personal attention instead of her professional attention. She was just as determined to make sure he had his lesson plan for the day completed before he and Carolyn set off for Logansport and the movies. She had already bid good bye and safe travels to Mrs. Stoddard and Roger. She knew they had business in Bangor and would be away for the entire day if not the night too.

Earlier David's room

So distracted by his excitement knowing he was going to see Dr. Doolittle. Although David's first choice and argument had been for Vampire Killers, which Mrs. Stoddard had immediately and sternly vetoed. He could not or refused to pay attention to the lesson Vicki was teaching him. "David tell me the capital of New Mexico." Vicki sighed deeply watching him glance about the room to the clock on his beside table. "David are you listening to me?"

Unable to get his attention; she capitulated and gave in to that stubborn inability to concentrate on her lessons. She told him he would have to make up his lessons first thing on Monday. To which with his eyes dancing with his excitement hugged Vicki and dashed to Carolyn's room to announce he was ready to go.

Earlier rear garden gazebo

It was after seeing the two travelers off at the front door, Vicki had grabbed her sweater from the hook, opened the door, tucking her book under her arm. She had decided that it would be her treat to herself to go and sit in the garden. The gazebo would afford her comfort and solitude to enjoy her book. With the tension slowly leaving her body, she had settled back nicely in the gazebo and began to finish her book. The great house seemed so over powering with no one at home and she had decided to find calm in the gazebo.

It must have been an hour later that she began to feel the night air growing heavier with moisture. The first indication that rain was forthcoming. Closing her book she glanced to the sky and noticed that the cloudbank had advanced faster than she had anticipated. She was sure she would be drenched if she did not make a break for the front door. So, she tucked her chin and rushed head long towards the nearest protective covering. With her head tucked, she was not aware of the dark familiar figure watching her advance to the door and bumped into the solid body.

It was then she had felt the strong set of hands that had come out to steady her before she fell. "Oh, excuse me!" Popping her head up she smiled seeing Barnabas. "Oh Barnabas, do forgive me. I should have watched where I was going!" exclaiming softly she flushed at her close proximity to the handsome Collins cousin from England.

He chuckled softly and with deliberate reluctance released her. "Please forgive me for enjoying bumping into you this way."

Vicki blushed deeper and then laughed, turning she opened the door and allowed them entrance to the manor's vestibule. "I can forgive you, if you forgive me for being so clumsy."

The cousin to the Collins family, was a formidable figure in his Inverness cape, his dark hair styled forward in three commas. His aristocratic features brought a noble command to his manner. With this look he held an air of nobility when he entered a room that brook no argument, which for most would have thought him a snob. For him it just demanded attention.

He had been actively courting Vicki for sometime. So it was fitting that the one thing about Barnabas had caught attention was his soulful eyes. She had to pause and think about whether or not he was courting her. At least from her perception that is how Vicki felt. Especially with all the lavish attention he had placed on her lately. That is since Burke's subsequent disappearance and possible death. She refused to believe he was dead because no human remains had been recovered. She held hope he would be found alive.

Barnabas allowed her to help him with his coat as she with care laid it on the table in the foyer. She turned and smiled brightly. "What brings you to Collinwood? I know Julia is in New York at some type of convention." She knew that Barnabas had a growing affection and friendship with the family physician and that they had spent a great deal of time together.

Barnabas returned the smile, his voice soft and friendly, filled with an enthused charm. "My dear, it is you I came to visit." Vicki eyes lit up, she had to admit she loved spending time with Barnabas, and he had been a tremendous comfort to her since Burke's disappearance. Something that with each passing day only led to the conclusion that Burke was dead.

She did not wish to think about the other problems she had experienced since the séance that had sent her into a nightmare world of time traveling to the past and living her life with the original Collins family. It was a time she felt she had lived her life to find love. That is only to loose it and find that she was once again by some inexplicable means; thrust forward to be returned to her time.

Then there was arrival of a man named Jeff Clark whom reminded her so much of Peter Bradford from the past. She was sure that he was Peter and as quickly he had come into her life he was gone and now he was someone she would rather have forgotten.

Realizing she had failed to respond to his generous offering of wishing to see her, she fluttered her eyelashes lowering them and felt the warmth of her embarrassment stain her cheeks. Looking up she smiled graciously responding with an over brightness that hinted she had drifted off in thought, "Oh? How lovely. I was alone and well I am glad you came. I was feeling alone and apprehensive." Turning she extended her hand to the open drawing room doors. "Won't you please join me in the drawing-room?" Her smile was filled with sincerity and she was truly glad he had arrived since the storm broke over the land.

Barnabas smiled, "I would be delighted to enjoy your company in such cheerful surroundings." He looked at the empty drawing room with the fire burning cheerfully in the fireplace and he noticed she had shivered from the dampness in the air. Reaching forward he gently drew her hand to his arm and hooked it through the bend of his arm. Placing a light hand at the small of her back he gently escorted her to the drawing room. Pausing by the sofa he waited for her to be seated, then joined her.

Vicki relaxed back tucking the book she still held in her hand on her lap and spoke softly, her body slowly warming from the fire. "What would make this more enjoyable would be a hot cup of tea. Would you excuse me while I go put on the tea kettle?"

Barnabas smiled and offered to come with her. "Only if you allow me to keep your pleasant company while you prepare our tea." He stood and offered his hand to assist her to stand. He had always been the perfect gentleman with his old world charm. This was one quality that had thrilled her and truthfully; Vicki loath to miss out on his company. She readily agreed to share the kitchen with him.

Together they made their way through the ornately furnished formal dining room to the comfortable breakfast room that was decorated with live plants that Vicki knew Mrs. Stoddard had grown in the greenhouse and shared with the family by placing them in the breakfast room. This gave the room a more cheerful feel and certainly gave the room a less ostentatious look. She continued to walk through the set of double doors that led to the kitchen.

Entering the inner sanctum of what the family had affectionately called ' Mrs. Johnson's kitchen', which was gleaming from the extra care she put into keeping it pristine. This was Mrs. Johnson's domain, which she protected with a vengeance. Vicki had heard her issue warning to any that used her kitchen they had better have left it the way they found it or there would be the wrath of Mrs. Johnson to pay.

Vicki lit the pilot of the professional looking gas stove. Filling the pot with water from the sink she set the kettle on burner. Glancing up as another ground shaking roll of thunder made her aware this was no ordinary storm coming on shore. That is when they both noticed the lights flickered. "Oh my. " She laughed uncomfortably. Needing conversation to settle her nerves she asked, "So, have you completed the restoration of the old house?"

The small talk was a ruse to keep her mind off the wind as it began to pick up and howl with the onset of the storm. Barnabas sensing her discomfort and unease smiled watching her set the tea tray. He marveled at the way she took to menial tasks with no qualms or resentment. The way she rose on her tiptoes to reach the Royal Arms China teapot from the teak cabinet, she deftly arranged two cups on the silver-serving tray. He admired her long slender fingers as they manipulated the items she had placed on the tray. Turning she smiled setting the tea tray on the island waiting for a response.

Barnabas felt privileged to share this time with her and had to concentrate on the conversation at hand and not where his self-serving thoughts were taking him. "Willie is still working on the servants quarters, but the main part of the house is nearly complete. You really should come by. I have a new set of some very rare and very old volumes of poetry by Von Goetz, Wordsworth, and Burns. I think you would find them very entertaining."

The kettle began its whistle and Vicki turned to pull the teakettle from the stove. Turning the switch and extinguishing the burner's flame she made quick work preparing the tea tray, "I would love to come by and see the old house and of course look at the books. Keats was my favorite but I love the work of Von Goetz and Woodsworth, Burns I have not read much of his work."

Vicki started to pick up the tea tray, Barnabas every bit the proper gentleman, took the tray from her. "Allow me my dear." She smiled her appreciation and opened doors as they made their way back to the drawing room. Upon entering the drawing room, Vicki took the tray and set it on the table and began to pour two cups of tea. Pausing she looked up and frowned, "Oh dear I was assuming you wanted tea, would you like something a bit stronger?" She glanced to the liquor cabinet and then looked back to him.

Barnabas had seated himself next to her when he shifted she felt his knee brush against her leg and Vicki noticed her heart was a flutter with the distance between them was barely three inches. This train of thought caught her breath and she looked down flushing with modesty. What was she thinking? She barely knew him. What she did know of him she very much admired and appreciated his kindness.

Distracting her thoughts was another flicker of the lights and Vicki looked anxiously up and then laughed nervously, "It appears the wind is picking up and playing havoc with the power lines." She shrugged her shoulders and then hugged her body close. Trying to make her smaller next to this man whose presence was wreaking havoc with her emotions.

Barnabas was aware of her reaction he could hear the sudden increase in her breathing and the rush of the blood through her veins. He smiled inwardly glad he could have this kind of affect on her. Shifting his leg away to be a gentleman, he focused his attention back on her noting the slight rise in color to her cheeks and the over brightness of her eyes.

For Vicki this nice distraction was enough to give her time to recover her senses and her equilibrium. Clearing her throat she glanced up nervously and laughed. "Two all we need is one more flicker and then they will go out." She reached forward and began to pour a cup of tea. Handing the cup of tea to Barnabas she put her attention back to pouring herself a cup of tea. Then almost as if to confirm her fears the wind picked up and lashed the window with rain. It almost felt like the wind was using the rain as its rock bed and was throwing the rain at the windows for attention. Victoria sighed. "I am glad you are here, what with everyone being away tonight, you have no idea what a comfort and relief it is for you to be with me."

Barnabas' thoughts were racing, she was alone and if he wanted her; he could easily take what he wanted and he could force his will on her. Then he reminded himself that he wanted Vicki of her own free will. If he was to have his Josette, then it could not be like the last one. That selection had failed miserably. Maggie Evans had been a testament to his rash decisions to rush what he wanted. This time he would not be so quick to force the situation but apply gentle pressure to bring her over. "Where is the family?" Barnabas politely inquired looking around the room and then to her. Vicki smiled and glanced towards the drawing-room windows.

"Roger and Mrs. Stoddard went to Bangor on a business trip. David and Carolyn went to Logansport to a movie and Mrs. Johnson went to visit her sister. So, I am here alone." She shrugged lightly sat back to sip her tea then placed the cup on the tray, she glanced to the fire and smiled. "So, I was left here to entertain myself and frankly I needed the break from David and his tantrums."

Barnabas smiled and leaned back against the sofa. Sitting at an angle so he could look at her more fully he smiled. "Then it was fortunate that I came to call. So, you would not need to be alone during this storm. If it will make you feel better, you are always welcome to come with me to the old house and spend the night in Josette's room. That is if you are afraid to be here in this house alone."

Vicki nodded, "Oh thank you. I am very grateful for the invitation." Looking down embarrassed by the fact the storms made her nervous and a little fearful she said, "I confess that I really do get a little nervous during storms. I appreciate your offer for the use of Josette's room, but I fear . . . " she looked up regretfully and smiled tensely, "I would not feel right leaving the house unoccupied while the family is away."

Again, the lights flickered and Vicki looked up anxiously and the lights flickered a fourth time and went out. "Oh dear." Vicki rose walking to the cabinet against the wall; she opened the cabinet door and pulled out the candles in their holders.

Turning she nearly bumped into Barnabas. Each time she was near him, her heart skipped a beat and she got a fluttery feeling in her stomach. "Oh, excuse me my dear. Allow me to take those and help you back to the sofa." Secretly, he knew he was affecting her with his presence and this did encourage and thrilled him that he was beginning to make headway against any resistance she may've had earlier. Now he felt more secure in his standing with her and made it a point to be more attentive to her needs. Vicki let him take the candles from her and hooked her hand through his arm allowing him with his excellent eyesight to guide her. She sat and watched his dark outline while he went through the motions of lighting the candles.

She suppressed a shiver and waited for the room to come in view through the soft lighting of the candles. If it were not for the storm, she would have felt it a very endearing and romantic scene and flushed at where her thoughts were taking her. Flashes of lightning filled the room and the loud crash of thunder shook the very foundation of the manor house. This caused Vicki to jump, reach out and cling close to Barnabas. She gave a slight gasp, "Oh dear that was close. I really should check to make sure all the windows are closed."

Barnabas holding to Vicki gently disengaged her hold on him, smiled encouragingly and turned to light several more candles. Turning he retook his seat next to Vicki, smiled and gently asked, "Would you like for me to join you while you check the house?"

Vicki looked at him gratefully. "Would you mind?"

Barnabas chuckled, "I would not have offered had I thought it an imposition." He offered his hand to help guide her, stopping to grab a candle as they walked to the foyer.

"I am pretty sure that we need to check bedroom windows, I know David's window was open and I am not positive and I fear that Carolyn's, or Roger's windows were closed. I hope he closed his window. It would appear that side of the house is taking the brunt of this storm." She spoke with a hint of worry.

Entering the foyer, Vicki was arrested by the phone when it began to ring. Pausing she smiled apologetically and picked up the phone. The static on the other end was extremely distracting. Her brow furrowed and she called out trying to be heard over the static. "Hello?" The line crackled and Vicki could hear Roger's voice.

"Vicki? It's Roger. Liz and I are going to stay in Bangor, this storm apparently has flooded all the roads and the State Police have set a curfew here. Are you all right?"

Vicki tried to separate his voice from the static and was having a hard time. She spoke overly loud into the phone. "Yes, I am fine. Barnabas came by and has kindly offered to stay with me." The phones' static was making their conversation difficult. Roger was shouting and Vicki was raising her voice.

"Good, well I will call you in the morning. Oh, would you check the green house and the windows? I am know I left my window open and Liz left hers open." Vicki moaned inwardly. She did not want to think of what was happening to Roger's room.

With the next peal of thunder the static disappeared with Roger's connection all before Vicki could assure him she would close the windows. Vicki flicked the phone button, "Hello? Roger? Hello?" She did not know why she tried to flick the button it just seemed to be the thing to do to see if a dial tone would come back.

Were it not for Barnabas being present, she knew she would have felt a sense of foreboding and doom being in such a notoriously rumored house. She was very much aware the reputation this house carried. Those rumors were perpetrated by many of those that lived in Collinsport. The house was known as the haunted house on the hill. She cringed at the thought of being trapped alone in the house especially now on such a frightful night. Frustrated and sighing softly, she turned to look at Barnabas. "The phone is dead."

Barnabas smiled taking the receiver replacing it in its cradle. "Come we need to check the windows. We will be fine."

Vicki paused and then looked at Barnabas. "Roger asked me to check the green house. I will go check it if you will check Rogers' room and Mrs. Stoddard's room. He said he had left his window open and I fear that it may have already drenched his room. Mrs. Stoddard's room is leeward of the storm so her room will be less problematic."

Barnabas stared with concern. "Are you sure you do not wish me to check the greenhouse?" His concerns were to go out in this storm and if the green house had suffered damage, she could be injured and that would not do for his plans to be fulfilled He watched her chew her bottom lip and look towards the stairs and then the front door.

"I . . " her hesitation was enough for him to leave her at the bottom of the stairs and go for his coat.

"It is no problem my dear. You hurry before Roger's room becomes flooded." Vicki turned walked to the seat by the dining room door and opened the bench lifted two flash lights, turning she walked to Barnabas and kissed him on the cheek and handed him a flash light. Turning her flashlight on she walked to the steps and started up them, hesitating a moment she called from the second step from the top, "Thank you."

He smiled after receiving the chaste kiss turned and walked to the front door. Pausing for a moment he spoke with a tease to his tone. "If I can receive rewards like that all the time, it will please me to come to your aid anytime." He held tight to the door and opened it and rushed into the driving rainstorm.

Vicki continued up the stairs and hurried to Roger's room. When she opened the door a deluge of water greeted her. "Oh dear. " she muttered under her breath as she began fighting against the wind-driven rain flooding Roger's room.

She closed the window getting soaked in the process. Turning she surveyed the damage. Sighing with resignation Vicki hurried with a degree of urgency to the pantry on the second floor grabbing an arm full of towels, and a mop and bucket she trudged back to Roger's room and began the laborious job of sopping up the water from the floor and trying to salvage the antique rug that now was hopelessly water logged. She was heartsick seeing the rug and wondered if it were ruined. Something as beautiful and old as this rug deserved a more fitting demise than to be drowned by a storm. Finding a fan she set it up and prepared to turn it on when the power was restored.

Finishing the job she stepped back to mop her wet hair out of her face. Sighing she knew she must be a sight with her wet hair and clothing. She had not realized how much water had soaked her and the room while she struggled to close the window. Turning she was resolved to change her clothing and try to towel dry her hair.

Barnabas made his way back to the house; glad he had chosen to check the green house. It was a mess, a large limb had fallen on the roof and glass was everywhere. If Vicki had tried to come out in this she could have been injured. That would have been disastrous to his plans. He would have been very upset and it was very disturbing to him now thinking of her lovely body lying under the glass; bleeding out slowly in the remains of the green house.

He was beginning to feel he had made progress with Vicki since Burke Devlin's disappearance. He even felt he was gaining her affection. At least that was the impression he had since her return from the past. Which had caused him some anxiety. He was not sure if she had learned about his nefarious past and whether or not he would need to silence her forever. He still felt panic that she would remember what had happened to him which would be disastrous. He had hoped beyond hope that she would remain ignorant of what he had become in 1795. He was slowly becoming enamored of her and wanted only to gain her trust and affection so that she would come to him willingly and he was prepared to wait for an eternity if that was the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six months earlier

Old House, Collinwood

Barnabas allowed his thoughts to drift back to six months ago. His previous mistake had been in trying to use Maggie Evans as his ideal image of Josette, simply because she had looked like Josette. That was a big mistake that nearly cost him. He had realized that Maggie was too willful and did not have enough of the tender qualities that his beloved Josette had. Now as he thought back to that time, not so far in the recent past. He could not believe his luck when on the very night he was going to take Maggie Evans as his eternal bride. That night was a fate filled night but it has been very enlightening for him.

It all had begun while he lay in his death like pose, Maggie, who had been brought to him. Dressed as his Josette complete in wedding gown. Willie had instructed Maggie to wait there for Barnabas had decided this was the night she would end her time of terror being held captive by this creature that slept in the daylight and sought sustenance from others by drinking their blood at night. While Maggie waited for him to rise from his coffin; she knew she would have one chance to escape his hold over her and her captivity in this insane plan. She had been told his intentions were to make her his bride for the rest of their unholy life. He had planed to bring her over to the life he wanted her to share with him. In absolute terror, Maggie searched the area and found a stake. Picking it up she crept to the coffin. When she opened the coffin she looked down in revulsion, as he appeared to sleep the sleep of the dead. Raising the stake to plunge it into his chest he opened his eyes and much to his shock, anger and disappointment he looked at her in mid strike. Baring his fangs at her he watched as she screamed dropped the stake and cowered against the wall in total fear.

His anger was so intense he had decided to kill her then and there. Had Willie not arrived to save her Barnabas knew he would have destroyed her as she had intended to destroy him. Her screams had alerted Willie and in fear and concern Willie had thrown him self in front of Barnabas begging for her life or to take his life too. It was his loyalty to Maggie that Barnabas had not expected. Just as he was plotting what his next plan would be, there came a loud knock at the door. He had planned to ignore the persistent knock. That is when Willie informed him that would be a mistake because he had forgotten to lock the door.

Barnabas annoyed and rather put out with Willie for the hundredth time warned Willie should she scream out while he was dealing with whom ever was at the door he would kill that person, Willie and Maggie. He watched Willie cover Maggie's mouth as he mounted the steps to answer the door. Assuming a conciliatory attitude he hid his annoyance to see Miss Winters at the door. "Miss Winters what a pleasant surprise. Won't you please come in?" He had stepped aside to allow her entrance to the foyer.

"Hello Mr. Collins, thank you." She stepped by him and took up a position facing him and smiled. She had relaxed in his presence looked around and said softly not as a form of chastisement but as a curiosity. "I was beginning to think no one was at home."

He apologized and said, "I am sorry, I was upstairs resting and it took me a few moments to get down stairs to answer the door."

She quickly apologized for disturbing him. "I am so sorry to disturb you. Mrs. Stoddard sent me down with a message. The sheriff was by earlier and there is a curfew on the town. They don't want anyone out after eight o'clock. Especially women. I must confess I don't like being out after dusk."

"Is this because of what happened to Miss Evans?" He had asked trying to appear stricken at the thought of a sweet young woman like Maggie Evans being missing if not presumed dead so he had added, "I did not know Miss Evans well but she was a lovely young lady."

Vicki was quick to jump and defend the position that Maggie was not dead. "Why does everyone assume she is dead? They all speak of her in the past tense." It was that sweet statement and the stricken look on her face that first made him think of her other than David's governess she was a sensitive caring young woman that obviously was loyal to her friends.

"Well it is hard to think of her as anything other than dead, has there been no word on Miss Evans?" He watched that tragic look of disappointment cross her pretty features and waited for a response, she had dropped her chin sighed softly and shook her head. "No unfortunately there has been none."

"Then there you have it what other can one think?" He had pragmatically tried to prepare her for the inevitable that he was preparing the demise of Maggie Evans.

Then with a brief look of defiance and a brave retort of anger, "Unless she is being held by this mad man that has been doing all these horrible acts." He had not expected that retort and was a bit defensive as he continued with their conversation.

"Well do thank Elizabeth for me." Vicki sighed softly looked around the room then back to Barnabas, but not before her gaze had fallen on the music box by the staircase. Glancing back at him she smiled.

"Oh Mrs. Stoddard has been wondering why you haven't been by in a while. I think she misses your company." He had not realized how reclusive he had become and now it had drawn attention from the very people he had not wished to arouse their suspicion.

"I have been negligent in paying my respects more often, I really must come by and see Elizabeth and Roger." His tone had taken on an edge of regret and contriteness.

"Oh I am sure she knows you have been busy. She would understand it as I said I think she misses your company." She had then turned and looked down at Josette's music box. "Oh isn't that pretty what is it?" He of course had been delighted to tell her about the music box.

"Why it's a music box." He had smiled lifting the delicate music box up.

"Does it still work?" she was very interested in the music box and he was delighted to show it to her.

"Why yes it does would you like to hear it?

"Oh yes please." She had been enthused and interested he had been even more delighted to allow her to hear the music. He watched her. He recalled how when she asked about the music box he allowed her to hold the music box and listen. He was enraptured by the look she held while listening to the music. It was very much reminiscent of Josette's look when she had listened to the pretty tune. Her eyes and grown distant and a soft smile had edged her lips. That is when he found that not only was she fascinated by the past; but the reason behind her fascination for the past. She was a foundling, left on the doorsteps and abandoned as a baby. Not only was she beautiful; she was also intelligent and held a fascination for the past. That coupled with the fact she had no immediate family to worry about her if she should suddenly disappear without a trace.

After Maggie Evans had escaped from his hold and was later pronounced dead due to shock. Much to his relief he started to concentrate his efforts on Victoria Winters. It had not been an easy accomplishment for him and he had been tempted on several occasions to take what he wanted. But he did not want the same mistake happen that had with Maggie. It was not until Dr. Hoffman showed up and he discovered that Maggie had not died and was very much alive that things began to grow tense and nasty for him. So much had happened in that time that he did not wish to think about it. What mattered to him was the times and nights like tonight. He finally had her complete and undivided attention and was alone with her. That coupled with the total trust she had in him.

Present day Collinwood foyer

Taking his coat off, he turned to hang it on a hook in the vestibule. He paused and looked around the house his uncle had built. He could not comprehend that six months later, with Burke Devlin safely out of the picture he would have free reign to Vicki. Barnabas realized that he was beginning to fall in love with Vicki and he was not so sure if he was ready to embrace this feeling again. His fear had been Angelique's curse that all he would love and love him in return would die.

Walking into the drawing room, the area lit softly by candlelight he looked up at the portrait of his Uncle Jeremiah Collins. There was a time that they had been as close as brothers. They loved and cared about one another as no other Uncle and nephew had. Now he looked at the portrait and he was once again transported in his mind to another time, a time long past and filled with tragedy, anger, and hurt. It was because his Uncle had taken the one woman Barnabas had loved and would have lay down his life. That was for his Josette, the only other woman that had captured and held his heart for an eternity. She was the epitome of what womanhood was. He was so committed to her that he had become engaged to Josette duPres. From that moment on she had been the love of his life.

Through a series of unfortunate circumstances he had found himself drawn into the bed of a bewitching woman that was a maid to Josette. It was his unfortunate dalliance with one Angelique Bouchard that had brought their love to a shattering end. That was also when he discovered the maid was a witch and had placed his beloved Josette under a spell. The interference of the witch had caused Josette to fall in love with his Uncle. This event had culminated in the two running off to elope.

Upon learning that Josette and Jeremiah had eloped Barnabas found them at a local inn and discovered them indelicate in a room. He was devastated that they had consummated their marriage. So enraged and angered by this betrayal he demanded satisfaction and called out his uncle in a duel. Barnabas had been successful in killing his uncle. With the death of Jeremiah he found that Josette hated him to the very fiber of her being.

It took his faithful servant Ben Stokes to finally confess to him that the witch was not the suspected Miss Wycke, the poor unfortunate governess that had been hired to care for Sarah, his sister. The witch was in fact was Angelique. The woman he had reluctantly taken in rebound as his wife. The night he finally discovered the truth was the very same night he confronted Angelique as being a witch and what she had done. She had attacked him through his sister and attempted to use a graven image of what was to be Sarah and she was torturing the image. Reaching for the dueling pistols he had been forced to shoot her to keep her from hurting his little sister with her witchcraft.

That was when Angelique Bouchard Collins put a curse on him that he would never love or be loved and all that did in fact love him would die. Soon after her words were uttered, Angelique was presumed to be dead by his hand. A vampire bat attacked Barnabas. Thus setting into motion his current condition and his life of eternal darkness and loneliness. For Angelique she felt it was fitting curse to punish him for not loving her. Unfortunately for Angelique she had not thought out her own curse well, for she became a victim of the same curse because she loved Barnabas.

Barnabas did not ask for this life, he did not wish to be a part of this life. He was forced to do things that would have driven most mad. The acts he had been forced to do had sickened him and made him long for death eternal. Turning away from Jeremiah's portrait he remembered how he had begged his father to end his life. However when the time came his father did not have the heart to kill his son. There had been way too much death at Collinwood. So as Barnabas slept in his coffin, he was chained for nearly 200 years in that coffin, knowing that the night was upon him by the very need he had to feed. Finally, after eons of waiting Willie Loomis released him in the 20th century. Willie Loomis who was an ambitious hoodlum and would be grave robber. Poor Willie did not realized what he had unleashed on the small fishing village of Collinsport. Willie was also finding out the hard way that now he was bound to him by blood and command.

Barnabas painfully digested how systematically all those that had loved him, and he had loved; his mother, his sister and his Josette had all died tragically. All of this tragedy was because of Angelique; who had inadvertently cursed her self with the utterance of those words. She had confessed to Barnabas that she had loved him and was in love with him. Thus sealing her fate. The memories of so long ago etched their story across his face as once again in this very house he remembered how he watched in horror as his sister Sarah had succumbed to influenza. The tragic death of his sister had occurred because by chance she had seen him near the house. This was after Barnabas had been hunting for his next feast.

Sarah had seen him and followed him to the graveyard and seen what he had become. The sight of her brother covered in blood had frightened her so badly she had run out into the night. It had become night similar to the one that he now shared with Victoria. His sweet dear sister Sarah had run screaming into that night shouting he was not her brother and had hidden in the graveyard. His faithful servant Ben Stokes finally found her huddled against a gravestone, wet, cold and near unconscious. Ben had gathered her chilled body close to his and knew she had grown ill from her night out in the weather.

Upon hearing how ill she was and that she was near death's door Barnabas had gone to the house and found her weak and sick in her bed. Lifting her into his arms he spoke his heart and love to her and watched as she closed her eyes speaking of her love for him. She died in his arms and it broke his heart.

Then there was Josette, his beautiful sweet Josette. After the witch had been killed the spell Josette was under was disrupted and she went looking for Barnabas. She had in the beginning agreed to join him in his eternal life. Then the witch that would not die had reappeared and her intervention formed a frightful fear in Josette of Barnabas. Josette on a storm tossed night had run from him on the very eve they were to be wed; so afraid of him that she had flung herself from widows hill.

Finally, there was his mother, because of Angelique's curse and the interference of Nathan Forbes, a vile greedy man that meant to cause only trouble, had told Barnabas' mother about him and his condition. After learning of her son's disposition, she had taken her own life. Perhaps upon reflection he should have been locked away in that coffin hidden in the secret room of the family mausoleum. Perhaps had his father chained him in that coffin before he actually had it would have circumvented a lot of the deaths that had occurred. Barnabas reflected that he may have deserved what fate held in store for him and suffered as he had those many years nearly going mad from blood lust. The need and relying on only his memories of what had been but was to never be. Somewhere in all of this madness; someone decided he should re-emerge into this century pretending to be a direct descendent of his self. So much time had passed, it did not make his needs for blood abate, it did not take away the terrible longing he had for his sweet Josette. It did not end his loneliness or need to feel love or be loved.

Perhaps that was the reason he had rushed headlong into trying to bend Maggie Evans to his will. To make her into something or someone she was incapable of being. That was his mistake, and then he discovered that Vicki Winters held his same interests. She was sweet, loving, caring, and oh so lovely. How could he have been so blind, their meetings had been brief but enjoyable to a degree? She was the governess to his cousin's son, David. She challenged him with her thought-provoking ideas and opinions but she never tried to exert those opinions on him. She was direct and honest to a point of being adorable with her honesty and she held a modicum of modesty. Perhaps it was all those qualities to which he was attracted. Regardless of the facts she did not look like his Josette. Her actions and the qualities that she displayed made her Josette reborn. Now all he needed was for her to come to him of her own free will and then he would take the next step and make Vicki his eternal bride. Barnabas would no longer be alone.

His evenings would be filled with sweetness and poetry as he with his newly invented Josette enjoyed the rest of their lives together. But something was changing in him when it came to Vicki. She represented all that was good and right in this modern age and she was her own person. Though he had thought he would change her or invoke his influence over her by mixing his blood with hers something held him back and it was a familiar but lost feeling. He had explored those feelings since her return from the 18th century and even to himself he did not want to admit he was falling in love with Victoria Winters.

Collinwood foyer

Returning to the hallway, Barnabas noted Vicki was still absent. This caused him some alarm. Looking to the upstairs landing he walked to the foot of the stairs, she stepped through the open doorway to the top landing. She was disheveled and wet through to the skin. "Oh Barnabas, I am so sorry. Roger's room is soaked. I have cleaned it and now I am a mess. Would you mind if I changed?"

Barnabas found her enchanting. "A gentleman will wait an eternity for a beautiful woman my dear. Of course I do not mind." He did not need his vampiric senses to see the charming color flood her cheeks. Another plus was the modesty and the enchanting way when being complimented that she would bring color to her cheeks. A blush fresh upon her face touched his heart because he knew she had no idea how absolutely beautiful she truly was and her modesty at compliments readily shown by that color on her cheeks.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, you are the most gallant man I have ever met. It will not take me but a few moments to put on dry clothing."

He bowed to her, lifting his chin he watched her disappear into the private sleeping area of Collinwood. Turning he returned to the drawing room. He had noted her tea she had fixed earlier was cold. Taking the tray, he went to the kitchen to heat it up. She would need something to warm her when she returned. He admired the tenacity she had in making sure the room where Roger slept had to be dried, so menial tasks were nothing to her. She thought of others before her own self. Another quality on his checklist of similarities he had come to admire regarding Vicki. Where he had shown the same affection for her in his original timeline, his father would never have approved because of the mystery of her bloodline. When in fact his father had questionable associations with a nefarious sea captain that bordered on piracy.

As he carried the warm tea to the drawing room with a loud knock resounded at the door. Setting the tea tray down he turned and walked back to the foyer, he glanced up and looked at Vicki paused on the landing with her hair in a towel. Pulling the towel off her hair, she shook it out, and presented the picture of domestic beauty with her hair slightly tousled and damp and it struck Barnabas as another of the tender qualities he had learned to love. He supposed it was due to the graceful way she always presented her self to those with whom she shared her company. He was one to admit he loved to observe and learn more about this woman who had grown so close to his heart. Which had rekindled longings in him that he could be made human again and if such a thing could occur he would then properly court her in a way she should be courted.

Pausing she smiled, "It is probably Carolyn and David, she must have forgotten her key." She started down the stairs. "Would you mind going to Mrs. Stoddard's room and closing her window. With what I found in Roger's room; it took up most my time and I never had a chance . . ."

Barnabas picked up the candle. "I will be happy to check her windows. You go let Carolyn and young David in." Though he would have preferred to have her solely to himself for the rest of the evening, he knew that Carolyn and David would not manage the rest of his time with Vicki. Passing her on the stairs he could smell she had put on her favorite perfume lilac. She was attempting to make her self-presentable to him and this touched him in so many ways.

Vicki watched him disappear as the person at the door knocked again. Going to the door she opened it and said with a soft chastising voice, "Forget your key?" Only to look up into the most piercing set of black eyes that peered at her in stunned silence. Realizing she was letting the rain and wind whip around her and getting her wet; she shook her head. Remembering her good manners; she smiled tensely noting the stranger in the door was a man. The man stood wearing a flat brimmed hat and a coat very similar to the one Barnabas wore. He like Barnabas was very striking when wearing this distinguish looking coat. "Yes?" She realized that she must look a mess.

The voice was heavily accented and cultured, "Many pardons madam. I was told that Barnabas Collins was here?"

Vicki remembering her manners and realizing they were both getting wet, stepped aside and said, "Yes, won't you please come in."

He towered over her, bringing forth a charming smile he walked confidently past her into the foyer. Vicki fought the wind and rain to get the door closed, and then doing so, she then turned and faced the man in the foyer. Feeling damp from her struggle with the door; she stood poised between the front door and the foyer. "May I tell him who is calling?" She was struck by the command in which he carried him self.. His hair was dark with a hint of grey at the temples and his features were what Carolyn would term as dreamy. Square jaw line that was somewhat like Burke's features. His nose was defined and what most would term aristocratic.

When his gaze did not catch her she could not help but note his regal, commanding, and obviously highbred demeanor. She knew he was a man that was used to getting what he wanted and would not let anyone stop him from achieving his goals. However, what held her attention the most were those eyes. They were almost piercing and compelling. Turning to peer back at her he smiled charmingly, moving forward to take her hand and draw it to his lips. 'Old world charm'.' This was a very notable quality. His old world charm was comparable to the same charm Barnabas had presented to her on many occasions. The difference between the two was this man's charm was unsettling. He studied her with intensity that was not normal and for her must have been unsettling. After realizing she was waiting for an answer he smiled his apology and spoke softly, still holding her hand and peering into her eyes. " My apologies. You may tell him it is Radu Florescue. A distant relative from Romania."

His gaze still held Victoria slender form he seemed to have trouble with disengaging his penetrating stare. "Well Mr. Florescue, Barnabas is helping me with checking windows on such a horrid night. He should be down shortly. Would you care to wait in the drawing-room?" He looked at his coat and she realized he was dripping water on the Italianate floor. Embarrassed she could not believe she had allowed him to stand in wet clothing all this time. Flushing she apologize for her lapse in good manners. "Oh my, please let me have your coat." He released the coat to her but not before he captured her hand and kissed it again. Bending over in a half bow, lifting her hand to his lips and keeping his gaze locked to her eyes. Vicki felt she was drowning in a dark sea of passion while he held her mesmerized in his thrall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Foyer of Collinwood

Because she was unsettled and he was being such a kind gentleman she flushed a soft pink. The look on her was delightful and pleasing to the eye. He watched her with an open curiosity. Turning to take his coat to hang up, she spoke softly and her voice was filled minutely with an apology. Using her most cautionary tone. "Please take care not to slip on the floor, excuse me a moment while I get a mop." She had led him into the drawing room. "Please make yourself at home. I will return shortly and I am sure Barnabas shall be down in a few minutes." Her smile was cordial and her eyes were shining with the thought of Barnabas being surprised that a relative of his had come to visit. Turning she walked from the room and his eyes followed her until she was no longer in sight.

"is it possible? Could my Elizabeta finally have returned and that is why I am here?" He mused softly under his breath. She was Elizabeta in looks, voice and manner. He smiled, perhaps this trip would be worth having to come all this way to set right events for the council of vampire kind.

Vicki stepped down the hallway from the kitchen and found a mop. This night had turned into a cleaning episode and Mrs. Johnson would be happy she would not need to clean floors for a while, Vicki thought as she made quick work of cleaning up the puddles that Radu and she had left in the foyer. Radu had watched her when she returned holding the mop and moving it over the floor to sop up the puddles. He was not pleased that a Princess of Wallachia should be doing a servants work. He did use this time to continue to watch her.

When she had finished, Vicki made quick work of rinsing out the mop and hanging it up to dry on the hook just inside the basement wall. Washing her hands, she smoothed her hair down and walked back to the drawing room, glancing at the stairs and landing and wondering what was keeping Barnabas. Entering the drawing room she smiled brightly and cordially invited, "May I offer you some tea or something stronger?" She extended her hand to the teapot and then to the liquor sideboard.

"No, thank you I am fine." His stare was so intense. She felt he was imprinting her image in his mind and this made her uncomfortable. She turned to walk over to the drawing-room doors peering up to see if Barnabas was returning. It also gave her a respite from Radu's gaze that was making her feel uncomfortably odd. Each time she had locked gazes with him she felt she was beginning to loose a part of herself in that gaze and that was unnerving.

"I am sure he should return shortly." She nervously fiddled with her fingers and nervously chuckled. She had just glanced to that closed door on the landing and turned and realized he had come up behind her. Startled she stepped back, " Oh, excuse me, you are welcome to come and warm yourself by the fire . . . " She was caught up by that intense stare as his gaze locked with hers. There was a feeling of drowning. She physically felt her throat closing off. She felt she was on a high wall somewhere and below there was a river. Her heart was breaking and she caught her breath and spoke softly. Reaching up her fingertips she traced his face, "Draga mea, iubirea mea nu pot merge fără tine în viața mea."

Hearing these words 'My love I cannot go on without you.' he gasped and reached for her and spoke in return, " Elizabeta Ți-am găsit în sfârșit dragostea mea!" With the uttering of those strange words, oddly Vicki translated them to 'Elizabeta I have found you at last.' Vicki felt the floor giving way beneath her and she was falling head long into darkness. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she was aware that she had been swept up in strong arms. Though she was sure the stranger that had swept her up in his arms, the feeling was almost familiar in a peculiar kind of way. In her dark realm she felt herself being carried to the sofa. Tenderly, he stroked her hair from her face and spoke, " Iubirea mea ești în siguranță în brațele mele, la ultimul.." Some part of her mind she knew those words, the words from an ancient time, in a place far away in the mountains, and the voice was familiar.

It was a voice that had brought her comfort when there was fear and doubt. In response to his words of "My love you are safe in my arms at last."

She murmured, "Inima mea bate alaturi de a ta. Lubita mea." In the deep recesses of her mind she translated those words, "My heart beats next to yours my beloved."

Radu gasped and spoke softly as he continued to stroke her hair from her face, "Printesa mea!" He bent and kissed her softly on her lips, saying again, "My Princess." in his Romanian tongue His eyes glowed with a red intensity as he peered down at her slender throat and could hear her heartbeat and the rush of blood though her veins. Stroking her throat with soft fingertips he fought his desire to take her then and there. He could not take her not now, not at this time. Not like this. He could not harm his beloved.

Collinwood upstairs bedrooms hallway

Barnabas had closed David's window and had some difficulty closing Vicki's windows and Carolyn's and finally he had just finished closing Elizabeth's windows. With all windows now secure and no more damage was done, he sighed softly and entered the hallway. He was sure Vicki was wondering what had kept him. Guiltily, he had to admit he had taken his time in her room and had sniffed her perfume and looked through her meager clothing that hung so neatly in her closet. He stopped as the soft familiar scent surrounded him. At the end of the hallway he could see the form of his beloved Josette beginning to materialize. "Oh Barnabas, you must hurry. Victoria is in danger. You must hurry before it is too late." As quickly as she appeared she disappeared. Leaving behind only the scent of her perfume, jasmine.

Heeding her warning, Barnabas turned and rushed to the upstairs landing, calling out, "Vicki? Victoria?" He continued down the stairs to the drawing-room doorway where he saw Vicki laying on the sofa, unconscious. Fear gripped the pit of his stomach and anxiety filled his soul as he rushed forward to her side. Dropping down to one knee he immediately checked her pulse.

"She lives for now Collins." Hearing the heavily accented voice Barnabas stood and turned peering over at the form standing in front of the French windows that over looked the front garden. Lightening lit up the sky outlining the figure making him seem more ominous and threatening.

Barnabas protectively stood in front of Vicki glaring at the stranger. In a voice that would broke no argument he demanded in a threatening tone. "Identify yourself and what you are doing here." He had assured himself that he told the truth that she was breathing on her own and appeared unharmed.

With no further preamble, the stranger stepped forward into the flickering candlelight bowing form the waist announced. "I am Vlad Tepes, and I have come for you."

Barnabas continued to keep his body between Vicki and Vlad. He had recognized the name and knew this creature was an older version of what he was. However, Barnabas wanted to know exactly what he meant by come for him. "Come for me? What do you mean you have come for me?"

Vlad walked to the fireplace so he could look upon Vicki's face and then to Barnabas. "You are brethren of our kind. You are violating the order of the vampire kind. As you are aware you are not the only one of your kind. You are unique in that you were brought over by the curse of a vengeful witch."

Barnabas glanced down noting Vicki was still unconscious. "So, what has that to do with you being here for me? I know of no order of vampires that require a membership." This conversation was now becoming annoying and this dangerous man could not be around Vicki, he knew what he needed and Barnabas was not about to allow him to have Vicki as his feast for the night.

Vlad looked from Vicki to Barnabas, "There is a grand council that rules our kind to make sure we remain unknown to the the living world. You need to be brought under the council's guidance. You are required to follow the rules that have been set down by those of vampire kind."

Barnabas frowned and looked at the angular features of the man before him. "I take it that I am in the presence of the Prince of Walachia, the Impaler himself Dracula?" He was not impressed with the fact that Dracula was in the house; he was impressed that there was actually a Dracula to make the claim.

He caught the slight nod acknowledging yes. "I know of no order that requires me to follow rules of the order of the Dragon or Vampires." Barnabas shifted on his feet prepared to defend what he considered was his.

Again there was a stiff silence as Vlad seem to consider his words and he frowned. "It matters not of your ignorance of our ways, you are bound by the laws of the ancient order of the Dracul and Vampire kind. I have come to acquaint you of these rules."

Vicki's mind was forcing her to awaken and she called softly, "Barnabas?" Her eyes fluttered open and she started to rise.

Barnabas immediately dropped to his knees again, and Vlad saw the love and devotion Barnabas held for Victoria. "Vicki, my dear. Are you all right?" His words were filled with his concern and he gently cupped her cheek in his hand and held her gaze.

Seeing that lovely flush of embarrassment. She attempted to sit up. Barnabas was quick to help her sit up and studied her face and his eyes were drawn to her neck. Seeing no telltale marks he visibly relaxed. She looked at him, noted his concern she gave an uneasy laugh. "I am so sorry. I must have fainted. There was a gentleman here looking for you. He said his name was Radu Florescue and he was a distant relative of yours."

Barnabas stepped aside so Vicki could see Vlad. "Yes, he is a distant cousin by marriage on my mother's side of the family." He had noted he had given the name of his brother as his name to Victoria and could easily understand why. "Radu may I present Miss Victoria Winters. She is my cousin David's governess. Victoria this is Radu Florescue. A cousin from my mother's side of the family and he is from Romania."

Vlad stepped forward and took her hand turning to kiss her wrist then her palm. Speaking in his heavy Romanian accent he spoke, "My pleasure Miss Winters."

Vicki felt a rush of heat flood her face as his lips caressed her wrist and then her palm. Dropping her gaze from his intense look she could not help that; his eyes disturbed a part of her. Gently, pulling her hand back, she spoke softly. "Welcome to Collinwood Mr. Florescue."

Vicki did not like the feeling of everyone was standing over her. Standing up slowly, she felt her body sway and Barnabas scooped her up and held her close. "Slowly my dear. You still must be suffering from whatever affected you earlier. " He sat down with her on his lap and peered into her eyes.

What she saw there in that gaze made her heart race and once again she felt her thoughts trailing off into an area that was best kept hidden. This also sent another flush of color to her cheeks. Barnabas seeing the blush smiled. "There that is better, you are finally getting some color back." His concern was even greater than before and once again he studied her closely. "Have you eaten today?"

Vicki blushed again and felt secure in Barnabas' hold. Thinking for a moment she looked down and spoke softly, "I believe I had breakfast and then I got busy and I forgot to eat." Vlad watched the play between the two and his gaze narrowed. He could feel the draw these two had for each other and a deep part of him fought his jealousy. She was his Elizabeta; she spoke the words they said to each other on their wedding day.

"My dear, you must allow me to fix you some soup, would you care to join me in the kitchen?" She had tucked her chin. How could she have forgotten to eat? Of course that was the reason she was feeling so odd when Radu watched her and caught her gaze. Then there was that smoldering gaze that laid just below the surface when Barnabas looked into her gaze. Just the thought of the way his hand gently caressed her back when he led her into a room, or the accidental brush of his leg against hers when they sat on the sofa had Victoria allowing her thoughts to go where they should not. Now sitting on his lap, being so close she was feeling a rush of heat to her whole body. Feeling at a disadvantage she glanced up apologetically "It is I that should be offering you both some tea or brandy?" She glanced up at Vlad and smiled and then looked into Barnabas' eyes. There she was looking into a bottomless pool of untold passion.

Barnabas cupped her face in his hand. "Non sense, you must allow me to pamper you. I fear that I will destroy Mrs. Johnson kitchen, so you will need to direct me and I am sure that Cousin Radu may join us or entertain himself in here until we return."

Vlad not to be out done bowed to her slightly and smiled charmingly, "My dear I would be delighted to share a repast with you and my dear cousin." His smile was stiff and formal and for a moment Vicki felt she was the prize in a game they had devised between them.

Barnabas stiffened then realizing that Vicki could feel the tension in his body. He forced himself to relax. Barnabas was not happy with the thought of sharing a meal with this man and it irked him. However, for the sake of peace and the safety of Vicki, he placatingly put a smile on his lips. It was too late, she was aware that there was a tension between the two cousins. "Is there a problem?" She looked from one to the other and waited for an explanation as to their odd behavior.

"No my dear I believe the storm has us all a little unsettled, and Cousin Radu told me of his rough flight in from his home country. I am sure what you are sensing is the atmospheric disturbance enhanced by the fury of the storm." Which to accent his words another loud crash of thunder shook the house and rattled the windows as another blast of rain had pelted the windows. "I am sure before this is all said and done Cousin Elizabeth will wished she had the hurricane shutters put up. I had Willie do that for the old house earlier."

Vicki glanced to the windows and nodded slowly. "I am sure she will not be happy once she sees the damage done in Roger's room. How was her room?"

"It was fine just mildly damp. I fear David's room was damper and I did take the time to clean it up. Then there was your room. Which I fear your window seat pillow will need to be hung out to dry. Carolyn's room was a bit of a problem. However, it was due to the fact the window was stuck open and now I fear it is warped, I shall send Willie to repair it when the rain abates."

Vicki smiled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, I know had I tried to secure her window I would not have been successful." She felt a little lightheaded. "Oh, I think you are right Barnabas, I fear my missing lunch and supper has caught up with me."

"Then allow me to carry my lady fair to the kitchen." Vicki was beginning to feel she was in a perpetual mode of embarrassment as she flushed deeply and stood up from his lap. Wobbling a little as she did, she felt her body swept up in the strong embrace of Radu's hold.

Vlad smiled with a glint of triumph in his eyes turning to Barnabas holding Vicki in his arms he spoke to Barnabas. "Lead the way Cousin, we shall gladly follow." The tone was grating on Barnabas and he darted a dangerous glance to Vlad over the top of Vicki's head.

Barnabas did a slow burn as he rose and bowed to Vlad and with a flourish wave of his arm he escorted them to the kitchen. Vicki spoke softly to Vlad, " I feel so silly. I was just a bit woozy and you make me feel so helpless." Glancing around the room she nodded to the barstool. "You may put me down on the stool at the center island please."

Vlad smiled, "As disappointing as that will be, for I love holding someone as beautiful as you my dear Victoria, I shall acquiesce to your request." With gentleness born of chivalry he placed her on the high-backed stool. Barnabas not sure of where to look, began to open cabinets and finding tea bags. Putting the pot on he began to brew some tea. Once again he went in search of what he could put together for her in the larder.

Finding cheese, meat and homemade bread, he began to build her a sandwich. "Cousin, I did not realize you were so domesticated." Barnabas heard the barb n his voice and turned with a tight smile he replied. "I can amaze and astound for someone I am very fond of, and Vicki qualifies."

Vicki tucked her chin to hide the hot flush of her cheeks and smiled for Barnabas. "I am truly grateful, but I feel I should be fixing you and Mr. Florescue something." These two men were posturing with each other vying for what she felt was her attention. They were trying to out charm one another for her benefit and a secret part of her found this very sweet, she had never felt so special before and now here she was being plied with compliments and treated like a queen.

Vlad slid onto the stool next to her and took her hand looking at her long fingers he was reminded of his Elizabeta's hands that were as delicate and cried out to be artistic in some form. Gently, not realizing he was doing it he began to kiss her fingertip and then her knuckles. "Do not worry yourself over me, my dear. I am sure that Barnabas is correct in seeing such a beautiful woman should be properly nourished and pampered."

Once again, Vicki could feel the tension in her own body as those magnetic eyes swept her up in a wild ride on an emotional roller coaster. She was lost in a whirling dervish of an unknown quality and she felt she was meant to die in his arms and to languish with the love that shown from his gaze. The teakettle whistle breaking the moment, and Barnabas used the moment to put Vicki's sandwich in front of her and a hot cup of tea. Then he sat across from her and Vlad. "So, Cousin how long do you plan to stay? I am sure that I can put you up at the old house."

Vlad focused his attention back on Barnabas, "I had hoped to finish up my business and my trip by the end of the month, but I had no idea that my cousin has such enchanting acquaintances'." He could not take his eyes from Vicki, who was nibbling like a little bird at her sandwich, pinching pieces off and chewing then to lift her cup of tea to take a small sip.

Barnabas had watched him as he glanced away and looked at Vicki as she ate daintily from the china dish embellished with roses. He smiled as he watched her flush with modesty. Barnabas missed nothing; he smiled watching her flush from the compliment that was just lavished on her. "You will find Radu, that Vicki is very modest and flowery compliments brings such an enchanting color to her cheeks."

Vicki smiled sweetly for Barnabas and dropped her gaze to her plate. Vlad glanced at Barnabas and knew he would have to make the next move if he wished to secure his love and whisk her away from Barnabas before he had a chance to make her into his eternal mate. Vicki swallowed took a sip of her tea and spoke softly, "If you two continue to shower me with such flowery compliments, I am sure I shall become very vain."

Barnabas reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. "I would find that near impossible to believe my dear."

Vicki looked into Barnabas' gaze and smiled. "You always seem to find the right words Barnabas." Her voice had softened with that tender quality she had reserved for him. She pushed her plate away and gently pulled her hand back and smiled looking to Vlad and then Barnabas. "Shall we make a tray and set it with cups and I will be happy to serve you both some tea."

Barnabas looked at the sandwich she had pushed away and frowned. "My dear I truly believe that a bird could eat more than you." He noticed she had only eaten a fourth of the meal and this did bother him that she had not eaten enough to stave off her weak feelings.

Vicki laughed. "Really Barnabas, I am full. Please allow me in Mrs. Stoddard's absence to play the proper hostess."

For a short time, the storm outside seemed to be forgotten until another earth shattering roll of thunder vibrated the house and an intense flash of lightning lit up the kitchen dimming the candlelight that was provided earlier. From a distance, there was the sound of a crash and Vicki jumped. "Oh dear, what was that?" She had slid from the stool and before either man could stop her she was off moving to the front foyer. That was where the crash had sounded.

The large cypress tree that had edged the front of the house now lay tipped in through the double doors and in the foyer obstructing the grand entrance and blocking the staircase. Vicki stood looking at the damage and did not hear the moaning sound of a stress fracture to the other large limb that dangled precariously over head. She stood assessing the damage; she did not realize she was in the direct path of the second largest limb beginning to give and slide towards her. In a flash, Barnabas was rushing forward to grab her as the limb broke and came crashing down on top of her. Vicki screamed with the impact from the limb. She was now pinned to the ground with the heavy limb lying on top of her. Barnabas was moving as quickly as he could to remove the limb that held her pinioned to the floor. Vicki struggled to stay alert under the weight of the limb. She was sure she heard Radu shout "Elizabeta, look out!"

Then there was the fear filled words that showered over her from Barnabas'. "Vicki!" She could feel the weight of the branches pressing down on her chest and the suffocating feeling was making it hard to breathe. The struggle to keep her eyes open and stay conscious was beginning to fade, so was the candlelight that illuminated the foyer and drawing room. As she again slipped into the welcoming embrace of the darkness, she was vaguely aware that she was in a lot of pain. It had become a strong gripping pain that pushed thought from her mind and allowed the darkening shadows to creep ever closer around her until she slipped into welcoming unconsciousness. Gone was the pain and now she lay limply under the weight of the limb.

As Barnabas lifted the limb from her, Vlad pulled her to safety, but too late to avoid damage. A large gash marred her pretty features and blood flowed from the wound. Vlad began to speak rapidly in Romanian and the one word that Barnabas understood was "Elizabeta" Barnabas noticed that Vlad's eyes glowed red as the smell of blood filled him.

Barnabas growled low, "Vlad do not think of taking blood from her. You must know Vicki is to be mine. I have plans for her and you will not interfere."

Vlad looked up at Barnabas who now stood towering over him. Tepes' fangs receded and his eyes cleared. He was already making his plans and there would be nothing Barnabas would be able to do to prevent him from taking the woman for which he had waited over four centuries. Vlad knew he was more powerful than Barnabas, but he was on Barnabas' home ground. Covering his feelings he reluctantly handed Vicki over to Barnabas. Barnabas lifted her lifeless form and carefully picked his way around the tree to the drawing room. "We need to stop the bleeding. Then we need to call for an ambulance and the sheriff."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Collinwood drawing room

Vlad looked to the phone lying askew from the table. The branches had knocked the phone from its resting place. Barnabas shifted uneasily on his feet debating on what he should do. Finally he turned to Vlad, "Will you watch her while I call for help?"

Vlad nodded bending over Vicki's pale lifeless form. "Of course I will." Barnabas walked to the foyer where the phone laid and lifted it from the floor, putting the earpiece to his ear he listened for a dial tone. Much to his dismay he discovered the tree must have pulled the telephone line down. Then he recalled Vicki had lost connection earlier while on the phone with Roger. Growling low with frustration he turned and looked at Tepes. "The phone is dead." This was the one time he wished he had installed a phone at the old house. He had to make a decision and it was eating at him. He did not trust Vlad to be alone with Vicki.

Walking back to the drawing room he had decided what needed to be done to protect Vicki from Vlad and to get the help Vicki needed. "Vlad, I am going to ask you for a favor. I am making a request that you go to the old house and bring Willie back with you. I need him to drive Vicki to the Hospital."

Vlad looked down at the pale beauty before him and nodded. "I do this for her Collins, not you." Barnabas watched him shift to mist form and disappear from the room. With Vlad no longer in the room Barnabas quickly walked to Vicki's side and bit his wrist pressing it to Vicki's lips. "Drink Vicki"

She felt the pressure against her lips and then a salty taste of blood and licked against the insistent press to her lips. She lifted her arm with trembling fingers she felt what was creating the pressure against her lips. She opened her eyes to see Barnabas bending over her with his wrist pressed to her mouth. "Barnabas?" She muttered against his wrist and he pulled his wrist away from her mouth.

"Lay still my dear, you have been injured and your head is bleeding." He studied her injury on her forehead and noted that it was beginning to heal. The wound was slowly beginning to close over and the blood flow was now at a minimum next to none. Vicki started to raise her arm and found it was also hurting and lying at an odd angle. Grimacing she dropped her arm and cradled it with her other hand.

"It hurts." She whimpered softly holding her arm. "I think it's dislocated." From the foyer doorway Barnabas heard a voice.

"Hello? Miss Winters?" Immediately he recognized Sheriff Patterson's voice. Barnabas shifted Vicki to a comfortable position on the sofa; turning he headed to the foyer. Negotiating around the large tree in the foyer he called out.

"Sheriff! Sheriff Patterson, we need help. Miss Winters has been seriously injured." Patterson could hear the worry and anxiety in Barnabas' voice. Which caused him concern, upon hearing Vicki was injured he became more determined to find a way into the house to help. Then he remembered the garage that was next to the great house's kitchen entrance. It had been a carriage house at one time attached to the side of the house. Now converted into an attached garage.

"Mr. Collins, would it be possible for you to let me in through the garage? I can pull my car around and we can put her in the car and get her transported to the hospital."

Feeling hopeful, Barnabas called back to Patterson, "Meet me by the garage Sheriff, she needs immediate medical attention." Barnabas turned back to Vicki, "Vicki, I am going to get Sheriff Patterson and let him in through the garage, I will be right back."

Vicki lay still and nodded and found that it hurt to nod. "I will be fine, go." She gingerly shifted and found that was a painful experience. Grimacing she just wanted it to stop. Closing her eyes she nestled as comfortably as she could against the sofa.

Taking his cue, Barnabas hurried towards the kitchen and the sheriff. Opening the doors to the garage he waited for the sheriff to pull his squad car into the garage under shelter and out of the driving rainstorm. George exited his unit and met Barnabas by the kitchen door. His concern was etched across his face the sincere worry carried over in the tone of his voice when he asked, "How bad is she?"

Barnabas showed the brevity of the situation while he led George through the house giving him an assessment of the damage he observed. "She is bleeding from a head wound and I believe her shoulder is dislocated. I have made her as comfortable as possible on the sofa in the drawing room. She unfortunately got caught by one of the heavier limbs from the tree. It had her pinned until we got her out."

George Patterson had been sheriff for several years. The town of Collinsport, Maine had taught him that not much got past anyone in the town. However, he knew that the family that lived on the hill in this house was a focal point and anything that happened here was of interest to those in the village below the hill. As for George, he was especially concerned for some that lived here and anyone that Elizabeth Collins Stoddard held in high esteem was of particular interest to him, and Victoria Winters was on that list.

George reflected briefly while following Barnabas that the past few years had been hard on him and his family. For George, it began with the death of Bill Malloy, Matthew Morgan's kidnapping Vicki and holding her hostage. From there it was the cattle being drained of blood and talk of extra terrestrials being the cause. Then it went to young women mostly ladies of the evening being attacked dockside. The press had called him the Collinsport Creeper. He felt it was because the name was due to the fact that most the women found walking around n a daze could not remember anything except a creepy feeling before being attacked. The odd part of this whole nasty situation was the women discovered in a daze aimlessly walking around had suffered from severe blood loss.

Finally, there was Sam Evans' girl, Maggie, who went missing after suffering from almost the same medical problems the ladies of the evening had suffered. She had been missing for weeks. They had searched endlessly and questioned as many suspects and persons of interests and still nothing. When her father found her on the beach disoriented and reverting to the mental state of a young child, he was pretty sure he had at this point seen it all.

Miss Winters had her fair share of odd occurrences with her abduction by Matthew Morgan who had been the Collin's caretaker for many years. Sheriff Patterson was sure they would find her body lying in a ditch on one of the back county roads when she went missing and had stayed missing for a week. For some unknown reason, George Patterson had felt an affinity for the girl and when Roger Collins called asking him to check on her he thought nothing of it. He would happily do whatever the Collins family asked, because he knew that it was the right thing to do and not because they were the wealthiest family in Collinsport. He reasoned his way through all this on his way home to a sick wife and a nearly empty house. His two sons were away at school and his daughter worked in Bangor.

He had been keeping closer to home for the past few months and now his concern had been his wife and her constant illness from that damnable cough she had gotten several months ago. It was a persistent cough that seemed to be constantly a part of her way of life and to him the cough sounded like it was getting worse. He would find her in long drawn out coughing spasms when he would come home and she would wave him on and try to drink a cold glass of water. When she choked on the water he got more concerned, the cough seemed to be wearing her down and he was going to take her to a specialist in Bangor soon.

George Patterson was getting closer to retirement and he was ready. His hours and his eating habits had taken a toll on his once svelte figure. With three kids to raise and a wife that was constantly ill he held in there for the sake of home and family. Now sporting forty-five extra pounds along with a hairline that had receded he knew it would be a matter of time before his health would suffer. Dr. Lang had already warned him he was borderline diabetic and that if he did not get his stress under control he would also be a good candidate for a stroke.

At the rate Collins was making him pace after him to the drawing room he very well may make that date with a stroke or a heart attack. He was trying to control his breathing while he followed the cousin of Liz Stoddard. George Patterson knew that Barnabas was only focused on getting Vicki some help so had paid little heed to the Sheriff's discomfort at nearly having to jog to keep up with him. Stopping briefly in the foyer George used the time to survey the damage from the inside. He also took a moment to catch his breath before he proceeded into the drawing room. He had seen the damage from outside but it was a lot worse in the main foyer of this big old mansion on the hill. "Looks like you will need to find a way to secure the house." He mused softly then remembering that someone was injured George hurried in behind Barnabas. "You said it was a branch from the tree correct?"

Barnabas nodded. "It crashed through the doorway and then as Vicki was examining the damage, one of the large limbs broke off and pinned her beneath it." He was anxiety ridden because he thought he had already explained this to the Sheriff and now he was stating the obvious and asking a question previously answered. This whole situation was beginning to make him testy and he was getting more than a little annoyed with the idle chatter. George Patterson knew how important Vicki Winters was to this family and was even familiar with the fact she had been engaged to Burke Devlin prior to his death in the air plane crash. Liz was partial to the girl had even brought her all they way from New York as young David's governess so he was not about to allow any more harm come to the Vicki if he could prevent it.

Many would think he would help her only because he knew she was the sole heir to Burke's fortune. The facts of the matter were he liked her and he liked Burke and he would have helped no matter what. He also heard through the rumor mill that she had not acted on claiming his fortune as her own. Still holding to the belief that Burke was going to come back some day and she wanted to make sure that his fortune was waiting for him. Pushing those thoughts aside, he was fond of Vicki and did not wish to see her in pain or in harm's way. "Ok, Vicki, its George Patterson. We are going to get you to the car in the garage."

Barnabas carefully lifted Vicki from the sofa when another voice sounded from the front foyer area. 'Barnabas?" Willie tried climbing over the downed tree and rolled into the foyer bouncing up to look at Barnabas holding an injured Vicki. "Oh man Barnabas, this place is a mess." He looked around and then at George and Barnabas. Vicki laid her head on Barnabas' shoulder. When she bumped her arm she whimpered softly.

Barnabas became concerned not wishing her to be in pain spoke calmly but with some authority. "Sheriff, take Vicki and I will get Willie to bring me. We need to do something about this and securing the house."

Patterson gingerly took Vicki. "I will send Chris up with a couple of chain saws and post a deputy until you can get the doors fixed."

Willie looked at the mess and nodded. "Barnabas go on and go with the Sheriff, I am sure Vicki would feel better having someone she knows with her."

Barnabas looked around and then at Willie. "Thank you Willie. Where is Radu?"

Willie dropped his chin and that errant strand of sandy brown hair fell over his eyes. "He stayed at the old house." His tone held a hint of annoyance while he continued to survey the damage and what would need to be done to clear the foyer of the mess and repair the old doors.

Barnabas frowned. " I see. Well then when you get back there, see to his accommodations, then you may want to join me at the hospital." George relinquished Vicki to Barnabas turned to look at the damage. Barnabas stepped away to the sheriff's side and took Victoria from his arms. George asked, "How bad it it Willie and what do you need for us to protect this house?"

Willie glanced up at Barnabas and nodded. Turning to the sheriff Willie offered, "Looks like the doors were just knocked off their hinges. We just got to clear out the tree and its branches and we should be able to put the doors back on its hinges, not sure if we will be able to lock them. So maybe a guard to protect the house until we can secure the doors better?"

Barnabas holding Vicki shifted her weight and waited for the sheriff to finish his conversation with Willie. He watched the slender youth that had become the daytime servant protecting Barnabas while he slept. He noted how Willie was making an assessment of damage. Hands on hips, shoulders slumped, Patterson noted that the youths change of attitude was vastly different than when he first arrived in Collinsport. "I will need a chain saw and I think I saw one in the work shed."

Patterson recalled only to well when Willie Loomis had arrived at Collinwood shortly after one Jason Maguire. Willie had been trouble from the moment his feet set down in the Blue Whale and he continued to be a problem. His pushy attitude and arrogance had rubbed a lot of the citizens of Collinsport and at Collinwood the wrong way. So much so he had become a pariah to most that knew him. George had heard once Liz paid him to leave town and not come back. However, while he must have been on his way out he met up with Barnabas who offered him a job. From that day forward Willie had been a model citizen.

Barnabas had learned of Willie and his ill manners and had been told often enough what had made him the preverbal black sheep of Collinsport. If his mouth had not gotten him beat down, one night in particular by Burke Devlin. His other problem had been his penchant for illegal activities. That one particular bad habit was the one that caught up with him the night he broke into the Collins mausoleum. His intent was robbing the grave of Naomi Collins in search of jewels that were to have been buried with her.

Prior to that night he had created tension and hatred for his presence at Collinwood when he put his unwanted attention on Vicki and then turned his attention on Carolyn. The attention had been so abhorrent that Carolyn was forced to pull a gun on the young hooligan. Making him back off her. She knew and so did he that she would have not hesitated pulling that trigger and shooting him. It was not due to the fact that Willie was unattractive. The truth of the matter was his actions are what made him undesirable or sought for company. His reputation had preceded him to Collinwood and the fact was he had a quick temper and a reaction for violence. It was not by rumor that these stories came to Liz Stoddard's attention; those bad traits had been witnessed in full view of one of the members of the family. Vicki while on a date with Burke had observed Willie pull a beer bottle by its neck and try to hit an older gentleman simply because he had accidently bumped into Willie. Had it not been for his friend Jason Maguire, a smarmy man with a ski sloop nose, beady eyes and an accent to go with his name, stopped Willie from starting a rumble at the Blue Whale.

Both men were con artists with a rap sheet to go with their extensive travels over the world and the contingent United States and around the world. So, when Willie decided to rob the Collins graves in the mausoleum he got more than he bargained for in his life. He had found his match with what he discovered in that chained coffin that fateful night. It was after he released Barnabas that Willie Loomis had affected a life change that had everyone puzzled. Little did those that cared to venture a thought about Willie realize exactly what had caused his change? Those that did speculate on his transformation credited the change to one Barnabas Collins.

From the garage the sheriff honked his horn. Barnabas continued his forward movement to the kitchen and then the garage he called back to Willie who had followed him. "Be sure to secure the garage and door before you go back to the old house Willie." Stepping out into the garage he could feel the force of the wind and the rain as it poured through the opening of the door onto the concrete flooring. Barnabas quickly joined the sheriff who was holding the back door opened awaiting the arrival of his passengers. With as much gentleness as Barnabas could muster he placed Vicki in the back seat and then joined her making her as comfortable as possible.

The car pulled out into the driving rainstorm, Patterson put on the lights and siren. In short order George Patterson had negotiated his car across flooded roadways, around down trees and around washouts making it to Collinsport General Hospital. Once there he pulled his vehicle under the emergency room canopy. An orderly watched the car roll to a stop and stepped from the dry confines of the vestibule area of the pneumatic doors to the wind and rain pushing a wheel chair. Barnabas slid out and then reached in and gently helped Vicki to the wheel chair.

Patterson turned to Barnabas. "Well Mr. Collins, I am going to head back to Collinwood and see what I can do to help with that tree. If you need me, contact the office and I will be happy to give you and Miss Winters a lift back to Collinwood." George was grateful he had his rain slicker on in this storm. Otherwise he would have been miserable for the rest of this night wearing a soaked uniform.

Barnabas smiled his gratitude and shook the sheriff's hand and then turned to follow behind Vicki and the orderly. "Thank you so much Sheriff, I do so appreciate all your help. You cannot imagine how relieved I am that we are here." He watched George nod to him put his car into gear and back out into the driving rainstorm. Barnabas paced the waiting room while he waited for permission to go back to the exam room. When the doctor finally granted him permission he rushed to the room to see Vicki laying on the gurney. She had a sheet over her and he noted she was wearing one of those unflattering hospital gowns. Her own dress was a mess, torn and covered in her blood. A man bearing a nametag of Dr. Lang stood at the foot of her bed and looked at her chart.

"Ahh, you must be the Mr. Collins that Miss Winters has asked about. She gave me permission to tell you that she had to have a couple of stitches in her scalp and that should heal in a couple of weeks. I would have thought there was a deeper cut by all the blood that was on her dress and over her eye. Apparently, it was just an area that the scalp injury had pooled. Sometimes you just don't know with scalp wounds, the bleed a little or a lot so, I know it looked like a lot of blood but because the area is close to the surface they do tend to bleed a lot. We also discovered she had a nasty bump on the back of her head which means she also suffered a concussion and a broken rib along with the dislocated right arm."

Lang continued to read her chart as he spoke of all he had done for Vicki, "I have given her some painkillers and would like her watched over the next 8 hours. It is imperative that she not fall asleep. If she has problems with her vision or a severe headache she needs to return to the hospital immediately."

Barnabas looked from Vicki back to Lang. "Why?" Lang took his glass off and chewed the end earpiece crossing his arms over his chest.

"With a concussion she could easily slip into a coma if she were to fall asleep. With the kind of damage she has suffered, she is going to be sore, and uncomfortable for a couple of days. I have written out some instructions and I should see her in my office in about a week. Oh and I will send some pain medication home with her."

Barnabas glanced at Vicki, his concern was very evident in the way he was fawning over her and showing his concern with the questions to the doctor. "But she will improve?" Holding to a hopeful tone, he watched Lang trying to gage the doctor's true thoughts.

Lang hung Vicki's chart on the end of the bed and nodded. "Of course she will. We just need some signatures on the discharge papers and you can take her home."

Lang left the room, pulled the curtain as he went out. Vicki lay lethargically and glassy-eyed cradling her injured arm. Glancing up at Barnabas she tried to give him a brave smile. "I must look a fright?" She spoke so softly glancing up at him. "Barnabas?"

He turned back to the bed and stepped closer to her side. Looking down he offered her a smile of encouragement. "I am here Vicki."

She reached her good hand over to him and took his hand in hers. "I am so grateful to you. You are such a wonderful friend and I love you so much." Her mind disjointed she thought she had said she loved him being there with her and caring what happened to her. She yawned and closed her eyes. Barnabas smiled and he lifted her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

His words were filled with tenderness, "There have been very few people in my life that I have loved Victoria, you are one of them. I will always love you." Barnabas knew her defenses were down and the painkillers were affecting her feelings. Knowing she was vulnerable made him even more protective.

He watched her face and noticed the small endearing smile she had used to capture his heart. She fluttered her eyelashes and glanced up at him. "Thank you for being you Barnabas."

A nurse pulled open the curtain. "Well are you ready to go home Miss Winters?"

Barnabas leaned over the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I will be out in the waiting room. Sheriff Patterson said he would give us a ride home. I just need to call him."

The nurse smiled looking at the handsome Collins male then turned to help Vicki get dressed. "Is that your boyfriend?" The nurse thought about a wealthy husband and what life would be like to live with a man that was aristocratic, good looking and wealthy had had the last name Collins.

Vicki smiled and shook her head. "He is a very dear friend." Patty continued with her chatter, "He is very handsome and so cultured. Someone said he was a Collins. Is he related to the Collins family up at Collinwood?" If she could gain his attention, perhaps she could give up this job of wiping butts, and being used as a puke pan for all the patients that were not even grateful for what she had done to ease their discomfort.

Vicki was not comfortable discussing her private life and the life of the Collins family with a total stranger. "Oh he is a cousin of the family. " She was trying to think of a way to change the subject when a call for help rescued Vicki from the nosey prattle of Patty the nurse. Sighing with relief she continued to awkwardly get dressed.

Taking her time, she was in a lot of pain and unsteady on her feet. Dr. Lang tugged back the curtain as Vicki struggled to zip her skirt. "Oh my I guess Patty got pulled way, turn around my dear allow me to help you with your zipper." He deftly snagged the guide and tugged the zipper up and in place. Vicki turned with a smile of gratitude and glassy eyes. Lang reached to the bed where he had laid a slip of paper. "Here is a prescription for some pain medication. I did take some blood tests and I should have the results back by the time you come for a follow-up visit." He handed the script over to Vicki and she took it with her good hand. "Now you wait here and I will have the orderly bring in a wheel chair."

When Barnabas left Vicki to get dressed, he exited the cubical. Pulling the curtain closed he walked to the reception desk. "Pardon me would you allow me to use your phone or could you possibly call the Sheriff's Department and inform Sheriff Patterson we are ready to go back to Collinwood?" His heart was filled with joy and he could not believe his luck. Victoria Winters had just confessed to him she loved him. While he stood in the glow of those words he could not shake an ominous feeling that his joy would be short-lived. He half expected Angelique to appear out of the dark and storm filled night to smash his joy like a bug under her shoe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Squad Car outside Hospital

George Patterson pulled under the canopy he sighed; the night had been filled with flooded roadways, stranded motorists, drunks, fights and accidents. He was glad he was able to circumvent a horrible accident and rerouted Carolyn and David from Collinwood to the Collinsport Inn. Catching them at one of the flooded roadways he could not believe that Carolyn had thought her low-slung car would make it through that washout. It would have been a tragic end to the heirs to Collinwood had they been swept off the roadway. Redirecting them out of the flooded road, he sent them to the Collinsport Inn for the night.

Watching Barnabas help Victoria into the car, he half turned in his seat, "Mr. Collins, I am going to suggest that you and Miss Winters stay at the old house tonight. We were able to get the tree out, but we could not really secure the house so I have posted an officer out there until we can get a repairman out there to replace the locks on the doors. Willie was right the doors were just knocked form the hinges but the locks were destroyed."

George had a blanket in the front seat and handed it over the back seat to Barnabas. He nodded his gratitude, took the blanket and then adjusted the warmth of the blanket around Vicki to make her as comfortable as possible. "That will suit us fine Sheriff, and we so appreciate your help." Vicki shifted and Barnabas adjusted to support her as much as he could without causing more harm.

"Sheriff Patterson, thank you so much for all your help. I don't know what I would have done." Vicki sounded tired but sincere. George nodded while he negotiated the roads heading back to the Collins estate.

"We've had a busy night and from the sound of what the weather man is telling us, this is going to be around a little longer than we thought. With all the rain it is bringing with it I would think it is safe to say it will cause a lot of flooding. Apparently, this is a late season low category hurricane that made landfall." George was trying to make small talk. It was more to calm them as he tried to navigate around roads that had washed out and the flooding.

Old House Collinwood

Vlad stood in the middle of Josette's bedroom and peered up at her picture. "So, you are the reason Barnabas is a vampire."

From the corner of the room, a figure began to shimmer and appear. "You must leave Victoria Winters alone. She is not for you."

Vlad looked past the shimmering figure and smiled. "She is exactly for me. She is my Elizabeta returned to me from over four centuries ago."

Josette glided to the center of the room to peer up at her portrait. "Barnabas tried to replace me once. He found that his idea of what he remembered as his love for me was not what he really wanted. Perhaps you should reconsider your ideas as well."

Vlad chuckled and shook his head. "You were his greatest love and you killed yourself to avoid becoming what he wanted you to become. My Elizabeta killed her self because she thought I was dead. Once she is reawaken she will join me in the life we deserve."

Josette turned and looked at the handsome man before her. "If you pursue this you may find that Victoria will hate you for what you have done to her and she may follow my path and take her own life."

Floating to the center of the room she tilted her head studying him. Vlad watched the beautiful apparition before him and he smiled, "And you do not think what Barnabas plans to do to Victoria is any less heinous than my own plans?" His voice had taken on a superior argumentative tone.

Josette's voice had taken on an all-knowing tone and she became condescending when she spoke. "Barnabas will be human again. When he becomes human he will not need to bring Victoria over to your way of life."

This information caught his attention anxiously his eyes feverish with wanting to know what she meant unconsciously stepped towards her. "What do you mean he will become human again? That is impossible."

Josette knew she had his attention so all she did was smile and said, "So you say. But miracles can happen. After all, he is a Collins." Josette faded from view leaving her scent behind. Vlad cursed softly in his native language watching her disappear from sight. His gaze traveled around the room. Seeing the dressing table he walked to the front of the dressing table. Looking down at the items placed lovingly on the table just as if they were awaiting the return of the owner at any moment.

Running his fingertips over the silver brush and comb set, he lifted the perfume bottle and sniffed. In so many ways she was like his Elizabeta. Then it occurred to him how alike Barnabas and he truly was. If it were not for the fact that Barnabas wanted Victoria Winters as much as Vlad wanted his Elizabeta returned he felt that he and Barnabas could have been brothers of a kind. Turning he walked from the room. Following the hallway to the top of the landing he drifted down the stairs and stood in the drawing room.

Closing his eyes he began to summon any gypsies in the vicinity. If he were to take Victoria back to Romania he would need Romney gypsies. "I summon you to me, children of my children, blood of my blood. I summon you as your duty to the Order and family of the Dracul. Come to me."

About a mile in the woods

Near the old House Collinwood Estate

Vlad's telepathic words drifted over the lay of the land and to the area close to Collinwood and the old house. There a camp of Gypsies had taken refuge for the night near a series of caves. The band had pulled their wagons, horses and car into the wide opening of the mouth of the cave. They quickly secured the area for the night. They huddled around in their individual vardo's and listened to the wail of the wind and the lashing of the rain. They thought misery loved company and were resigned to taking shelter here together until this storm passed overhead. All seemed peaceful and quiet until they felt and then heard the call f the ancient one's voice. The commanding voice penetrated their hearing, pulling at that innate sense to follow the call and go to the one that called. There were a total of ten males in this caravan. Each male turned to the other male they all had cocked their heads to turn their ears at an upward angle and they listened. The words drifted on the howling winds and to their existence and they knew they had to answer his command.

The two older males looked at their younger ones and nodded, they knew they were too old and infirmed to follow the call of the ancient one. They also knew that since the dawning of their agreement with the ancient one; they knew when the old one called, they had to respond to his call. After all he had protected them when the times of past were upon their race and they were near extinction. If it had not been for him and his protection of their kind they would no longer exist. So, one by one the younger males stood, kissed their loved ones bye, grabbed covering and began the journey following the call on instinct alone.

Drawing Room Old House

Collinwood

Vlad stood holding his arms wide keeping his eyes closed and waited. The very air around him was charged, as he appeared to take on a trance-like electric pose. Locked into position, he could sense they were near closing the distance between the one doing the summoning and the summoned. His stoic face took on a calm with a devious smile beginning to edge the corner of his mouth. Minutes passed, while he stood in his trance, the storm outside continued to rage while he stood arms spread and head back. He continued his telepathic Romanian chant of summons.

Vlad knew that any Romney within 100 miles of this place would hear his call. It was in their blood to obey him. They were obligated by their ancestry to come by his command. There came a knocking on the door and Vlad opened his eyes and smiled. With a flick of his wrist the doors flew open. One by one seven male gypsies walked into the room and stood before Vlad and then knelt before him. "Master we have come as you requested and we are here to do your bidding. Command us we are yours to command!"

Vlad watched with satisfaction his children had not disappointed him. With another flick of his wrist he motioned them to stand. "Come children, we have much work to do before the sun rises." Gliding them to the door he waited for the others to join him. Together they walked out into the storm tossed night. Except for them, the rain did not fall on their bodies. Vlad appeared to have command over the weather and where they walked it was no longer raining. Soon after leaving the house they disappeared from sight.

Od House front drive

When George Patterson's headlights broke through the darkness to light up the front of the house, there was no sign that anyone had been to the old house. The house appeared dark, foreboding and unoccupied. George pulled to the front of the house and placed his car in park. "Keep the blanket you are going to need it to shelter her against the rain." Barnabas once again grateful for the help from the very accommodating sheriff; gently lifted Vicki and cradled her close to his chest. Covering her head with the heavy blanket he easily carried her up the steps of the old house getting her under shelter.

George watched them disappear through the doors; he sighed and felt he had better drive by his house to check on his wife. He knew his night was far from over and this was probably just the beginning of a very long night. He was bone weary tired and thought about what it would feel like to lay down in a dry bed and just sleep for a few minutes. That was not to be his lot in life this night, when his radio burped from central dispatch. Putting the car into gear he backed up and then pulled out of the driveway that had become rutted. "He needs to get that drive blacked topped." He grumbled after he hit another bone jarring rut, which tested the durability of the shocks of George's squad car and his endurance.

Old House Josette's Room

Barnabas tucked Vicki into bed. Josette's room would not be vacant tonight, which seemed right and made him very happy. He fussed and plumped her pillow and tried making her as comfortable as possible. Turning he lifted one of the petite pointe chairs and set it beside the bed. "So, my dear we have a long night ahead of us, I need to keep you awake."

Vicki yawned and smiled a drugged contented smile. "Do you know what I wish?"

He smiled shook his head no. "As I can't read your mind, I am afraid I do not know what you wish. However; if it is in my power to grant it, then it is yours to ask." He ended his statement with a tender smile.

Vicki snuggled down in the warm bed and sighed. "I wish that you would hold me. Hold me Barnabas and never let me go." Her words were slightly slurred from the drugs. However, he did not care that she was under the influence of a narcotic. Barnabas looked at her with such tenderness. Rising he shifted to sit on the bed and lowering his body next to her and with gentle care gathered her into his arms and held her. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

With her head lying on his chest she expected to hear a heart beat. Because she did not she thought perhaps it was the painkillers Dr. Lang had administered earlier was affecting her. Barnabas again felt that secure feeling of complete happiness holding her close. Resting his chin on the top of her head he drank in the scent that was unique to her. He allowed his sense of smell to individualize all her scents.

The first tantalizing flavor to stand out was the lilac perfume she wore. Another fragrance was the hint of rose water that must be a part of her shampoo. Finally, there was the soft scent from the baby oil that must have been a part of her soap. He reveled in the feel of her hair against his face. It felt like spun silk against his cheek as he held her close. The touch of her skin was soft and tender to his touch. He could not help himself from allowing his hands to rub up and down the exposed part of her arms just to feel the softness that was Vicki.

"Thank you Barnabas. I have never felt so secure and safe as I do now." It was all he could do to keep the monster inside of him. He had come to far to give in to his blood lust now. They spent the next eight hours in each other's arms talking and sharing their deepest thoughts. Vicki was speaking of her life at the foundling home and her quest to find her identity, and her family. "I suppose what I missed the most was not knowing who my mother was."

Barnabas took great care not to put pressure on her arms, or bumping her sore on her head. Being gentle, Barnabas tenderly stroked her hair and listened to her. "Perhaps one day soon, you will no longer need to worry about your family. Perhaps you will be able to begin anew and have your own family."

Vicki smiled and closed her eyes. "That would be wonderful. I could think of nothing more wonderful than sharing that dream with my dearest friend." Lifting her chin she smiled looking up with a drug-induced gaze. Her gaze was fixed to Barnabas and he saw her peering to him with eyes filled with love. Barnabas lifted her chin and placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips and lost himself in the moment.

That is until Vicki shifted and grimaced with pain. It broke the kiss and the moment was spoiled. "My dear I am so sorry. Are you all right?"

Vicki sighed and shifted her arm so she would not bump it and rested her head against his chest. "It was my fault and I should be the one to apologize."

With the night growing longer and the time for Vicki to stay awake passed, Barnabas allowed her to drift to sleep while with a tenderness he had long forgotten was possible held her close. With Vicki sleeping so soundly in his arms he glanced up to the fireplace and looked to the portrait of Josette and sighed softly and thought to himself. 'If only it had been possible for this to have been for us. Since you are truly gone, I must look to someone from this time. I hope I have your blessing.'

Using the utmost care, Barnabas put Victoria on her pillow and removed himself from her hold. Covering her, he walked across the room as the clock began to chime five o'clock that is when Willie met him at the door. "Barnabas, I arranged for Mr. Tepes to use the mausoleum at dawn." Barnabas absently listened to what Willie was saying as the storm continue to rage outside the old house.

He could have cared less what Vlad Tepes did for his rest during the daylight hours. His concerned lay behind him in Josette's room. He nodded his approval for the arrangements Willie had made for Vlad and then listened as a particularly strong gust of wind buckled over the roof. Glancing up he turned his attention back to Willie and commented. "I fear we are in for a strong nor'easter Willie, I am sure we will have a few more hours of this before it moves back out to sea."

Willie sighed and looked over where Vicki slept. His gaze showed his concern and he tried to determine if Barnabas had bitten her. Rubbing the back of his neck, Willie studied his boss and knew he had done no harm to Vicki. "I heard on the radio it's a Category one hurricane and the weather man says it will be down graded later today to a tropical storm then it will go back out to sea as a depression. They think it might very well come back on shore as another storm so it could be around for a couple of days." Willie had let his thoughts stray to Vicki and then to his employer as he continued to inform Barnabas of the weather situation. "The eye is expected to pass over Collinsport around 10 am." Then he paused and took a chance by expressing his thoughts, "Um, Barnabas?"

Barnabas was becoming irritated with Willie noting how he was trying to see if he had taken advantage of Vicki. Being more forceful with his response he snapped out "Yes, Willie?"

Willie looked when Vicki shifted and found a more comfortable spot and continued to sleep. Hearing the tone of his voice Willie looked up and asked sheepishly. "Is she going to be ok?"

Barnabas led Willie outside the room and closed the door. Walking down the hallway he expected Willie to fall into step next to him. "She will be sore but the doctor said she should be feeling better in a couple of days and is expected to make a full recovery." Barnabas knew he wanted to ask if he had hurt her but had changed his mind at the last minute, "Now, Willie since she will be staying here until they can fix the doors at Collinwood." Barnabas continued down the hallway heading towards the cellar. " I need you to go over to Collinwood and bring some fresh clothing for her and of course we will need more staples and food brought in for her needs and comfort." He turned to make his point as he spoke softly, "I do not want her disturbed by anyone especially Tepes. I am hoping to conclude our business and send him on his way."

Willie nodded and watched Barnabas disappear through the door and heard him walking down to the cellar. Willie waited for the sound of the coffin lid being raised and lowered and then Willie turned and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen to take stock of the inventory. Finishing his inventory, Willie walked back to the main rooms of the first floor heading to the cellar door. Securing the door to the cellar, Willie let himself out the front door. He figured he could get to Collinwood, pick up some fresh clothing for Vicki, get into Collinsport and try to pick up some supplies and be back before she awoke. He just prayed that the roads were passable and he would not have too many problems navigating around in this mess that had decided to cling to their lives like a tenacious leach.

Two dark figures hid in the dense foliage of the old house and watched Willie pull away in the truck. Waiting for few more moments they watched the road to make sure they would not be observed. Slowly, they sloshed through the water and mud with relative ease and began to test doors and windows to the old house.

Old House Collinwood

Carefully Giovanni and Gustav slopped their way up to the front door. Finding Willie had been thorough and locked the door. They then shifted to the windows and jimmied the lock. Opening the window they made entry to the house and began their systematic search. In short order they found their prey. Opening the door to the darkened room, they quietly entered where they found Vicki in a light sleep. Hearing something, it aroused her from her sleep and she sat up and demanded what they wanted, "Who's there?" Not readily recognizing anyone she knew; she further demanded while pulling the covers up to her neck. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

They quickly over powered and subdued her, with a roughness not intended to harm but get control, Giovanni growled low, "Quiet, you are going to the old country!" Giovanni placed a chloroform soaked hankie over her nose. She struggled for only a moment and then collapsed in Giovanni's arms. Lying lifeless Vicki had been successfully secured for the old one.

"Quickly Gustav, we must be gone before the fair haired gorger returns." Wrapping her in the blanket they lifted her and walked quickly with a sense of urgency out of the old house and to a waiting car that had been parked by the side entrance. Placing her in the backseat, they drove with as much care and haste, as the weather would permit. Taking care with a drugged Vicki in the rear seat.

Driving the van that had threatened to give out in some areas of the heavily inundated roadways they navigated through the flooded areas and over the country to a nearby private airfield. Giovanni and Gustav joined the others that were gathered inside the hanger arguing with the pilot about whether or not he could take off in the hurricane. "I am telling you with those wind speeds and me trying to take off, we will crash! It is impossible to fly in this weather!" The pilot was about to leave them, when one of the men pulled a knife on him. Two of the men stepped forward and tied up the pilot. Shoving him into one of the vans that had been driven into the hanger. He glanced over to the car next to him and saw a young woman with dark hair covered with light blanket and lying unconscious in the rear seat and that made him moan inwardly. Thinking resignedly he wondered, "What have I gotten myself in now?"

One of the male gypsies, the pilot thought had been called Ivan smacked his face. "Pay attention, we wait for the old one to come, he will make you see reason or decide we do not fly from this place." The pilot was feeling a little afraid at the thought that these men would go to such extremes to take off and wondered what was the cargo or passenger that could not wait for safe conditions to leave. Looking over to the car at the unconscious woman he knew then this was a kidnapping.

With the approach of dusk, Vlad appeared in the hanger in a swirl of mist that formed to man. "Where is she?" He looked around anxiously noting that there were two vehicles in the hanger. Giovanni pointed to the car. "Master we cannot take off in this weather. The plane will crash and the pilot says he cannot fly out until this passes." Giovanni nodded to the pilot tied up in the van. Vlad would have preferred to not bring attention to this situation. Now he was forced to take actions he did not relish. Vlad frowned, "Do we know how much longer this storm is suppose to last?"

Gustav nervously peered around the hanger, "The weather man is saying at least another 12 hours."

Vlad stepped to the car to peer inside seeing the sleeping Vicki and shook his head. "Then we travel out of the path of the storm. We need another pilot and another plane, we will travel inland further away from this storm and its path." Turning to the pilot that had watched him with a extreme degree of trepidation, he swallowed hard when the doors to the van opened. "I need to apologize to you for the rough treatment you received."

Vlad with a flick of one of his long nails cut the bonds on the pilot. "Unfortunately, you have become an unnecessary witness to a situation I had hoped to keep quiet. For that I apologize for what is about to happen." Vlad bent the man's neck dropped his lips to his neck and bit into his neck draining him of every drop of blood from his body." Shoving him to the ground he turned to Giovanni, "Come. We need to go now."

Giovanni had looked away in disgust and watched Vicki shift slightly then resettle. Turning when the body of the pilot hit the ground he avoided looking at the now deceased pilot. Gustav turned to peer at the rain lashing at the opening of the hanger door. "But can you not control the storm?" Gustav asked, knowing that Dracula was supposed to have control over the weather.

Vlad looked to the storm and frowned. "This is something I never started, so I cannot finish, this storm is a storm of nature and another force at work, so I cannot control what another has begun. I said come, before that is found," He nodded to the floor and the body. "Put it in the plane, then we must be off before Collins finds that his precious Vicki is missing and comes for us. We must be in my homeland by midnight tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Old House Collinwood

Dusk

Barnabas awoke to the sound of the storm still lashing the house. He had hoped that the storm would have abated. A feeling of excitement filled him as he walked the stairs to main foyer. He wondered if Vicki was still sleeping. Walking to the drawing room. He glanced around and noticed the fire had been set but was not lit. The room was a little damp and cool so he turned and listened and heard movement in the kitchen." Willie!" He called and Willie appeared through the dining room doorway from the kitchen.

"Yes Barnabas?" He wiped his hands on his apron.

"How is Vicki?" He had instinctively glanced to the stairs and up wondering if she might appear at the head of the steps at anytime.

Willie shrugged, "I let her sleep. I left her things out in the hallway because I was afraid of waking her. You said not to disturb her so I was afraid if I opened the door to the bedroom it might wake her, so I just left the bags in the hallway."

Barnabas nodded started to the stairs, paused and turned back facing Willie. "May I tell her when supper will be ready? You may set the formal dining room table and I will bring her down after she has refreshed herself." Barnabas had paused on the first step he had turned to start up the stairs resting his fingertips on the bannister when Willie stopped him.

"Um you can expect dinner in an hour. I got everything cookin' now."

Barnabas nodded and continued on up the stairs walking down the hallway. Outside of Josette's room he saw the suitcase and over night case that would hold toiletries. They rested where Willie had set them outside the door. Going to the door he knocked lightly and called softly. "Vicki?" He did not want to wake her if by chance she was still sleeping. "Vicki my dear it is Barnabas." Opening the door he paused and looked at the bed. It was empty and the room looked disheveled. Frowning he looked around the room. Walking to the bed, he found a handkerchief lying on the floor by the bed. Lifting the kerchief to sniff it he found the odor disturbing and obviously not intent to bring joy by its scent. He was sure were he not a supernatural being surly his vision would have blurred and he would have trouble staying alert.

Josette's voice came to him from behind. "She has been taken Mon Cherie. Two men came and put that cloth over her face. She did not have a chance once they covered her nose; she was unconscious in very little time. Then they lifted her carried her from the room."

Barnabas turned and looked at the apparition of Josette floating before him. "Who has done such a thing?" His anger was growing with each passing second; he knew that Vlad must be a part of this affront on his home and his woman.

Josette floated to the settee sat. "They looked like gypsies my love. They spoke of hurrying before you or the fair-haired one returned and found them."

Barnabas crumpled the cloth in his hand and with controlled anger growled out. "Tepes! He screamed out, "WILLIE!" Turning to Josette he spat out in his anger, "He believes she is his dead wife Elizabeta." Barnabas slumped down next to Josette. "So, he has taken her." It was more a statement than a question. "I must get her back Josette. She has become important to me."

Josette solidified her form reached over and took his hand. "She has become important to all of us, Barnabas. She is a Collins and she needs our help. She is in grave danger. I owe her and must protect her because she is a Collins. I should never have judged her when she was in our time."

Barnabas looked down at the tiny hand in his and smiled then her words brought his head up. Had he heard her correctly? "Did she just say that she was a Collins? "What do you mean she is a Collins."

Josette released his hand and stood, "My dear Barnabas, why is it no one notices how much Victoria looks like Elizabeth Collins Stoddard?" Barnabas watched Josette drift to pause in front of the fireplace and peer up to her 'portrait. "Barnabas, Elizabeth brought her here as David's governess because she had no other way to bring her home where she belonged. She is Elizabeth's illegitimate daughter."

Barnabas stood a feeling of disbelief and shock coursed through his body. Now as he thought about it, Josette had been right, Victoria had looked very much like Elizabeth in some respects. "I really never gave it much thought my darling Josette. I just knew she was special and reminded me so much of you."

Josette turned sadly to peer over her shoulder. "You know you made a mistake with Maggie Evans. You knew she was not I. Now you wish to replace me again with Victoria, when she is her own woman? Barnabas she has her own qualities you should love."

Barnabas sighed and nodded. "I know, with Maggie I had been too quick. It was because she reminded me of you by her beauty and her appearance and I was wrong to think I could make her into you. She was too headstrong and unable to take my coaxing her into being you and yes, that was my fault. I should have picked Victoria from the beginning she had all the proper qualities. "

"No Cher you are wrong, neither of those women could be me, because they are their own person. You need to love Victoria for who she is not what you want her to be . . . "

From the hallway Barnabas could hear Willie talking with someone. "Yeah sure Julia, I will take that down to your lab. Barnabas? I am sure he is with Vicki in Josette's room."

There was a light tap on the door and Barnabas knew Josette had disappeared. "Come in Willie." Willie opened the door and let Julia enter.

Both paused looking at the empty bed and Barnabas holding a crumpled cloth in his hand. "Barnabas, where is Vicki? I was going to examine her and check her dressing. Dr. Lang said that she suffered some minor injuries." She had looked to the bed and noticed that the bed was empty. Her confusion was complete when extended his hand with a crumpled cloth.

Barnabas held out the cloth to Julia. "She has been kidnapped and this was laying on the floor next to the bed."

Julia took the cloth and sniffed it and blinked her eyes began to tear and she lightly coughed. "Oh my goodness it is Chloroform. A nasty drug used to sedate or render someone unconscious.

Barnabas looked at Willie, "I will need a plane Willie and a pilot. Julia I hope you will help me. We are going to make a trip to Transylvania."

Julia frowned and nodded. "You mean Romania, Transylvania became a part of Romania a few years ago. You know that I will of course help in any way I can. Do you know who has taken her? And why would we need to go to Romania?""

Willie looked at Barnabas, "Tepes?"

Barnabas nodded.

Julia looked from one man to the other with a look of serious doubt they were in their right minds. "Tepes? Surely you do not mean Vlad Tepes, the same Vlad Tepes that Bram Stoker wrote about? The fictional vampire king or as he was called the Dark Prince?" she had smiled at the thought of Barnabas and Willie really believing such a creature existed and that he would be the one to take Vicki.

Barnabas walked to the settee, sitting down he nodded slowly. " I would not have believed it was possible, but I exist and according to the man that showed up at Collinwood last night there are several more that exist and they have a coven that is governed by a board. I can tell you that if I exist Julia there are others and in this case it was not a book of fiction, Dracula did exist. He gave up his soul for eternal life when his wife killed herself and the priests refused to bury her on sacred ground. They damned her so he damned the church and made blood his life."

Julia's smile faded and she thought a moment, had she not always thought that vampires existed? She was looking at the living dead proof of one such creature and that particular creature had become a human being with feelings and the capabilities to love. Those capabilities did not extend to her as she had hoped at one time. He had his own feelings and they did not include one Julia Hoffman. It mattered not, what he was or came to be. The truth of the matter was he had loved and was still searching for love.

She was not about to poo-poo his ideas or thoughts, she had put up with more doubters and skeptical prankster from her college days and into her seeking her doctorate to her receiving her doctor's degree to practice medicine. How she had to face the taunts of her fellow colleagues who had laughed her out of the hall where her dissertation was being presented. Those times and days would haunt her forever. There had been one or two that had taken pity on her and had told her later that they felt she had valid points and those with narrow minds would do well to listen. She had thanked those two colleagues and quietly withdrew into obscurity at her father's clinic called Wyndcliff.

Julia entered the room more fully and sat across from Barnabas. Pursing her lips she looked down at her hands and picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her jacket. She did not want to think of Vicki with a man that could make her into what Barnabas was and she had to chose her words carefully. "Then you are telling me that Vicki is in extreme danger. Obviously, with the circumstances as such it is essential that we must act quickly or she will be doomed to the life of a . . ."

Barnabas finished her sentence. "A life of the undead." Rising he turned to Josette's picture. "He thinks she is his wife reincarnated in Vicki and I truly believe he plans to take her as his eternal mate."

Julia gasped and stood tugging on her jacket and walked to Barnabas' side. "And here I came back with hopeful news." She had crossed her arms over her chest and spoke softly; again she considered his options and her options. The news she had was so exciting and for once she was not laughed from the room when she broached the subject of a new type of blood serum for blood disorders that could possibly be altered to help Barnabas become human again. Standing at his side she glanced at Willie, then back at the tragic look of worry etched on Barnabas' face, "I suppose in order to battle Tepes you will not wish to continue with your treatments."

Barnabas looked down at his fingers which when he was worried or working out a solution in his mind he would play with the cuticles on his nails. Looking up from his nails he caught Julia's gaze and although she kept most her emotions hidden from others he saw through that thin veil of professionalism and knew she was as worried as he was when it came to the Collins family and especially Victoria. Barnabas silently studied his friend and had to admit; in her own right Julia Hoffman was a stately and attractive mature woman with short stylish red hair, penetrating blue eyes and a slender build. She would dress a man's arm nicely in any circle.

His thought had been she smoked, which was a nasty habit for any woman to take up and for Julia, he felt she smoked too much for her continued good health. She as a doctor should have known that and had given up her habit a long time ago, he could see the yellow stains on her teeth which the nicotine was coating her lips each time she lit up a cigarette. He could look past that habit and at one point found he was fascinated by her brilliant mind. She also had a directness unnerved his sensibilities at times. She was using that directness now while trying to be practical how they would bring Vicki home.

Julia's memories of the past

In the beginning, Julia Hoffman had portrayed herself as a historian trying to write about the old New England Families, the Collins family at the top of her list. It was later when she admitted to snooping around and found him in his coffin that she went from a nuisance; to confessing she was a doctor and could help him with his problem. She further stunned him by saying she had Maggie Evans. That Maggie Evans had not died as everyone had thought and it was through Maggie she knew what he was and what he had intended for Maggie. From the first treatment Barnabas treated her with indifference up until he aged rapidly and had to revert back to what he was. That is when he learned about her developing a strong attachment to him.

Her jealousy of Victoria had caused friction between them and then between him and Victoria. That is when their life had begun to spin out of control. A séance was held and Victoria Winters did the impossible. That was to go back in time to save the Collins family. Shortly after Vicki's return, Julia had let go of her temporary lapse of professionalism and had gone from adversary to friend and confidant.

She had come from being an adversary to a dear friend. Whenever danger had presented itself to his family or him self, she had without thought or hesitation been there to support and help when she could. Which was what Barnabas suspected had kept her from pursuing her own happiness for marital bliss. Looking down at his hands he studied his fingernails as he thought about her question.

Current Time

Barnabas nodded. "I will need all my supernatural powers. My abilities compared to his are like an infant. But you said you had hopeful news?" He glanced up his question unsaid but written in his eyes.

Julia smiled and spoke confidently. "I found some new studies on blood disorders at this convention and it even hypothetically spoke of a particular destructive cell that takes over the blood and causes a disease like vampirism. The advancements are far beyond what I believed was possible. It is possible Barnabas that we could be months away from a total cure." "

Julia shifted on her feet and slid her hand into her pocket, "It offered a plausible cure for this destructive cell. However, because no one there had a vampire to try and cure, they put it out there as only a hypothetical cure. There was a lot of uneasy laughing when the doctor that presented the theory indicated that if they had a vampire that they could easily find a possible way of making them human again and saving the world from a future of nothing but nights of darkness."

Barnabas looked down this time he was lost in thought as he focused on the toe of his shoe. Lifting his chin he looked to the window and noticed the rain was abating and concluded perhaps the eye had passed and the last of this storm was over. Smiling sadly he spoke softly, "That would have been good news in deed Julia."

She shot a glance towards Willie, "I brought some blood back with me Willie, and you can store them in the refrigerator in my work room in the cellar." She watched Willie nod. Turning her sole attention to Barnabas. She watched Barnabas watching Willie.

Willie started to leave them in the room. He did not want to admit that he was upset that Vicki had been taken while he was gone and he felt bad that now she was in grave danger. Pausing for a moment he spoke with regret. " I am sorry Barnabas, I thought she was in here sleeping and only did what you asked me to do." Lowering his head he muttered, "I will see about hiring a plane and pilot for you in the morning Barnabas." He quietly left the room closing the door behind him. A part of him feared he was going to get a beating for allowing Vicki to be taken. Another part of him knew exactly what Vlad Tepes was and he was afraid for Vicki and he felt guilty.

Julia folded her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. "Barnabas, I think we are going to need Elliott Stokes help on this. I really think we can get Vicki back and deal with Tepes."

Barnabas looked hopeful. "I suppose I am hampered by only being able to travel during the night. I know Tepes is as hampered as I am in that respect. I think he intends to take her back to his home in Romania. I hope he will not decided to bring her over as soon as he arrives. I feel he will want to woe her and then he will bring her over." That was one small hope he held to thinking of Vicki lost, alone and in a country with a bloodthirsty fiend that had what planned to do to her what he had? Those thoughts made him feel guilty. Had he not tried the same thing with Maggie and was planning the very same thing for Vicki?

Julia began to pace. "If he does convert her, at least we will be able to work with the both of you to bring her back and you back to human form. What I have at this time is only a temporary fix. It would at least allow you to move in the day light."

Barnabas looked up hopefully. "It is as you said Julia, we may need Elliott's help. I know he would do it for Vicki, he is quiet fond of her." Barnabas shifted and walked to peer out the window. "At least I can hope they could not fly in this weather, it would have been far too dangerous to travel by airplane

Julia nodded, "I will go to Elliott's house tonight."

Barnabas sighed and shook his head, "My one hope is with what Sheriff Patterson said the roads are swollen with flood waters. I know Tepes cannot leave the country until this storm passes completely. All air traffic I am sure is, as one would considered grounded. He would not wish to go by ship, it would take too long."

Julia smiled and walked to the door, "Faith Barnabas, we will get her back where she will be safe and sound." She did not wish to upset him further by suggesting that if he could travel inland he could find another mode of transportation and easily be back in his country by the mid day tomorrow if they left this night.

Barnabas sat back down on he settee and steeple his fingers together. Then he smiled, a rather deliciously devious smile and stood up, walking to the door he turned to look at Julia. "Perhaps it is time to teach an old vampire a new trick." With a lighter step he continued to the hallway and called, "Julia! Come we have some work to do, I have an idea. "

Julia walked beside him and smiled, she knew he had thought of a way to see hope where he felt there was no hope earlier. Julia paused with him on the top step at the head of the stairs and turned to face Barnabas. "Yes?" She saw his smile and for once she knew he had a good idea.

Barnabas cupped her elbow leading her down the stairs. "I have an idea and I think I know how we can defeat Tepes and get Vicki back home safely."

Castle Dracul

Carpathian Mountains

Vicki opened her eyes and looked around the dark confines of the room. The combination of the drugs she had for her pain and the chloroform had made her ill and a little disoriented. Pressing her fingers to her forehead she supported her body with a hand to the bed and realized her arm was hurting. Looking around at the shadowed outlines of the room, Victoria was sure that this room was none she had been in before. She knew this room had a strange feel to it and she was sure that the air even felt lighter.

Feeling a throbbing pain in her head she pushed her hair back and glanced down to see she was wearing an odd but expensive nightgown that was designed in layers. The soft pale yellow gown was made of shear silk. It draped her body and wrapped her in a softness that was sensual and oddly comfortable. Slowly she inched to the side of the huge bed, slipping her feet over the edge to place them on the floor she went to push up and felt an immediate shock from her arm. It was an incredible pain that shot through her arm to her shoulder traveling up her neck. "Oh, my goodness." She gasped softly. The pain from her arm was obviously still prevalent and reminded her that she had an accident. Cradling her arm close to her body she pushed up on her feet and realized she was standing on a plush comfortable carpet.

Although the room was dark, she could make out shapes and she noticed that there was a lamp by her bedside. Using her good arm she reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. When her eyes adjusted to the new light in the room that is when shear terror of her current situation filled her with panic and fear. The room was huge and held beautifully preserved antiques. Kindling in the fireplace had been laid and awaited lighting. The room was three times the size of her bedroom at Collinwood and was decorated in ornate tapestries on the walls. "We are not in Kansas any more Toto." She muttered softly to reassure her self mostly that she could still command the English language.

The drapes at the two large windows were made of heavy velvet and appeared to cover a wide window. A delicate dressing table with a matching stool sat in the corner. On the dressing table were a comb, brush, and a few bottles of scents. The oval mirror was very much reminiscent of the one on Josette's dressing table. On tender feet she walked to the stool and sat down looking at her reflection in the filigree edged mirror. Her reflection showed a slight bruise on her forehead under a large bandage. Gently she edged the bandaged off and noted there appeared to be two stitches over a small wound.

Glancing down to the top of the dressing table she noted there was a silver gilt brush, comb and crystal bottles; which reminded her very much of the vanity in Josette's room. Vicki fingered the brush and sighed. Leaning over and supporting her chin to her palm she half turned on the stool and looked over her shoulder around her new surroundings. Glancing back at the mirror she noted her hair had been mussed pretty badly and it needed a good washing and combing out.

Because the brush was in the room she was using she lifted the brush making her appearance more orderly. Pushing up from the stool she used caution with her injured arm. Cradling it close to her body she began to explore her new surroundings. There were three doors, one led to what she discovered was a closet filled with dated gowns of rich brocade and satin, silk gowns and cotton ones with ornate decorations. The other door she explored led to an on suite with bath, shower, sink and toilet. Finally, she made her way to the last door and found it securely locked form the outside.

Feeling a flush of heat in her cheeks and the room sway she slowly using the furniture to steady her balance Vicki made her way back to the bed. The room was growing chilled and she shivered and curled herself under the heavy rose-colored duvet. Pushing the pillows up behind her she leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. A soft knock at the door and Vicki peered anxiously over as a female servant dressed in a black midi length dress with a white crisp apron entered her room. The maid afforded her a pretty welcoming smile and Vicki returned a smile only hers was tense and unsure. "Madam." She curtsied and Vicki looked at her curiously. She had an accent that was similar to Radu's.

"Hello." She said to the servant that went immediately to the fireplace and began to light the fire. "Where am I?"

The servant stood and looked at her curiously and said "Îmi pare rău că nu te înțeleg." Again, this language that seemed familiar yet she did not understand one word she had said.

"I am sorry, I don't speak your language."

From the doorway a deep voice with a touch of humor edging its tone said, "She said she did not understand you." Vicki glanced over and saw the woman servant immediately bow to the man in the doorway; her manner was one of respect and fear.

He spoke to her and said, "Adu doamnă ceva de mâncare și apoi vin înapoi și de a ajuta rochia ei."

She curtsied and spoke softly in response to him, "Da, Alteță." She hurried past him as he entered more fully in the room.

"What did you say to her?"

He walked to the foot of the bed and lowered him self on the edge. Leaning back on his elbow and on his side he looked at the woman in front of him and could not believe how much she looked like his Elizabeta. "I told her to get you something to eat and then come back and help you get dress."

She nodded and then tilted her head. "And she said?"

He chuckled, "You are a curious one are you not? She said "Yes, highness."

Vicki looked at him and sighed, "Highness?"

He nodded, "I am a Prince here in my country."

Vicki blinked in surprise and then asked, "And your country is Romania?"

He reached for her hand and she stilled herself to keep from pulling it back. "It is now, it used to be Transylvania. We were brought into the Romanian Territories in 1918."

Vicki felt her head throbbing and tried to smile and found she was more afraid than cordial. "So, I am in Romania? Radu why have you done this to me? Why am I here?"

Lifting her fingers to his lips he placed a light cool kiss on them. "You are here to become my wife of course. What I want I usually get." He was so self-assured that it irritated Vicki and she had started to pull her and back attempting to gently disengage her hand from his.

Feeling the pressure of her hand being withdrawn from his, he frowned and grabbed her elbow. Looking down she grimaced at the bite of his hand into her sore arm; through pain she spoke softly, "What makes you think I would consider becoming your wife, I do not love you."

He saw her reaction and remembered she had been injured, releasing her elbow he looked to the foot of the bed. "Because I said I get what I want and I want you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Castle Dracula

Carpathian Mountains

Sitting up he realized he had frightened her and caused her pain. It was the last thing he wished to do. Sliding from the foot of the bed he stood curiously looking her over, "Come, I have something to show you." He held out his hand and cupped his fingers motioning her to give him her hand.

She looked at him and then took his hand as he helped her from the bed. With care and ease he navigated her to the door and out into a very spacious hallway. The hallways were wide enough she knew they could easily drive a car down them. Except in these hallways there were priceless antiques and delicate vases with an abundant array of floral arrangements giving the hallway a funereal look and smell.

Leading her down the hallway, they came to a grand staircase with polished mahogany wood and again in evidence a very elegant, very old rug runner that covered the steps and risers; he paused and nodded directly across from them on the wall, which hung a life size portrait of a man and woman.

Vicki gasped, the man was an exact double of the man next to her and the woman was an exact double of her image. She stood regally next to the man; her hair was as dark as a raven's wing, darker than Victoria's, which held hints of red highlights. It was her eyes that made her more Victoria. They were the same hazel eyes with a storm tossed sky look to them.

She wore a dress of rich brocade with a golden embossed corset; the dress was the deepest richest red Vicki had beheld. Over her shoulders was an ermine trimmed cape with decorative coat of arms bearing an embroidered dragon. Upon that glorious thick head of hair which had been plated and curled into an intricate style was a veil of diaphanous material To complete the portrait of a royal couple was a delicate golden crown that was an exact duplicate of the heavier more prominent crown worn by the man..

Vicki was thunder struck while peering at a portrait of her mirror image. "She. . . " Her own voice could not complete the sentence. "She . . ." She began again and finally he interjected.

"Looks exactly like you." He completed her sentence. He had carefully watched her reaction as she realized how much they looked a like. He smiled triumphantly. "She is you, her name was Princess Elizabeta of Moldavia, and she was my wife." Vicki blinked and looked down from the portrait. She could not bring herself to look upon another's features that must have lived in the 15th century and looked so much like her. Now this mad man was claiming to be over four hundred years old. That is what she estimated from the style of dress. It had to be from the mid 15th century.

She was now caught up in fairy tales and this time she wondered when the white rabbit would appear and began to worry that the man known to her, as Radu was hopelessly insane. If that were the case would he expect her to play the role of his wife against her will?

Trying to remain calm she resolved she would try to escape and seek help from the nearest law enforcement agency. He turned to her and smiled. "You are Elizabeta come back to me after four centuries." He took her hand and kissed it, caressing it with each kiss he had placed on each finger.

Vicki began to back away from him and said very softly. "I am not your wife and you sir are quiet mad. I demand you release me this instant and seek help!" She attempted to pull her hand from his only to feel him tighten his hold on her hand. Jerking her close to him, he pressed their bodies together and threw his head back and laughed.

"You really don't believe me. That is fine, you will remember with enough time." Lowering his lips to hers he pressed for a deep and passionate kiss. Vicki did not respond and it must have annoyed him, because he released her, pushed her from him attempting to curb his arousal after holding her and kissing her. Speaking with an abruptness, "Come, back to your room. Katrina will be waiting for you. You must eat then dress and join me in the tribunal room or as you know it as a drawing room. We have much to discuss." His whole demeanor had grown distant and cold.

She had not realized when he had released her she had staggered back putting some distance between them, pressing her fingertips to her lips, she felt the burn of tears brithen then blur her vision and she looked away so he could not see her weakened by his actions. Slowly she lifted her chin and looked to see he was studying her very intently. Then he lifted his hand to her.

Fearful of him, she put her own trembling hand in his and noticed his touch was in some respects like Barnabas, his hand felt cool if not cold. "You must understand Victoria, I am not mad, I am Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia son of Vlad the second and a member of the House of Dracul. You are my wife, Princess Elizabeta and we are finally together at last." He had sounded so self assured when he spoke those words that she had to believe he was completely lost to his madness.

He pulled her into his arms and spoke in his native tongue, "Tu ești inima mea, viata mea, sufletul meu, dragostea mea pentru acum și în veșnicie."

Vicki did not know how she knew it but she knew he had declared his love for her by saying 'you are my love, my life, my soul from now and eternity." She pushed against his chest trying to break his hold on her and he became angry. "Look at me Victoria, look into my eyes." The words were forceful and filled with command.

Vicki struggled against his hold and when he commanded she look into his eyes, she was drawn into the depths of his gaze. She felt her will beginning to dissolve and she found herself holding close to him. Her arms were going up around his neck and she was pressing close to him. Laying her head on his chest she spoke softly, "My love at last we have found each other." She felt him drawing closer and his lips upon hers demanding a return of the same passion he held for her. With the touch of his lips to hers Victoria was drowning in the passion she held for this man.

Vicki was not sure what broke the moment; it was the hint of a scent that was more familiar to her than this man's arms. Her mind registered it, 'Jasmine.' Breaking his hold on her, she stepped back and looked around, the room was beginning to spin out of control and she knew she must have swayed on her feet because she felt herself swept up in his arms. "It is all too new for you. You will rest, eat, and then join me in the drawing room."

Victoria's Bedchambers

Castle Dracula, Carpathian Mountains

Vicki had little appetite. The food that was delivered to her room was delicious; a culinary delight of braised beef in a wonderfully scented sauce, baby potatoes, and mixture of sweet and sour vegetables. Something she might have enjoyed more had the right partner been there to encourage her to eat. However, her companion for her meal was a sweet young lady that spoke no English and kept busy setting up her bath and the room to dress her mistress.

The situation she was in would not allow her to eat. The ordeal had made her feel physically ill. Finally she tired of pushing the food around on her tray and sighed. Looking over to the bathing room she saw that a bath had been drawn and her maid was preparing to wash her hair and see her bathed, which for Vicki was embarrassing because she had always bathed herself.

Stepping from the tub, she found her body encased in a plush soft towel. Katrina helped her to the dressing chambers, which were an extension of the bathing chambers. Vicki was hoping for something light to wear. However, the plan had been to dress her in one of the dated dresses from the closet of the same type of clothing the lady in the portrait had worn. It would appear he was dressing her as his wife had dressed and was expecting her to accept the inevitable.

Normally as in the case when she first wore Josette's' dress she had been excited and delighted to do so. However, this time it was not a charade but appeared to be something more surreal in that to complete this man's mad desires was to have her assume the identity of his dead wife and play out this elaborate charade.

The realty of the situation was disturbing and very frightening. The dresses appeared to be a perfect fit, much as Josette's dress had seemed a perfect fit, it was the same for Elizabeta's dresses. They actually appeared as if they were made for her. Katrina taking care not to hurt the stitches in her head carefully dressed her hair in curls and placed a small tiara on her head with a veil. When she had completed the chore of preparing Vicki for Vlad's approval, she had turned Vicki to look at her image in the mirror. Vicki peered at her image. If she thought she looked like Elizabeta before; this dress made her an exact double of Elizabeta.

Katrina escorted Vicki down the grand stairs to a large receiving hall then to a large entranceway that led into a atrium from there was another room which was an entrance to a large room that apparently was his drawing room.

Vlad sat in a large wing backed chair and like most furnishings in this castle, they were period and very well preserved. Ornately over stated to give one the feel they had been at one time throne chairs. Like most of the furnishings in this castle they were done in royal red velvet with satin trim. They decorated the room with their opulence and Vlad was at home in his surroundings. He was obviously some kind of an aristocrat and was wealthy or he could not afford this life style. She had to tread her way very carefully and escape this night mare world his wealth had created..

"Welcome home my love. I hope you enjoy what I have done to the place. Modern updates were essential in this new age." He had stood at her arrival and walked to her to take her hand and tuck it into the bend of his arm, and led her to the hair opposite the one he had just vacated. He could not take his eyes from her and this made Vicki uncomfortable. She refused to look him in the eyes and watched the floor, the fire, the room anything to avoid that disturbing look he had lavished upon her.

Vicki walked in the heavy gown with a modicum of difficulty as she took the chair he indicated. "I know how difficult it must be for you, and I hope to enlighten you as to what is going on." He stepped away from her and walked to stand in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was huge and it took up most of one wall.

He chuckled softly watching her avoid eye contact with him. Resting his arm against the wide mantle he leaned against it with a casual air of arrogance that seemed appropriate for these surroundings. "You believe me insane; a mad man. I assure you my dear I am not. You must wonder at how I can claim to be over 400 years old. I do so by the same means Barnabas Collins claims to be nearly 200 years old."

Vicki's eyes flashed and she glared looking directly at Vlad. In quick defense she spoke, "You are wrong, Barnabas is not 200 years old, and he is in his late 30's or early 40's at the most."

He cast an indulgent smile and shook his head. "I see he has kept his secret well." He pushed from the fireplace walked to the chair opposite her and sat down. He fell silent for a while as he continued to drink in her image, the beauty that had been found after four hundred years. With that statement done so sincerely he had to make sure that she was truly ignorant as to what Barnabas Collins really was and what he represented to him. A threat. He determined by the sudden flush of embarrassment to her cheeks, he not only found his Elizabeta but she as a virgin and she was totally ignorant of what and who he was and represented.

Choosing his words carefully, he began to half-hearted argument with her in disagreement. "Barnabas Collins is nearly 200 years old my dear, there is no other Barnabas Collins except for the one that resides at old house on the Collinwood Estate."

"That is impossible, he is the great, great grandson of . . . "

Vlad held up his hand and shook his head. "Hear me out and all will become clear to you." He was attempting to try reasoning with her. Vicki sat back; her head was spinning with this information. "In 1795, Angelique Collins. . "

Vicki sighed, "Was a witch, yes, I know, she tried to have me hanged as a witch, she made everyone believe I was doing what she was doing."

It was Vlad's turn to look at her curiously, he was very surprised to discover she had made a claim that would have made her appear to be as mad as she thought he was. "How is this possible? Would you have me believe that you were there?"

Vicki looked down at her hands and spoke softly "Because I was. I don't know how but I was transported back in time during a séance' and lived in the Collins house as a governess to young Sarah Collins and Daniel Collins. I was tried as a witch and was hanged, except when the hangman's nose was removed . . . "The retelling of her trial and execution was trying on her as she spoke her voice grew softer with each word. She was becoming more emotional with the retelling of this tale.

"I was in Collinwood and I was told a young lady, the original governess for the Collins children had traded places with me. We assumed that I exchanged places with Phyllis Wycke, and when I was hanged she was the one that was hung and I came back to Collinwood."

Vlad looked down at his hands then up, " Now how interesting, so you would expect me to believe that you traveled through time. When you disbelieve that I or Barnabas are as old as I claim we are. Well I can assure you Angelique cursed Barnabas to a living death. He walks the night as a member of the undead, seeking to curb his thirst for blood. Your Barnabas Collins is the same one you met in 1795."

Vicki felt her stomach tighten and the hint of bile edged the back of her throat. She reminded herself he was obviously insane and this part of his world demanded he discredit Barnabas by claiming he was some kind of creature. She told herself that she needed to placate him, so her tone took on a soft inquisitive quality. "And you are like him?" Instead duplicity was not her art and her voice had grownhoarse with emotion.

"I was the first, I am Dracula, Prince Vlad Tepes. History was unkind and recorded me as Vlad the Impaler. I will not defend my actions to you now as I did not defend my actions to you 400 years ago." He briefly brushed past the fact he had claimed to be a mystical creature called Dracula and was worried how deep this psychosis went.

Vicki raised a shaky hand to her forehead and rested it against the uninjured side. "This cannot be happening." She whispered.

"But my dear it is happening. I am the original Vlad Tepes born in 1431 and died . . ." he laughed out right and shook his head, "I have not died now have I? I live on during the night and sleep during the day." He was amused by the look of horror that briefly passed over her face.

Vicki stood and positioned herself behind the fireside chair. Using its weight to lean against she looked around the huge opulent room. Easily, she could see that Collinwood's drawing room, foyer, den, dining room and kitchen could fit in this one room. If she did know any better the way he had it designed she would have thought it was the throne room. It was very elegant with rich priceless antiques accenting the room with areas for groups to sit and converse.

Obviously the fireplace was center stage and the focal point of the room. It was as tall as Vlad and she could put one of the estate cars inside it. She wondered if they had actually cooked in the fireplace at one time? It was decorated with teak and Italianate fixtures. The two fireside chairs were wingback and very old. Running her hands across the top of the chair, just by touching it she could tell that the material was rich and textured.

Chewing her bottom lip she glanced up and noticed he was watching her. "Elizabeta would stand behind that chair and run her fingers over the chair, she said it made her feel safe knowing that this was her home and I was here sharing it with her. She was a Princess of Moldavia and never was there a more beautiful talented woman that ever lived." Vicki tucked her chin and flushed.

Feeling the chill of the evening creeping into the room she wanted very much to move closer to the fire. However, the fact he might rise and join her and thereby towered over her from the fireplace, she was shy and afraid of him. "Do you play?" He nodded to the piano in the corner of the room.

Vicki glanced over at the beautiful grand piano and nodded. "I am not very good. But I do play." Vlad stood and walked towards her and Vicki stayed her fear and stood her ground.

He smiled and extended his hand to her and waved his fingers. "Come, play for me." She put her hand in his and he could feel the warmth of her hand and lifted her fingers to his lips and placed a cool kissed them. "They are slender and long, a pianists fingers. I believe you are like Elizabeta, she did not think she played well. She did and she soothed the beast in me." He was trying to humor her with his glib compliment.

He guided her to the piano, the long brocade skit brushing the parquet floor and the soft-soled satin shoes making little noise on the floor as she was guided to the piano. He seated her on the stool and then lifted the lid exposing the ivory keys. A sheet of music was sitting on the rack. "Please this piece was a favorite of my Elizabeta, please honor me and play it."

Vicki looked at the sheet music and laid her fingers on the keys and began to play. Her fingers lightly flowed over the keys with each and the hauntingly beautiful piece of music came to life under her artful play. She relaxed as she played the sweet and romantic song of ages past. Closing her eyes, she felt the music through her fingers and without having to look at the music the tune came to her with little effort. If noting else she felt she had played this piece over and over so there was little or a need to look at the sheet music. She became lost in the piece. Eyes closed she felt a sense of security.

Vlad watched her as she played and he was convinced his Princess was returned to him. He lowered himself next to her on the bench and watched her close her eyes and loose herself in the music. He looked down to watch her long slender fingers moved over the keys. He frowned as he looked at her hand and waited for her to finish the piece.

She ended the piece with a flourish. Sighing deeply she folded her hands in her lap. From the entranceway there came a clapping sound. "Bravo, beautifully played my dear." Vlad stood, turning he smiled and walked towards the older gentleman dressed in formal attire. He was very distinguished looking, with his silvery white hair. His eyes twinkled with delight when he looked upon Vicki sitting at the piano.

Vlad smiled widely opened his arms and went to embrace the older gentleman. "Ahh Count Rudolph, welcome old friend. Please come and meet Victoria."

Victoria stood with slow deliberate steps she walked towards the older gentleman. Her first assessment was that he was of average height and weight, but carried himself with such arrogance and authority that Vicki felt compelled to curtsy before him when she was within a foot of him and Vlad. Vlad smiled proudly watching her hold her humble position.

The older gentleman reached a hand forward and cupped her chin in his palm. "Bella, she is as you said Vlad, she is so much like Elizabeta, I almost feel she has returned to us from the dead."

Vlad laughed and assisted Vicki to stand. "She does not have all of Elizabeta's memories but she is coming along nicely."

Vicki stood awkwardly in front of the gray haired gentlemen. His strikingly intense blue eyes captivated her. He looked aristocratic with that meticulously groomed mustache and goatee. By just looking at him, Vicki could not determine an age, as he appeared ageless.

He felt his eyes began to tear up when he looked at the beauty before him. "I feel as if my little girl has returned home to her Papa. Come child sit with an old man for a while and let me drink in your beauty." Vicki felt drawn to the old man as he took her hand and hooked it through the crook of his arm. "When you sent me her picture Vlad, I could not believe my eyes." Vlad followed them to the fireside chairs and seated the old man in one chair while he escorted Vicki to another chair.

"Count Rudolph was Elizabeta's' father." Vicki knew better than to question him, he had after all shown her the versions of his truths of purporting to be nearly 470 years old. She sat in the chair and folded her hands demurely in her lap.

He looked at her and smiled, "Child do not be afraid, you are safe here with Vlad. He will take good care of you." Vicki tucked her chin and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

Once again, Vlad looked at her ring less finger and frowned. Turning to the long pull cord by the fireplace he tugged. On silent footfalls a male servant dressed in red livery entered the room and bowed to Vlad. He looked over at the servant and ordered, "Du-te adu inel doamna lui și o aduce la mine."

Rudolph looked at Victoria's fingers and smiled. "So, you think the time is right to give her Elizabeta's' ring?"

Vlad nodded and met the servant when he returned carrying a golden cask. Taking the cask from the man, he set it on the side table opened it and removed a ruby ring surrounded by diamonds set prettily on a wide gold band. Walking to Victoria's side he took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Once again she was filled with a moment of de-ja-vu when the ring appeared to fit as if it had been made for her. The stones weighted her finger and she looked at the blood red ruby and frowned.

"I . . . really don't think . . ." she tried to take the ring off and found it would not come off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Castle Dracula

Carpathian Mountains Romania

"Do not try my dear, the only thing that will remove that ring will be your death. It is enchanted by a gypsy and it is yours until the end of eternity."

Rudolph smiled and nodded and sighed. "So, you do plan to take her as eternal mate?"

Vlad crossed the room and brought another chair back to the fireplace and set it next to Victoria and then seating himself he proclaimed proudly. "Why should I not, she is Elizabeta and my wife."

Vicki was feeling sicken by the fact they spoke about her as if she were not in the room with them. She could taste the bitterness of the bile as it tickled the back of her throat and she knew if she did not do something she was going to be sick. She stood from the chair and paced to the fireplace and hugged her arms close to her chest.

Vlad had watched her and noticed how unsettled she was. He sighed softly; he knew she was still resentful for being torn away from her beloved Collins. That was an unnecessary evil he would deal with when the time was right. Smiling for his father in law he spoke while he watched Victoria huddle close to the fire. "I will give her time, time to remember who she is and where she belongs, which is here with her prince." Vlad and Rudolph continued to watch her and both wanted her to remember soon. So this uncomfortable silence between them could end.

"I wish her mother had lived long enough to be brought over. After Elizabeta died, it took the life out of my beautiful Katharine. She no longer wished to live and grieved herself to death." Rudolph was transported to that night his beautiful daughter had thrown herself from the battlements. Then barely a year later her mother had followed by giving up on life. In the matter of a year he has lost two of the most precious people in his life.

Now, in this castle with them speaking of her as if she were not there she was filled with the irony of her situation. All her life Vicki had wanted a sense of family, to know her ancestry, to be a part of something or someone's life as a family member. Now all she could do is close her eyes and call silently to the night. To the only family she wanted in her life, to the only man she knew she would love to her dying day.

"Oh Barnabas, where are you! Please save me." A single tear slid down her cheek. She knew that Vlad had stood and walked to her side, she could feel him there and she did not wish to look at him.

He took the expensive linen kerchief, lifted her chin and captured her gaze with a sincere and sad look. Slowly with ultimate care he took the kerchief and gently wiped her tears away. "Do not cry my love. I will give you time to adjust. When the time is right, I will invoked my rights as husband and bring you over. Then and only then you will know you truly belong to me."

Vicki's thoughts raced through her mind. She needed to stay calm and make a plan. Surely, she would be able to gain his trust and find her way out of this castle and to the nearest U.S. consulate. She just had to keep a clear mind. Strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace interrupting her thoughts. "You look tired my love. I shall have Marisa escort you to bed and have her prepare you for the night. I know you had a rough day with travel and finding you were home once again." Bending he placed a chaste light kiss on her lips and smiled.

She had laid her head against his chest; there was no warmth or a heartbeat for her to heard. Closing her eyes she prayed to whomever would listen to her prayer. "Please make this a dream. Let me wake up and find I am back at Collinwood and this is nothing more than a horrible dream." She felt him guide her to the rope pull. Rudolph stood and with concern edging his face he walked to her side.

"Sleep well my darling. Soon we will be one big happy family again." Rudolph leaned over and kissed her cheek and then turned to Vlad. "I must be going. I have another engagement. The very demanding and quite charming Countess Monnet has invited us to a gathering this evening. I hope to see you and Elizabeta out soon socializing with the rest of our kind."

Vlad sighed. "That would not be wise Rudolph, not as she is now. She would be a big temptation to the newborns. I fear I should wait until she has been brought over. I might have a small gathering here before then, I would of course need to make sure she and the other humans are safe from any temptations of our newest members. I think I need to think about when we shall socialize. Why I might even have a gala here. At least here when she is introduced, I have more control over our brethren. Do give the dear Countess my regards and my apologies for not attending this evening."

Marissa entered the room curtsied to the Prince and his father in law. Speaking softly she looked tense and afraid while in their presence. "Prințul meu a sunat?"

Vlad nodded and looked to Victoria, ""Ahh Marissa, ia prințesa în camera ei și să se pregătească ei pentru pat. Voi fi la scurt timp să o vadă înainte de a se retrage." He turned to walk to Victoria's side. "Come my dear, Marissa is here to take you to your room and prepare you for bed." He kissed her forehead, before handing her over to the maid. Watching her being escorted from the room he turned to his father in law. "I want her to remember soon. I don't want to shock her into her memories. I would prefer they come more naturally before I proceed to make her mine."

Somewhere over the Black Sea

Julia sat next to Barnabas in the private jet. "We should be landing in an hour Barnabas. Then we will need to move quickly to get to our next objective." Barnabas peered out the window of the plane. There he saw the darkness of the night blending with the clouds. Clouds he could have reached out and touched from the window. His thoughts had been preoccupied with bringing Victoria home. Twice he thought he had heard her calling to him for help. "Barnabas?" Julia touched his arm. Barnabas turned his head. "What, keeps you so deep in thought?"

"I was just marveling a what an age we live in. Where you can board an air ship and fly to a destination in less time than by sea. I suppose I was marveling at how much we have advanced as a nation and what all I missed while trapped in my coffin in the mausoleum." He had smiled sadly thinking of all he had loss and he was not about to loose Victoria.

Julia smiled and steeple her fingers together. "Yes, it is a marvel. I am sorry you missed so much, but think of what you can share with your friends as you learn of the new and exciting things that have happened while you were trapped." She wanted to put a positive spin on this because she had heard the melancholy in his voice. "Barnabas did you hear what I said earlier?" She watched him turn his gaze and focused back to her.

"Yes, my dear. I had Willie hire us a guide to take us to a village near the Castle Wallachia."

Julia sighed, "And the supplies I will need?"

Barnabas nodded, "The guide will get the supplies for us and a place to prepare what you need."

Julia smiled, "Good. I hope that Victoria is safe, that he has not changed her."

Barnabas nodded his agreement. "Willie will follow us on the next commercial plane. He has found us a place to live until we can resolve this situation."

The plane began to bump and roll and the 'fasten seatbelt" signs came on and the captain came over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the captain. We have hit some air turbulence, I am going to ask you to return to your seats, extinguish all cigarettes, and fasten your seat belts."

Julia put out her cigarette and fastened her seatbelt. Since Barnabas had not unfastened his, he turned his attention back to the window and closed his eyes. Mentally he tried to project his thoughts out to Victoria, "Vicki, my dear, I am coming. Have faith my dear. I will be there soon."

From behind Julia and Barnabas, Professor Stokes spoke to Julia. "My dear Julia, has everything been prepared for our arrival?" She leaned around her seat to look at the scholarly gentleman in a grey suit and sitting uncomfortably cramped in his narrow seat. Timothy Elliot Stokes was a robust and portly gentleman with more knowledge than anyone Julia Hoffman had ever met.

That was one of the many reasons she had come to admire him. He looked every bit a scholar from the top of his full head of greying hair to the bottom of his obviously large feet. He was always impeccably dressed and she loved the fact he wore a rather soft scent of a special blend of after-shave he must've had imported in from France or Egypt.

She noted when he addressed her it was always with his rapt attention and his full respect for her standing in the medical community. "Barnabas assures me that Willie has taken care of everything. That a guide has been hired to take us to the village near castle and that he has procured my supplies."

"Yes, yes, my dear. I am aware of those arrangements, what I was speaking of was the arrangements for our friend Barnabas."

Julia flushed prettily and then nodded. "I took care of that personally. Before we boarded the plane."

Stokes leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes. "Good, good. That was a concern for me. It should not be long before we land and we should have about 2 hours before daylight."

Julia held up her hand. "I have given Barnabas an injection and it should last for at least another 8 hours so daylight is not a problem."

"Very good my dear. Then I shall try to take a small nap before we land." He did sound sleepy.

Julia turned back and noted Barnabas had his eyes closed. Thinking Timothy had a good idea she closed her eyes and tried to relax until they were to disembark the plane.

Barnabas continued to try to navigate time and space to find Vicki and see if she were safe. The shot Julia had given him was inhibiting his supernatural abilities. Wrinkling his forehead in concentration he continued to try to draw on his abilities.

He saw a huge castle surrounded by beautiful ornate gardens with a large water fountain in the front courtyard. A tall wall surrounded the grounds and the entrance had a tall iron gate with an emblem of a Dragon accenting it. Pushing forward with his mind he entered the castle. There he perceived a huge receiving hall with parquet tiling and the focal point was a huge dual staircase with a mid landing. Allowing his mind to continue with the flow of what he was receiving he could visualize going up the staircase. Arriving at the top he smiled, standing before him was the apparition of Josette.

Beckoning him to her follow her, she led him down the large hallway to the room at the end of the hallway. He arrived at the end of the hallway, and tried to open the door and found it locked. Knowing he was in ethereal form he walked through the doorway and paused. There on the bed laid his sweet Victoria. Gliding quickly to her side he glanced down at her. She lay sleeping with tears drying on her cheeks.

Reaching his hand forward he gently moved her hair so he could look at her neck. She bore no marks of a bite from a vampire. Smiling with relief, with a tenderness that was uniquely his he gently touched her forehead. He watched her smile and whisper his name. "Barnabas, my love." Leaning over he kissed her lightly on the lips and stepped back.

She was safe for now; he just needed to make sure she stayed that way. Josette hovered in the doorway. "Barnabas, she will be safe for now. I fear that his patience will wear thin and he will force her to embrace him and his belief that she is his wife reborn."

Barnabas turned to look at her, "He will learn her will is strong and he will need to contend with me."

Josette sighed and then turned, "He comes. We must not be here when he enters the room."

Barnabas nodded curtly took Josette's hand and together they faded from view in the ethereal world disappearing as the door opened. Barnabas sat up as the Captain announced they would be landing. " We will be landing in five minutes, please fasten seatbelts, replace your trays in the upright position, extinguish all cigarettes. The current temperature is a balmy sixty-nine degrees."

Barnabas could feel the wheels lowered, with a thump they were locked into place, then his ears began to pop with the atmospheric change. "I don't much care for this part of the journey its very unsettling." Julia chuckled that the only part of this journey for Barnabas had been the change in atmosphere upon landing.

"I promise if you chew some gum its not so bad, I hardly notice it any more. Oh look there is the car and the guide that Willie must have hired." She nodded to a portly man holding a sign that had the name "Collins written on it." The three disembarked the plane, and walked to the car, the man had another man helping unload their bags and placed them in the trunk of the car. It did not take long before they were on their way.

The luxury car navigated the narrow roads of the Burgos Pass and rolled slowly into the quaint village. Neat white cottages peppered the hillsides and small businesses doing what appeared to be a brisk business caught their attention. "How quaint." Julia remarked looking with interest at the shops as the car navigated through the town.

"Yes, I am sure they are very nice people." Barnabas was beginning to feel tired and knew that the sun would be rising soon. The soft pink tendrils of the sun rise painted the sky with its arrival.

The car traveled through the narrow two-lane road with little difficulty giving way to the occasional bicyclist, motorbike and scooter. Rarely were there any larger conveyances seen as they drove to the out skirts of the village.

Such an opulent and regal vehicle was a curiosity for the villagers. The occasional pedestrian stopped to stare and speculate who would own such an extravagant vehicle. The driver however smiled and waved to the towns folk calling out occasionally a hello to them when he passed someone he recognized.

Barnabas was beginning to show he was feeling fatigued when the car drove in front of a two-storied neatly kept cottage at the end of a cul-de-sac. Pulling to a stop in front of the comfortable looking cottage, their chauffeur-guide exited the vehicle and opened the two doors to the car. "I have procured this home for your use while you are here in Wallachia. You will find it neat, clean and at your disposal for however long you wish it." His voice held a British accent as he explained their accommodations.

Elliott smiled, "Oxford?" He asked the middle aged portly man who nodded proudly.

"Please call me Ian, I will be your guide while you are here." Four years. Then I lived in Liverpool for another ten before coming home to Romania." He supplied his name with a tip of his cap and continued to walk up the cobblestoned walkway to the front door of the house.

Leading the party up the front pathway he allowed them to look over their surroundings. The house was two-storied abode with shuttered windows and a nice courtyard with lovely flowers growing in the garden beds. A three-tiered fountain flowed with a soft tinkling sound.

Ian was a stocky short man who doubled as a guide and a delivery of parcel post. If anything he was a resourceful jolly man whose intent was to please all his clients no matter the wear and tear on his personal or professional life.

He wore a chauffeur's uniform that was a size too small. Waddling his robust and squat barrel chested figure to the front door, he opened the door with a set of keys and turned to hand the keys to Julia.

"This is lovely Ian, thank you." Julia smiled as he led them up the cobble-stoned walk to the front door and opened it.

Taking the keys she followed him through the door to a neatly kept home. The inside was well appointed with modern conveniences and furnishings.

"There are six bedrooms upstairs 3 that face the front of the house and 3 with a rear garden view."

Ian moved around the inside of the house to show them the house,. Entering the front door they were standing in a sitting room, dining room, kitchen, living room, bathroom and den on the lower level, there were two staircases leading to the upstairs. The house smelled of fresh cut flowers with a hint of a disinfectant.

One set of stairs was in the kitchen and the other in the front of the house as they entered the foyer. Long narrow hallways upstairs and down with open doors allowed them easy access and view to the rooms.

Julia went upstairs and claimed a room with a rear view, as did Barnabas. Elliott chose a room with a view of the street and front garden. As Ian carried the luggage in, a truck arrived with a long narrow crate.

Ian directed the men to carry it to the cellar. Barnabas followed them down the stairs to a comfortable cellar that housed a wall of wine. The foreman turned to Ian and asked, "Are domn vrea să deschidă cutia?"

"Mr. Collins, they want to know if you wish them to open the crate?"

Barnabas shook his head. "No, I will have my man-servant take care of the contents when he arrives.." Barnabas gave Ian some gold coins, "For their trouble and thank them for me."

Ian turned and said, "El nu și dorește să aibă acest semn al aprecierii sale." The foreman smiled and took the coins and divided it up with his help and looked at Barnabas and said, "Vă mulțumesc Vă mulțumesc și la domn."

Ian looked at Barnabas and said, "I think you have made a friend, he said thank you very much."

Barnabas nodded to the men watching them move past him. "Now, Ian, where will Julia set up her lab?"

Ian looked to a door at the end of the room. "Come, I have already brought in the items she needed." He stepped to the doorway and opened the door. Barnabas was amazed and pleasantly surprised, the room was almost identical to the one his crate lay in, except this room had no wine was a huge room by definition and pristine except for the cardboard boxes that set on three tables against the wall.

Julia entered the room holding an embossed envelope and smiled. "Excellent, this is perfect. Thank you Ian."Turning to Barnabas she spoke softly, "It seems that Elliott and I have received an invitation for a gala event at the Castle. I just found this on the hall table. It would seem that he is aware that we have arrived. You are also invited."

She handed over the envelope with Barnabas' name written in calligraphy. The ink gold flecks glistened on the envelope. Barnabas smiled and moved past her and Ian. "Excellent, did you pack your gala clothing Julia?"

She sighed, "I am afraid I came with only business clothing."

Ian bowed to her; "If Madam will permit, I will be happy to take you to the nearest clothier so you can purchase a gown for tonight."

Julia nodded, "Thank you Ian, I would appreciate that very much." Ian bowed to her and followed her out. Julia was caught by his charming smile, twinkling blue eyes and the blond hair that refused to stay in place as it fell over his eyes. He complimented her height by being almost the same height as she was in her low-slung heels. "I will be back shortly." Julia followed Ian out the door.

Professor Stokes came down the stairs and looked at the envelope. "It would seem that Mr. Tepes has thrown down his gauntlet and wanted us to know he knows we are here."

Barnabas had followed Julia and Ian up the stairs and was met by Elliott, he watched Julia disappear with Ian through the door then turned and walked to the sitting room and looked around at the cozy cottage style room. "He is doing exactly what I hoped. I had Willie send him a telegram saying we were coming to the Village."

Stokes walked to the window and folded his hands behind his back. "Speaking of Willie, he has just arrived."

Barnabas stepped next to Elliott's side and peered out the window and watched as Willie arrived in a hired car. Taking the keys he opened the trunk and pulled out a three suitcases and slammed the trunk closed.

Stacking two cases on top of each other and resting them against his body, Willie lifted the third one with his free hand, which appeared to be quiet heavy. Looking at the house he ambled up to the front door, Willie kicked against the door's bottom.

Barnabas went to meet him, "You may choose a room upstairs Willie, unpack and then join Professor Stokes and myself in the sitting room." Willie nodded and shifted past Barnabas to the stairs.

In short order, Willie was back downstairs and looking for Stokes and Barnabas in the sitting room. "It would seem that Mr. Tepes is having a ball tonight Willie. The Professor and Julia will be attending. You and I will arrive later; we have much to do between now and then. "

Willie looked around the room. "Sure, sure Barnabas. Where is Julia going to set up her lab? I brought the rest of her stuff."

Professor Stokes walked to the basement doorway, "If you will follow me Willie, I will show you to Julia's lab and there is the matter of Barnabas' coffin. It is in the basement and will need uncrated."

Barnabas stepped back from the window. He had not noticed he was sweating in the sunlight and was growing lethargic. "Thank you Professor, I fear I had let time get away from me. I must be in my best form to do what I need to do tonight. If all goes well, Victoria will be on her way home."

Willie stopped and turned. "I have a plane and pilot on standby ready to fly us to Austria. From there we can hire another plane to fly us to England and then home to the good old U. S. of A."

Barnabas nodded. "Then we must be ready to move fast once Julia does what she needs to do." Turning he followed the two down the stairs and waited for Willie to uncrate his coffin. Making him self comfortable, he reposed him self into the coffin, closed his eyes and began his restorative sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Castle Dracula

Carpathian Mountains

The evening mountain air was crisp as Ian drew up in front of the castle; jumping from the driver's side he walked to the passenger door and opened it. Holding out his hand he assisted Julia and Timothy out of the car. The front of the castle was lit up and there were servants at the front door dressed in livery with the insignia of the Dragon on their vests. The looked very distinguished in their smart uniforms standing at attention, opening the door for the guests and turning back to stand at attention.

From the approach to the double ornately dressed doors the sound of laughter and music could be heard from inside. Julia pulled her fur wrap closer to her as she looked anxiously around. Elliott could feel her unease and trying to lighten the moment for her he smiled charmingly, dropped his monocle from his eye and spoke sincerely, "Julia may I tell you how utterly enchanting you look this evening." He had taken her hand and tucked it at the bend of his elbow.

Julia flushed and said softly, "Thank you Elliott. I am rather fond of my new dress." She looked down at the black and white flowing gown of chiffon artistically decorated with sequins. The slender cut of the dress accented how tiny Julia's waist really was. Standing next to Elliott who dwarfed her somewhat made her appear more petite than she was.

"It is a step up from your two piece business suits. I particularly like the way you have styled your hair." He had leaned over and spoke softly against her ear. She smelled wonderful too with the perfume she had bought to go with the dress.

Julia looked down at her shoes and then up, she had taken time to put curls in her hair and fluff to accent her high cheekbones and expressive eyes. "Thank you again Elliott."

He patted her arm affectionately as he escorted her up the long stairs to the front doors of the castle. Handing over their invitations, the livery immediately bowed and opened the door for them. Upon entering the foyer, a maid dressed in a long black dress with stiffly starched white apron and hat took their wraps. Julia hugged her purse close to her and Elliott noted she let her thumb play with the rhinestone-encrusted catch. He further noted she wore the heavy ornate ring on her dominant hand. "I take it you have our special cocktail in the ready?" He whispered softly in her ear.

She nodded. She was becoming more tense and was showing how nervous she was as her eyes glided around the foyer and to those that were attending to their immediate needs. She could determine that they were human. Distracted she failed to notice the maid waited to escort them down a long hallway to the rear of the house and to a large ball room with an atrium above looking down on the festively dressed people on a dance floor below. Julia glanced to the decorative mirrors adorning the walls and noticed that most on the floor did not have reflections.

That was something that caused her stomach to clamp down. A part of her wanted to be excited, to think that out of all these people here she could easily offer them a cure for their life and its condition. Pausing at the top of the stairs holding tightly to Elliott's arm they waited for the major domo stationed at the top of the stairs to announce them to the room. "The Honorable Professor Elliott Stokes and Dr. Julia Hoffman."

From below they saw a tall elegantly dressed man turn at the mention of their names, with a predatory smile he towards them appearing to meet them the moment they arrived on the bottom step. Elliott watched him posture his position and had to admit he was a natural to these surroundings. He had been born to them. "Taller than I expected." Elliott muttered softly to Julia watching Vlad dressed elegantly in black tux with his coat of arms on the breast pocket paused to await their arrival on the bottom step.

With a pride all his own he spoke almost to happy for Elliott's comfort. "Ah, Professor Stokes and Dr. Hoffman so glad you could make it. I was expecting Mr. Collins to be with you." He glanced to the top of the stairs half expecting to see Barnabas had dawdled behind.

Julia felt her gloved hand taken and he kissed it and then shook Professor Stokes hand. Half dismissing the absence of Barnabas he turned to Elliott. "I have read your books Professor and find that your take on the black arts to be quiet prolific in your writings on such and amazingly correct. Where do you get your information?" He was charming and it was for Elliott to wade through the façade of congenial politeness to see that Vlad Tepes was just being polite in the company of his contemporaries.

Stokes laughed, "From experience dear boy. I must say I am surprised that you took the time to read something as mundane as my take on the occult. It would seem to me that you could be the educator when it came to that subject and I the student."

Vlad reached for Julia's hand and tucked it in the bend of his arm and led them across the room where two throne chairs sat. Beside each chair were two more chairs. Vlad walked Julia to the smaller chair on the left of the one chair and seated Julia in a side chair and then extended his hand to Stokes and invited him to sit next to Julia.

"I see you are seating me to the right of the Queen's chair. You are doing us great honor. I thank you."

Vlad laughed. "I do honor to my sweet Elizabeta, she thinks of the two of you as parents. How could I not treat you with nothing but honor." He half bowed to them. Noting that the music had stopped. Turning from Elliott he smiled, he knew why all eyes were now fixed to the top of the stairs.

The music had stopped and all eyes were fixed to the figure at the top of the stairs. The major domo announced. "Her Highness Princess Elizabeta of Wallachia." Vicki appeared at the top of the stairs and stood resplendent in a gown of soft gold trimmed in ermine with a red day coat.

On her head rested a crown of gold with rubies embedded in it. Vlad turned with a faux apology. From Julia's perspective he almost seemed giddy with Vicki's arrival. Turning he bowed, "Ah, my Princess has arrived, excuse me. I am sure you will wish to speak with her, but you must wait until I have officially welcomed my guest and we do the opening waltz. I know it is not of my era but it is a lovely dance to open a ball."

On feet that were as light as he felt seeing his beloved dressed as she had the night he proposed to her, he glided across the room like an infatuated groom. He did not wait for her to walk down the stairs he took the stairs two at a time and took Vicki's hand and laid it on top of his. Turning with a regal pose he carefully escorted her down the stairs.

"I see he has dressed her in the 15th century gown of the royal wife of his house." Elliott observed Vicki taking care to not step on the long gown and to navigate the stairs with great caution so she would not trip. "She seems to be in a denial or shock phase."

Julia watched to see if Vicki showed any signs of being bitten. "She appears to be untouched." Noting that her slender neck was not showing signs of injury.

Elliott glanced at the open neckline of her dress and looked at her throat. When they passed in front of the mirror, Vicki's reflection was plainly displayed. However, Vlad's was not. "She has not been turned, she has a reflection." Julia mused and stood with the approach Vlad and Vicki.

"Julia!" Vicki was genuinely happy to see her and wanted to rush to her. Seeing Elliott standing next to Julia she turned to face him, her joy still written in her voice and on her face. "Professor! You both are here! Where is. . .' she glanced around with eyes that shined with hope. Searching the area around the room.

Julia reassured her, "He was not feeling well, he did promise to be here later." Vlad stiffened and Vicki could feel his displeasure at her being so excited about Barnabas coming later. She knew she had created a gaff with her excitement seeing her friends. It was evident in the coldness of his voice and the tug on her hand.

"Come Elizabeta, our guests would like to enjoy the music. We must open the gala by doing the first dance." Vlad led Vicki none to gently to the center of the dance floor and the maestro began the music. Vicki felt herself being twirled in a waltz around the room. She had lifted the train of her skirt, took his hand and felt his hand on her hip and he pulled her closer and then began to glide.

"She looks very striking in that gown. If it were not for the fact that I know the waltz was not introduced until 1799, I would almost believe she had stepped out of a portrait of the 15th century. Look at the detail on the gown. Why I believe they are originals from that period." Elliott had lifted his monocle to study the detail of Vicki's dress.

Julia watched Vicki and noted the intense concentrated look she had. "Elliott, look Vicki is fighting him for control of her mind. When she glanced up into his eyes, she looks away and begins concentrating. He is trying to exert his will on her."

Elliott studied the two on the floor and nodded. "She is fighting him. I fear we must make our move tonight or she will succumb to his will and we will lose her forever. I fear our Prince is very possessive and might even be a bit jealous of loosing her to Barnabas."

Julia nodded her agreement. "We must act soon. When you see me leave with her, you will need to go and get the car. Have Barnabas meet us in the rear garden. He will need to get her to the car and then we can make haste to leave."

With the fading of the music and the end of the dance, Vlad escorted her back to the chair on the dais to a polite smattering of clapping. Seating her in the left chair, Vlad turned and faced his guests. "Dear Friends, please enjoy!"

The floor began to fill with dancers as more people arrived. The partygoers read like a blue plate special. With the arrival of each new couple or group that entered the room. They came with titles of her grace the Duchess or his grace the Duke, Count and Countess and on and on. Each arrival brought Vlad to the floor to welcome his guests with his courtly and effusive way of the proper host; he shook hands or kissed the back of the ladies' hands and welcomed and then thanked them for coming.

With Vlad leading them back to meet his wife, and making it a point to introduce Vicki as Elizabeta. Vicki was showing her reserve as she accepted the introduction, holding herself stiff and proud she sat with hands folded neatly in her lap. Her mood was pensive and she appeared to be anything but the happy wife of the Prince of Wallachia.

Expectantly, Vicki watched the top of the stairs and as the major domo announced the arrivals and the one she hoped would be announced was not only made her feel another nail in the coffin she knew waited for her at the end of this ridiculous façade. As the hour passed a notable difference in Vicki's demeanor was evident. When no more announcements seemd to be forthcoming in that moment it left her heart with a heaviness and the look of hope dying with the evening.

In the deepest recesses of her mind she began to feel she was lost and would not be rescued by that knight in shining armor she had dreamed would appear and take her from this madness she had found herself trapped and afraid. The fear was slowly etching its way into her body and her manner. Julia stood and stepped to Vicki's side. "Vicki, would you like to take a stroll and get some fresh air? You look pale and pensive, perhaps a short stroll in the garden in the brisk mountain air would restore your natural color to your cheeks." She smiled and glanced to Vlad for permission.

"I fear she may be a little pensive and over whelmed by the occasion and it is showing in her health. She looks unusually pale."

Vlad looked at Julia and then to Victoria. "Elizabeta? Are you unwell?" He had narrowed his eyes and Vicki had been around him long enough to know that look was a dangerous one.

She now had to fear for her friends and not so much her self. Clearing her throat she lowered her chin and spoke shyly. By taking on a contrite and apologetic tone she had hoped to placate him, she spoke softly, "I am a little warm, my lord husband."

Vlad motioned for a servant. The servant was at his side immediately, "Please escort the good Doctor Hoffman and my wife while they stroll in the gardens." He helped Vicki to stand. Turning to the servant he leaned close to the servant's ear he whispered, "Do not leave them alone for any reason." The servant bowed to his master and offered his arms to both women.

Julia sighed; she had hoped to get her alone long enough to tell her they were there to rescue her. That Barnabas was waiting for their signal to whisk her away to home. It was obvious she would not be able to get Vicki alone long enough to do what they needed to do to accomplish this part of their mission.

"Your grace." He said and bowed to Vicki and then to Julia. Julia took his arm and Vicki hesitated and then took his arm.

"Thank you." They moved in tandem towards the patio doors and out into the cool evening air. As promised the air was crisp and cool and Vicki could feel her cheeks cooling with its caress.

Walking slowly she glanced at Julia, "I am so happy to see you and Professor Stokes. You said Barnabas was feeling ill?"

Julia nodded and spoke softy in return. "He had a long flight here and I fear he stayed too long awake. I believe he is suffering from jet lag. He did promise he would be here later." This elicited a half smile from Vicki; she had the feeling Julia was just saying what she thought Vicki wanted to hear.

Julia pressed the little button on her ring and carefully moved her hand so it rested against the servants arm. She knew that the jacket he wore was too thick to press the needle into his arm and the gloves on his hands would not let penetration of the small needle to dispense the sleeping medicine.

Pausing she stepped in front of the servant to face Vicki. "My dear, I could not help but notice earlier while you were dancing with Prince Tepes that you were sporting a very lovely ring. Is that a real ruby?" She reached for Vicki's hand and pressed the needle from her ring into Vicki's palm. Vicki blinked feeling the stick then look at Julia's ring. Hiding the confusion over what just happened she nodded.

"It is the wedding ring Vlad gave his wife. He felt I should have it." Julia smiled and then stepped back to the servant's other arm. "It is lovely my dear." They started to step forward continuing with their stroll and the point of their destination appeared to be a multi level water fountain..

"Yes, it's very pretty." Vicki nodded and then stopped. Her face had gone very pale and she wobbled on her feet. "Oh, I feel kind of woozy"

She swayed and the attendant caught her before she fell. Julia bent to appear to do a cursory exam. Picking up her wrist to check her pulse and then pressing her fingertips to her face, she looked at the servant. "Put her over here on the bench and go fetch some water, she is very dehydrated. Her pulse is erratic and her skin is very dry to the touch."

The attendant looked around not knowing what to do. "Go and get your master if you must, but do not return unless you have some water. Hurry man, she could need a hospital if she is not hydrated. This could be a very dangerous situation." The matter she made it so urgent sounding the Servant was more concerned for the Princess than his own self. That with determining there was a sense of urgency in her voice; the servant placed Vicki on the bench and turned to sprint to the ballroom. Julia looked around and saw Willie jogging towards them. He stopped lifted Vicki and spoke quickly trying to catch his breath.

"Julia, we gotta hurry." Turning with Vicki in his arms, he began to jog back towards the direction he had come. Julia chewed her lip; she knew that with the arrival of the servant Elliott would determine that he needed to leave as soon as he could. She was torn not wanting to leave without Elliott. Willie hissed back at her, "Julia come on. Elliott is going to meet us back at the cottage, we gotta go!"

From the ethereal world another watched Vicki being carried away by Willie with Julia following behind. The other form shimmered into view. She had taken on the appearance of Victoria and took Vicki's place on the bench. Barnabas appeared beside her. "Thank you Josette."

The figure peered at him winked and smiled. "Go Barnabas, I shall gain you some time until you can get to the airport, after that, I will not be able to hold this form for long. Did Julia give you the . . ."

Barnabas nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a syringe.

"You know what to do?" He handed the syringe over to the woman that had held his heart so long ago. He wanted to stay with her but knew that it would not do for Vlad Tepes to find him there with whom he thought was Vicki. Turning with one last glance to the figure lying reposed on the bench he called. "I will always love you my darling Josette."

Josette curled her hand around the syringe, then gently she slid it into the sleeve of her gown to hide it in the folds. Smiling she nodded to Barnabas, spoke softly, "I will take care of what needs to be done Cheri, I love you to my love." There was the sound of angry voices as Barnabas looked up to see two men rushing to where Josette lay. Shifting to mist form, Barnabas faded from view.

Vlad with Rudolph following behind rushed to the unconscious figures side. "Elizabeta! My darling." He lifted her into his arms and looked at Rudolph, "Find the good Doctor Hoffman. Where is she? Why is she not here attending our beloved Elizabeta?" Vlad's gaze shifted over the area and frowned not seeing Julia Hoffman anywhere.

Rudolph looked around and the faux Vicki opened her eyes. "Oh Vlad, Julia said the servant was taking too long and she went to get me some water." Relieved that this was not as he suspected a trick to either destroy his love or try and steal her away from him, he relaxed and turned to carry her back into the castle. Bending he placed a light kiss her forehead and carried her to the ballroom.

Moving with speed he waded through his guests accompanied by soft gasps and a mummer of voices speaking their concern seeing the Princess looking so ill. They watched their prince carry her up the stairs. They surmised that he was taking her to her room.

Kicking open the door, Vlad laid her on the bed. Josette knew she would not be able to hold this form much longer and she needed him close so she could inject him with the serum. Assuming a frail vulnerable look she spoke softly. "My love, do not leave me. I feel so strange, I need you." She held her arms up to him. Vlad smiled, slipping to the bedside he gathered her into his arms.

Throwing both arms around his neck, she slipped the syringe out of her sleeve, closing her eyes she spoke softly in her own voice. "I told you she was not for you. She is for Barnabas." With those words said she plunged the needle into his back depressing the fluid into his body. Realizing what had happened, Vlad screamed in anger and then shock as the burning liquid filled him. He staggered back and watched horrified as the figure he thought was Vicki shimmered into Josette. "Bitch!" He shouted and staggered back from the bed. His was body burning with extreme pain.

Josette looked on with little or no sympathy and spoke in her heavily accented voice. "I told you before this had to happen. She is not for you. Now you will know what it is to feel human, to grow old and face your own death." Josette sat up and stood beside the bed. She watched on dispassionately.

Vlad held his hands out in front of him screaming. "What have you done!" His hands were beginning to age growing old and wrinkled. Turning he could see his reflection in the mirror, his face was beginning to age. He screamed again feeling his body rapidly starting to age.

"No, what have you done." Josette's voice was condemning. Hearing movement from the other side of the door she slowly faded from view and Vlad was left alone. The only sign of her ever being there was the subtle hint of Jasmine that filtered around his heightened senses that were as quickly as the aging process was now being robbed from him

The door opened and Vicki's maid entered the room. Vlad reached for her and pulled her to him, she screamed in freight as the aged old man held her and pulled her hair aside and bit deeply into her neck, He drank of her blood, and dropped her dead body at his feet and staggered to the nearest chair and slumped into it.

"Collins you will pay dearly for this betrayal." He was feeling weak and closed his eyes, "Elizabeta! My Elizabeta! I will get you back." He felt his life slipping from him as his supernatural abilities began to fade, the blood had not helped him and he was aging becoming a 400-year-old man and would soon turn to bone and dust.

Closing his eyes he saw his life pass before him. "I will come back. When I do, I will seek my revenge and reclaim what is mine."

His skin drew against his body, and then he was nothing more than a skeleton, and then dust. His clothing sagged and folded with the dust of his body.

Rudolph entered the room, "Vlad? Vlad!" He rushed to the chair and saw the dust of his son-in-law. "Vile creatures, you think this is the end of Vlad?"

Collecting all the dust, into a vase, Rudolph moved with haste. He knew what he needed to do and he would have to move quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vicki, Barnabas, Julia, Willie, and Professor Stokes were seated comfortably on board the private jet. Barnabas held Vicki's unconscious body on his lap with her head propped against his shoulder. Barnabas looked with a degree of concern. Victoria was sleeping so soundly from the medication Julia had injected that she had not moved during the transport back to the cottage, then to the car and now on the plane. This plane was designed with sofas' against the sidewalls, and swivel seats with tables in the center. It was more of a private company jet instead of a commercial styled one. Looking to Julia Barnabas asked, "How much longer will this sleeping draught be in effect?"

Julia shook her head. "I had it measured for a one hundred eighty pound man, on him it would have only been a couple of hours. Because Vicki is smaller, I fear she may sleep another 3 hours. Why don't you put her on the sofa Barnabas." She had watched him sit with her at one of the tables in a swivel chair.

She nodded to the half curved sofa seating on the private jet. Barnabas glanced to the sofa and frowned. Looking down he gaze fell on Vicki's face and the fact she was still wearing the fifteenth century ball gown. They had been in such a rush to get away before an alarm could be made that they had not taken time to change clothing.

Julia was still in her finery from the ball and Elliott was in his tux. Barnabas and Willie were the only ones dressed for travel. He smiled tensely and said, "I fear if I do, she may disappear again." He quipped trying to sound sincere and express his concerns. They were his honest feelings concerning the woman he held in his arms.

Elliott was struck by his comment and chuckled softly, "Well I am sure that when Josette disappeared for Vlad he was quiet surprised, but in our Miss Winter's case, she is here old friend and I am sure she will be here to stay." Elliott had leaned forward to pat Barnabas' shoulder lightly and reassured him. "We are preparing for take off and I am sure once we are in the air you will feel more secure. Our Miss Winters will be safe and soon home."

Willie had stood at the rear of the plane's entrance. Walking to Barnabas he nodded to Vicki.. " Um Barnabas in the back of the plane there is a small bed, if you want I will put her there. I'm sure she will be more comfortable and so will you." He did not know if the vampire would be upset and think he was interfering by taking Victoria from him. All he wanted to do was allow them both more comfort on the long flight home.

Julia nodded. "That would be best. We should be in Austria in about 2 hours, the pilot has agreed to refuel there and take us on to England, then we can catch a commercial flight out."

Barnabas reluctantly stood handing Vicki over to Willie. Pausing for a moment Willie commented. "We don't have Vicki's passport. So I talked to the pilot and he said he would take us to England refuel there and then fly us onto Bangor. We don't want the cops involved in this mess, so he agreed for an extra three thousand dollars to get us back to the United States."

Barnabas sighed deeply. "I had not even thought about a passport. Thank you Willie. Have you notified cousin Elizabeth we are on our way home with Vicki?"

Willie nodded, "Yeah and she wants to see her." Willie turned with Vicki and carried her to the small sleeping area in the rear of the plane. Closing the door to allow her some peace and quiet he took a seat by the door and folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. It had been a long night and he was tired. A part of him was glad they had gotten Vicki back and they were on their way home. He did not like Romania and he did not like feeling vulnerable.

Julia sat across Barnabas. "Well we have averted one more threat to the Collins family."

Professor Stokes looked at Julia and laughed, "I would say we were very successful this time. I would have thought Dracula would have been harder to destroy than what we have accomplished. I must say that was easier than even I could have thought it possible. I wished I had been there when Josette disappeared and Vlad discovered he no longer had Victoria in his control. Elliott began to chuckle softly and shook his head.

"I think his arrogance would not allow him to think he could be undone by a Professor, a doctor and to him a fledgling vampire." Barnabas observed dryly. Barnabas glanced around the interior of the plane. " A part of me hopes this whole ordeal is over and I will be able to continue to live my life without his interference. However, I really don't think someone as legendary as he will stay gone for long. As long as there is any part of him that survives and he thinks he can take Vicki she will not be safe."

Stokes became thoughtful and began to pace around the cabin. Pausing by the miniature bar he found a bottle of sherry. Smiling with delight he poured himself a small glass. "I would think if that is the case we could find a way to protect her." He sipped his sherry, turned to a chair sat, and then leaned back in the chair.

Barnabas had thought about what Elliott had just said and having experience with eldritch and witchcraft he had to know, "Elliott, is there a protection spell we could use?"

Stokes shrugged. "I would need to research it, but I am sure there is something that could shield her from him. There are various beliefs and thoughts that by placing a protection spell in an area it can hide or shield those within its protection a safe haven from evil."

Barnabas stood walking back to the rear of the plane he watched Willie stand and open the door for him. Glancing in the small area he watched her sleeping soundly on the small bed. Feeling reassured he turned to Willie, "Why not leave the door open, I am sure the engines from the plane would block out any noise our conversation would cause. Willie nodded leaving the door ajar.

"I will protect her Barnabas, don't worry. She ain't going no where with me here." Willie was being sincere in his attempted to feel useful. Barnabas laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

Turning he walked back to Julia and Elliott, "We need to do something to protect her. If the formula Julia used did not affectively destroy him, he surely will be coming back for her. I know if it were I, I would move heaven and earth to take back what I felt belonged to me. He actually thinks she is his wife Elizabeta."

Julia sighed deeply and looked at her hands. "I used enough of the formula that it should have aged him, and he being 400 years old, he should have turned to bone and dust at the end of its effect. No one could have survived what I put in that syringe. We just need to hope Josette was able to get it all in him before she disappeared."

Barnabas stood and began to pace, he remembered all too well what happened to him when he began to rapidly age. He was nearly two hundred years old and had been able to reverse the affects. He paused the thought had him almost paralyzed with anxiety, "Not if he was able to feed before it took complete effect. He will then revert back and be as youthful as he was before. That is how it was for me Julia, surely you remember that?"

Julia nodded, "Possibly, but if he fed he would still age. There was a new element in the formula. I told you about the new information I had gotten from the convention I had attended?" Julia smiled as she studied the intense look Barnabas had assumed.

Barnabas looked hopeful. "And this new formula with the new element added would definitely destroy him?"

Julia nodded slowly, "Yes, he would age rapidly and then begin to deteriorate. Being human and having his organs start to shut down and begin to die, he would not be able to sustain life as we know it being in human form." "

Elliott stood from his chair and sat next to Julia, This bit of information was interesting and he had to learn more. "You received some new information from the convention Julia? Are you telling me that your new contemporaries are not so quick to laugh your hypothesis out of the auditorium much as they did on your presentation day?" "

Julia turned her gaze to Elliott and for a moment that painful memory was evident in her manner when she stiffened slightly and tightened her smile. " Well let us just say this group was more receptive to various diseases that mock such things as the conditions our friend Barnabas suffered from. However, to not appear to be totally insane or mad they were talking in hypothetical formats. I was then able to translate it over to what I already knew about Barnabas."

Julia looked down at her hands and felt the soft flush of her embarrassment over a particular question she had asked during the conference and had been recognized by a former classmate that had been one of the biggest hecklers at her dissertation.

Chicago Convention Center

Two weeks earlier

Julia had raised her hand and was called on, "Doctor Pena, you are indicating that there has been progress and in some cases a break through regarding the blood disorder. What if while studying a particular patient's history you discovered they had a destructive cell that inhibited the production of healthy blood to sustain the body?" Julia was drawing on her dealings with Barnabas and obviously was using him as the case study for which she was referencing.

She watched a man lean over and whisper to Dr. Pena who smiled. "Am I being questioned by Doctor Hoffman? Dr. Julia Hoffman!" The doctor seemed to be pleased to be in the presence of Julia, which had surprised her. Julia had shifted uncomfortably on her feet, she was remembering that day she was heckled and laughed from the auditorium. Slowly she nodded and then found her voice to speak.

"Yes, I am Julia Hoffman." She waited and there it was the voice from her past, Jonathon Stryker had been attending the symposium and now he was beginning his wise cracks again.

"Doctor Julia Hoffman cracks pot and believer of all things that go bump in the night. Surely you are not going to give any credence to what she might offer as valid?" The man had sounded like he was expecting everyone in the crowd to laugh at his glib quips. When the room grew deathly quiet and Dr. Pena saw that Julia was about to turn and leave, he stopped her.

"Will the gentleman that just made the crass remarks about a brilliant doctor that has become very well renowned by many of us in the field please stand."

With all eyes focused on the big mouth of John he slowly stood with a sheepish grin on his face. "Surely you are not serious? This woman's dissertation expected everyone present for its presentation to believe there were such things as vampires, ghosts and things that go bump in the night. Her theories were ludicrous."

Pena stepped forward from the podium and motioned to Julia to please join him. "Dr. if you please." He watched Julia red faced and feeling the center of attention start to the podium and Pena pinned his gaze to the man that had disrupted the room. "Sir, it is obvious you are well behind the times. It was through her paper that we at the Texas Institute of Hematological Research have used her theories to seek advancements in curing blood disorders and have been successful, so obviously you are well behind the times and have no foresight to even begin to understand how brilliant that paper was. If you would kindly take your seat keep your mouth shut you might learn something beneficial for your patients Dr. Stryker."

Julia had been dumbfounded she had placed herself at her father's sanatorium and disappeared into obscurity to discover that she had been on the right track and now these doctors were using her ideas to test and try to cure blood disorders. This had been her moment, her fifteen minutes of fame in her world and her justification as to her theories and hypothesis. Dr. Pena turned and smiled, "Doctor Hoffman, would you kindly join us on the panel and perhaps there are others here that might have questions for you as to your question. We have found that particular cell is usually controlled by chemotherapy. It just depends on the particular characteristic of he cell and what its pathology presents."

From that day forward Julia had been treated like a celebrity and her time with the other doctors that had taken her theories and applied them in research were anxious to discuss their findings and what her thoughts were on the matter. Julia had made contacts and reconnected with old friends while on this trip to Chicago.

Air Space over Austria

"Julia?" Elliott had noticed her drifting off in another thought. He loved how her eyes would go distant and could almost see the workings of her brain as she pondered on something. She glanced up and smiled.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh yes, I was able to refine the formula to meet the criteria that would allow Barnabas to stay awake and able to tolerate the sun. By adding the new element and adjusting it to a more finite form, then it became a killing potion for Vlad."

Elliott chuckled, "I knew there was a reason I found you utterly fascinating. I have for a while hoped to find an appropriate time to approach you with a very personal question." His tone had grown more serious.

Julia turned her rapt attention to Elliott, "What is it Elliott?"

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, and then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small ring box. "I have tried to get up enough nerve to ask you to marry me my dear. I was there the day you presented your dissertation on blood disorders and fell madly in love with you on that day. I actually punched out Jonathon Stryker for upsetting you for which I was banned from the campus for a period of ten years. That is until they asked me to come back."

Julia looked stunned but pleased. "Why Elliott I had no idea." The thought he punched John to defend her had touched her heart and she had to admit that with the past few months of working so closely with Elliott she had grown very fond of him and knew he meant more to her when she was forced to leave him behind at the castle while she left with Barnabas and Willie. She looked at the ring and then at him blushing shyly she said with a heartfelt feeling "I would be honored to marry you."

Elliott took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. A perfectly cut marquises one half-carat diamond rested on a golden band. Julia flushed a deep pink then smiled through tear filled eyes, "I would be honored."

Elliott smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Leaning over to capture her lips he kissed her with a passion he had long held for many years and it left Julia breathless.

"Congratulations you two." Willie smiled stepping forward to shake Professor Stokes hand. Turning to Julia he leaned over to kiss Julia's cheek.

Barnabas smiled and shook Elliott's hand. "I don't have to tell you what a lucky man you are to get our Julia."

He too leaned over and gently kissed Julia's cheek. "My sincerest congratulations."

Elliott turned drawing Julia close to his chest he rested his face against her head, "I am the luckiest man alive and I will have the most beautiful wife in my life, not only is she beautiful, she is intelligent and compassionate to take pity on an old fool like me."

Julia held him close to her body and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am the lucky one. I think we shall make a wonderful match. Your brains and experience and my brains could we ask for anything better or more?"

One month later

Collinwood

Vicki stood on the patio of Collinwood, looking up at the night sky. The full harvest moon painted a beautiful picture. She noticed since her return the leaves had turned and were beginning to fall. She also felt that her life had been changed forever.

Looing at the beauty the falling leaves she knew that soon, she and David would be raking the leaves into a pile and Mrs. Stoddard would pay Willie to bag them for mulch. The air-hung heavy with moisture and the weatherman had forecasted thunderstorms. She knew there would be an early winter the weatherman had predicted there would be lots and lots of snow.

Tonight, she had taken care to dress her hair, which lay in ringlets and she wore a pink sheath dress with her beige sweater. The air had grown cooler and soon it would be time to start wearing a coat for a stroll or to step outside.

Two Days after her return to Collinwood

She began to reminisce on her arrival to Collinwood and was amazed that Julia, Professor Stokes, Willie, and Barnabas had rescued her from that horrible man Vlad. A lot of that time was a blur to her and she had asked Julia why this delusional man thought he was four hundred years old and Barnabas was nearly two hundred years old? Julia had explained he was delusional when he lived his fantasy with her. He had truly believed he was four hundred years old and a vampire.

When Vicki had told Julia how he said Barnabas was the original Barnabas and was a vampire like him, Julia reassured her that it was all part of his delusion. "Do not believe all he said Vicki, he was obviously very disturbed and was forcing you into his reality by saying those things to discredit Barnabas. If you believed he was your savior and was coming to rescue you, that meant that Barnabas represented a threat to his idealized world he had built."

"I just know he frightened me Julia, I had never been so afraid of anyone in my entire life as I was afraid of that man. I knew he was extremely wealthy, he lived in a castle and had those around him believing he was Dracula."

Julia reassured her that there were no such beings as vampires. "That should be your proof Vicki, that the man was delusional and not in control of what reality he lived in. Then to add to that his fixation of you looking like his wife so you must be her?" Vicki had to agree it made perfect sense to her and that was what she had taken with her to survive what had happened.

As soon as they arrived home Vicki could not wait to get out of the old fashion ball gown he had forced her to wear. Vicki wanted to put away any memories of that time and as for the very expensive ruby ring. There was the problem. No matter how hard she tried, it would not come off. It was not until Professor Stokes had examined it, he discovered an enchantment by some complicated binding spell. Something he was sure was placed on the ring for the protection of the one that wore it.

With some research, Professor Stokes found a spell to break the enchantment and much to Vicki's relief, which was immeasurable it came off her finger. Having appraised the ring she had discovered it was very expensive so she had Mrs. Stoddard lock the ring away. She would eventually try and get an address and have it returned. Vicki was happy to finally be rid of the memories and feelings that had been invoked by the mad man and his delusions.

Present Day

Now, the only thing that would make her life blessed would be if her relationship with Barnabas were complete. She had been asked by Julia to be in her wedding to Professor Stokes and that day was fast approaching. Professor Stokes had asked Barnabas to be his best man and Julia had asked Vicki to be her maid of honor. Vicki had been touched by the request and accepted immediately.

Now, she was feeling the pangs of loneliness as she stood on the patio. The air-filled with a familiar scent and she turned to see the apparition of Josette standing behind her. "Cher, you are sad?"

Vicki nodded sending the curls on her head bouncing. She looked down at her hands tightly clasped in front of her.

"But why?" Josette drifted to her side.

Vicki sighed softly and ducked her chin. "He has distanced himself from me. Josette he makes excuses to not be around when I am in a room. I hate to say it but it took me a long time to realize how much I need him in my life. He really is my best friend and well . . . "

Josette glided to hover beside her. Resting a hand on her shoulder leaving Vicki with a chilled feeling. "You love him?"

Vicki thought for only a moment and then nodded. "I do love him. I did not realize it until recently. I do love him wholly and completely. My life is incomplete when he is apart from me and when he treats me like a . . . a . . . " Her words drifted to silence.

Josette laughed, "Then tell him. He cannot read your mind. Mon Cheri." Her words were filled with resolve humor. Vicki felt her shift and knew she had faded from view. Turning expectantly she looked to the garden where the sound of footsteps were heard. She knew Josette had already disappeared from view and she waited hoping and then she smiled and felt her heart grow lighter. "Barnabas."

He walked to her side, resting his cane against the concrete railing. "How are you my dear?" He turned to face her and once again she felt that wall of reserve crash between them.

Oh how she wanted to rush into his arms. With his stiff and formal stance she knew that would be impossible and make her look perhaps too brash. "I am fine, thank you for asking. I hope this evening finds you equally well?"

Vicki used small talk to try to keep him from leaving. As soon as she had replied to his question he had picked up his cane and turned to walk away. Barnabas paused and pivoted on his toes to face her. Smiling at her cordially, he said, "I am well. Now, if you will excuse me . . ."

Vicki reached out and touched his arm. "Barnabas? Please don't leave. I wish to speak with you." She could not believe she was being so forward with her actions. But if he left she felt her world would crash about her. Her emotions were no longer in her control and she pulled her hand back, turned her back and leaned to the concrete railing.

Ever the correct and proper gentleman, Barnabas paused in making his retreat and watched as tears welled in her eyes. He realized and now saw how distressed she was and became concerned. "Vicki, whatever is wrong my dear?" He set his cane to rest on the concrete

She took a deep breath and turned away from him. She could not let him see how upset she had become. "I get the feeling that you are avoiding me and it's breaking my heart Barnabas."

A myriad of emotions flooded his face. "Why whatever do you mean? I have not been avoiding you. I merely did not wish to disturb you or put pressure on you until you were ready to begin and receive visitors again. I know how horrible this experience was for you and I was giving you time to recover." Which was exactly what he had done. He had also been doing a lot of soul searching as to exactly what this woman had come to mean to him.

Vicki turned back and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Barnabas, I did not realize how much you meant to me until that mad man took me away. I don't know what I would do if you were to refuse my love. I need you in my life, without you I am lost and alone."

Barnabas reached out pulled her to him for a loving embrace. Gazing into her eyes he smiled and then he bent and kissed her deeply. Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Collinwood rear gardens

It seemed like hours but it was only seconds until the kiss was broken. Pushing her away from him Barnabas stroked her hair from her face and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Vicki, I have waited what seemed a lifetime to hear those words you just spoke." He bent to kiss her lips again and broke the light kiss. Pulling her into his arms, she wanted to just melt into him.

Vicki smiled through her tears and laid her head on his shoulder. "The only thing that would make my life more complete would be to hear you say you love me in return." She spoke into his shoulder soaking his coat with her tears. "I have been so alone for so long Barnabas. I have wanted only to have you in my life since that horrible man that was your cousin took me from those I loved and you." Her words faded when she had said you.

Barnabas gently pulled her away from his shoulder leaning down to plant another feathery light kiss on her forehead. Not wanting this moment to end he tugged her closer to his body. He spoke from his heart. "I thought you knew that I have loved you from the first day I met you. I was afraid to declare that love for fear that you would reject me. You were engaged to Burke. I did not wish to interfere with that and so I kept my distance." It was half truths but that is what he needed to have what he wanted and that was what he held in his arms.

Vicki felt safe, secure and content in his arms as she nestled her head on his coat. "I thought I loved Burke, he was the first person I met when I first came to Collinwood. He was dangerous and had been out to destroy the Collins family and I could not have that. They had become my extended family. Then it was all over, his anger with Roger and he had become so charming and was there for me when Maggie got so ill and then disappeared and of course when she died I was devastated."

He had fought his emotions when she spoke of Maggie and how she died and he could not tell her that Maggie lived, which was his secret he held with Julia. He held her tighter to reassure her that he understood but it was also for him to release the tension her words had brought the guilt of what he had done. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts, "Then my life turned upside down and I felt conflicted. There was someone else slowly making his way into my heart."

She lifted her gaze to look up into his eyes, "After Burke died, I was alone and you were there. When you weren't there Barnabas, my life felt bleak and I felt I was so alone." She lifted her fingertips to stroke his cheek, her eyes were shining more than with the tears she had just shed, " You gave me hope and you loved me in a way that dear friends love one another."

Her lips edged with a tender smile as she poured her heart out to him. "I was so alone and afraid when I was with Vlad. I could not think of anyone else but you. I would cry out for you in my mind and I prayed that you would come. I had to hold on to the hope that you would be with me soon and take me away from the madness. I knew he was a relative but he was so insane."

It had been a while since he felt the urge to take her as his eternal mate and now the feeling was stronger than ever. He wanted her so badly. His mind was fixed to his need and his eyes shifted and looked at her throat. He wanted to sink his teeth into her neck, to drink of her blood and make her his forever. The emotions he was feeling always triggered the blood lust.

He had to get control, she had just professed her love and the serum Julia had given him yesterday must be wearing off. Fighting his desire to bring her over, he closed his eyes and concentrated. After the feeling passed he knew he loved her heart and soul and he could never do to her what he had wanted to do with Josette and that was to make her as he was.

Barnabas pushed her back and peered deeply in her eyes. "I was beside myself with fear. I did not know what he would do to you and I was afraid for you. He was no family of mine . . . "

She hugged him close and spoke into his chest, "Why did he say he was your cousin and you agreed with him?"

Barnabas had to think quickly and replied, "Because my dear, he is my cousin. I just could not claim him as family if he wanted to hurt you. Unfortunately, he was mad and took his madness out on you. I was filled with guilt that someone I was related to could do such a horrible thing to someone I loved very much. I have been beside myself with guilt, so that is why I was avoiding you."

For Vicki it made perfect sense now why he had been avoiding her. He had felt guilty because one of his relatives had done her harm. "Oh Barnabas, do you not know? I would never have blamed you for his actions. I prayed nightly that you would come to rescue me and you did. I will be forever grateful for all you have done for me. That is one of the many reasons I love you as I do."

Barnabas kissed the top of her head and going down on bended knee. Taking her hand in his he looked up with adoring eyes of love, "I would like to ask you Victoria, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He had carried the box around in his pocket for 2 weeks. He remembered the day he had topped by Braithwaite's and picked out the ring. He had selected and bough her an engagement ring over a year ago. It had been shortly after Burke's death and his plans had been to make her into Josette. When Vlad had taken her he felt this ring would never be on her finger.

Vicki peered into his eyes her eyes filling with tears of joy and she nodded. " Barnabas Collins I would be honored to accept your proposal and gladly accept the role of Mrs. Barnabas Collins. To me you are my sweet precious love."

Barnabas reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, opening it Vicki peered at a large one-carat marquise cut diamond surrounded by a circle of emeralds on a wide gold band. Taking the ring out of the box, Barnabas slid it on her finger. "I hoped you like it."

Vicki was over whelmed with feelings peering down in disbelief at the ring. "It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

Barnabas smiled, very pleased with himself. "Well shall we go and tell the others. I know they are waiting for us to come in."

Collinwood Drawing room

Vicki nodded and felt Barnabas slid his arm around her waist. Walking together they entered the foyer of Collinwood, Vicki noticed the drawing room doors were closed and approached then softly knocked on the door. She turned to smile watching Barnabas take off his coat. The muffled voice of Elizabeth spoke loud enough to be heard through the door. "Come in." Barnabas stepped to Vicki side and let her open the door to the drawing-room.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Hello Vicki, darling I was wondering when you were going to come in. I knew it had to be getting cold." Looking to Barnabas she smiled. 

"Hello Barnabas won't you please come in and have a seat?"

Roger was standing by the fireplace looking quiet provincial in his smoking jacket. He too cordially invited Barnabas to come in and sit. "Barnabas we have not seen so much of you lately. Is everything all right at the old house?"

Barnabas put his arm around Vicki's waist. "Roger, Elizabeth, we have an announcement to make." She peered up into his eyes and she was glowing with her news. "Go ahead my dear let Cousin Elizabeth and Cousin Roger know your news." He was going to allow her to show her ring to the family.

Elizabeth noted the look of joy on her face. She could tell something monumental happened because Vicki was beaming as she held up her hand. Barnabas spoke as she displayed the ring on her finger. "I have asked Victoria to marry me and she has graciously accepted."

From behind them David shouted, "No! You can't! You took my house away and now you want to take Vicki!" Vicki turned and looked at the crestfallen face of David. She had watched him start to mature from the ill-mannered hot-tempered prankster of nine to a calmer maturing ten year old. Seeing his look, those soulful brown eyes fringed with his sandy blond hair, his face streaked from some ungodly play place he had frequented earlier gave all the signs of a major melt down for the boy.

"No, David, I am not going anywhere. I will be living at the old house with Barnabas and you will see me every day."

"No you won't you will go away like all those I love do. You will disappear or he will kill you!" His outburst was growing into more of the old David and that last statement had hit Roger with an ultimate slap in Barnabas' face. Before his father could react David turned and ran off, taking the steps two at a time in a temper fueled tantrum.. Getting to the top of the stairs he ran through the doorway and slammed the door.

Roger followed him bellowing, "David, young man you come right down here and apologize to Miss Winters and Barnabas immediately." His last words were accented with the slamming of the door.

Vicki turned to Barnabas and spoke softly, "Will you excuse me for a few moments, I want to talk to David. I think I need to explain to him, I am not leaving him." Vicki kissed Barnabas on the cheek and then turned to face Roger, "Roger its ok. He is upset, let me talk to him."

Liz stood up stepping next to Barnabas. "She will get him calmed down. I am happy for you Barnabas, and this gives me a chance to speak with you about something important."

Roger walked back into the room and poured himself a stiff drink, "Does anyone else need anything after that tirade?"

Elizabeth turned to her brother, though Roger held an arrogance of wealth and privilege to his slender build, he was still Roger, born with an inherent weakness to avoid taking responsibility for his own actions and the actions of his son. Elizabeth tolerated his high-handed ways because he was a Collins and her brother. She recognized what he was and accepted he would never change. He would manipulate any situation and favor anyone that could better his position even if it went against his sister.

Liz had a serious look to her manner and tone. Speaking slowly she looked to her cousin Barnabas but spoke to Roger. "Roger would you pour me a sherry and Barnabas anything for you?"

Barnabas shook his head. "No thank you cousin Elizabeth."

Roger came back handing his sister a sherry while he took up his post at the fireplace. Once again shoving his hand into his pocket and assuming a superior air.

"Thank you Roger, I am glad we are all together. There is something I have meant to tell you for a long time." Liz took a sip of her sherry for courage and then she looked at Roger. Letting her gaze travel to Barnabas. Barnabas had known her for a while and if anything Elizabeth Collins Stoddard was direct, forceful and to the point. This was out of character for her to hedge on what she wanted to say.

With this need to seek courage in her drink; he felt she was gathering courage for a life-changing announcement. Finally, she looked down at the drink in her hand "I have kept a secret for some years and I did not know how to tell you, Roger. I had sworn that you would never know. That was in the beginning. "Roger looked at Liz and then to Barnabas, Liz continued "I did not . . . my wish was not to become the black sheep in the family, I was afraid of bringing shame to the family."

She stood and walked to the double French windows that overlooked the front of Collinwood. Barnabas felt he was about to be privy to some personal information. "Perhaps I should go find Vicki so you and Roger may continue this talk. It appears that it is of an extremely personal nature and you are having difficulty with revealing your secret."

Liz turned to look at Barnabas. "No, Barnabas, this affects you too. I want you to stay. You see, I have known about your affection for Vicki for sometime. When she was going to marry Burke it was something I intended to take to my grave. I was not going to let anyone know about what happened or how it happened or why. Now that you are engaged to Vicki and you are a part of the family and you should know."

Roger set his glass down and sat on the sofa with Barnabas folding his arms over his chest he tried to keep the bored look from taking over his features. "Liz, what exactly are you trying to say?" He then sat back and crossed his left leg over his right one. He was bordering on boredom with what he thought was Liz being dramatic.

Elizabeth took a deep breath let it out and then began with her story, "Roger, Barnabas, before there was Paul Stoddard, there was a man. I was young and I had fallen in love with him. We were lovers."

Roger sat forward unfolding his legs and uncrossing his arms and the look Roger had on his face reminded Liz of their father Jamison Collins. "What! Did father know?"  
Liz shook her head. "You were at college and no, father did not know I had became pregnant. I left Collinsport and went to New York to have the baby. It was a girl and I gave her up and placed her in a fondling home."

Roger stood then picked up his drink and started to swallow, choking on the drink. He sat his glass down. "Elizabeth, are you saying that . . . that Vicki?" Roger stood and walked to face his sister who was now in tears.

"Yes, Vicki is my little girl. She was a child born out-of-wedlock and I gave her up. I brought her here as David's governess so I could bring her home."

Barnabas stood to take up a stance next to Roger facing his cousin. He reached forward and drew her into his arms and held her close. Speaking softly he asked, "Why have you not told her?"

Liz stepped back reaching to hold Barnabas' arms and steady her own trembling legs. "I just could not find a way to tell her and I did not want to tell her until Carolyn was told. I was so close so many times and then fate seemed to step in and stop me."

Barnabas pulled her close to give her comfort in his embrace, "When do you plan to tell her?" He did not want to press her on the matter but knew it was really important for Vicki's sake to make sure she was told. He hoped it was before the wedding.

Roger was pacing back and forth behind the sofa, his hands clasped behind his back. He was practically huffing with each step he took. His outrage was more for his own feelings instead of his sister's. "Elizabeth, you have wounded me deeply by keeping this secret. Why I could have made a big mistake in trying to seduce her."

Elizabeth looked up watching her brother and shook her head. "Roger had you shown anything but contempt for her when she first arrived, I would have told you then to avoid a nasty situation and embarrassing situation."

Barnabas released his hold on Liz stepping back he sat on the sofa. "So, do you plan to tell her before our wedding?" He ignored the dramatics of Roger and focused on Liz.  
Liz shifted to collapse on one of the fireside wing back chairs. "I was hoping that now you both know, you could be present when I tell her and Carolyn." She turned her pleading gaze to Barnabas and she too ignored the posturing of Roger. Elizabeth was very upset and doing all she could to not loose control. She certainly did not Rogers histrionics.

Barnabas nodded, "I think that would be fine my dear cousin."

Roger began to pace back and forth again. "I am terribly hurt Liz, that you did not tell me. Who is her father?"

Liz stood facing the fireplace. "I would prefer you not know Roger. The father is married, he has standing in the community and it was so long ago that for now, I would prefer to keep that information to myself." She looked down and had to admit to her other mistake. Looking at the fire, pressing her hands together she spoke, " You see I never told the father that I was pregnant. He had gone away to college. His family did not need to be upset over what we both had done so I kept my secret to myself."  
She took a huge breath and let it out slowly, then she continued with her defense of her actions, "He has children and well, I would not like to upset the family. It would be especially hard on them now with her grown and the whole situation a moot point."

Roger was running through the list of men that he knew and Liz had known back in the day before Paul Stoddard. He was slowly discounting one after another with each bit of information she had given. Folding his arms over his chest and rested his chin on his folded fingers. Then he asked, "Do you ever intend to tell Victoria who her father is? For that matter he still must be living or you would not have hesitated in telling us."

Liz wrung her hands and fought back her tears. "Roger the man is a prominent member of our community and in the public eye, I do not wish to ruin that for him now over what two foolish teens did twenty-three years ago!"

Roger stopped pacing as Liz's eyes welled up. "Oh Liz, I am sorry. I just guess I am playing the outraged brother twenty-three years too late."

David's Bedroom

Vicki sat on the edge of David's bed. David laid with his face down crying into his pillow. "Go away, Vicki, I hate you, go away." Vicki tried to pat his back and felt him roll away from her touch. Using all the patience she had she folded her hands into her lap  
.  
Vicki sighed and bit her bottom lip. "David, you don't hate me, you are just upset because you think I won't be here any more. I want to assure you, that I will be here, and you will continue to be a very important part of my life." She gently rubbed his back and then patted it softly, " I will be living at the old house and we can come and visit each other. You may say you hate me, but I love you David, you have become important to me and if anything were to happen to you, I would be grief-stricken."

David sniffed and rolled over lying on his side. "But Vicki, Barnabas? I thought you loved Burke? Barnabas is too old for you. You said you thought Burke would come back." He was reaching for any reason he could think of to not make her choice be Barnabas.

Vicki stood up from his bed, and David saw how upset she had become as she walked to the single long stain glassed window. She pushed it open and felt the rush of the evening air cool her warm face. Choosing her words carefully she said, "David, I will always love Burke. Burke is dead. I did not want it to be but a part of me will always hope that he did not die. However, there is conclusive proof he is dead and now I must let him go and I must learn to live and let the dead rest. I have to move on with my life."  
She was struggling with her guilt as she continued to explain the unexplainable. "Barnabas is a wonderful man who loves me for whom I am and does not wish to change me." She turned using her hands to be expressive with her thoughts and feelings. "It is hard to explain, I have feelings inside me that allows me to feel a different kind of love for Barnabas than what I felt for Burke and what I feel for you."

David stood up from his bed and wiped his nose on the back of his shirtsleeve. Using his sleeve to wipe his eyes, he walked to stand next to Vicki. "You said you loved me?"

Vicki turned and nodded, "Umhuh. I feel you are the little brother I never had. That is why I love you so much and worry about you." She stroked his hair from his eyes. "You know how you love Carolyn as your sister? Well I love you like you are my little brother. I worry about you?"

David hugged her around her waist and laid his head on her breasts. "Worry about me?" He rolled his chin up and peered into the loving look of her eyes. He watched her smile and nod.

Vicki kissed the top of his head. "Yes, when you were sick, when you went missing, I was sick with worry over you and I was in tears, and when your mother . . . " She paused to carefully chose her words. "When your mother wanted to take you away, I was sick at heart thinking I would not see you again. So, I guess you can say I know how you feel about my getting married."

"I didn't mean it." His voice was low and soft. David laid his head back against the softness of her breasts. The feeling he got from cuddling close to her made him feel save and secure in her hold. He sniffed closing his eyes he could hear her heart beating strongly against his ear. Then her voice vibrated against his ear as she spoke.

"I know."

David looked up at her," But the old house? It does not have any modern conveniences. You will hate it there. Why can't you just stay here like you and Burke were going to do?"

Vicki hugged him and rested her chin on top of his head. "David, I am sure that Barnabas will allow me some leeway to put in electricity, a phone, and bathrooms. I am going to marry him. He has a house and would expect us to live in that house."

David looked up at her and sighed, "He is not Burke."

Vicki chuckled and looked down at him, "No, Burke was very different from Barnabas but in many ways they shared the same point of views and they both love me. When I marry Barnabas, David, I will be just like you a Collins and I won't be that far and I will come to see you every day."

David looked down at his shoes and felt that he wanted to keep that feeling while she held him in her arms. "But Vicki, you won't be my governess any more."

"That is true, but you better bet I will be finding you someone you along with your Aunt Elizabeth will like. I will be checking your homework and expecting you to come and visit me at the old house if you have any problems. I even hope you will spend the night with us sometime."

David released her and stepped over to his desk, "Do you really mean it?"

Vicki laughed, "David, I will let you pick out your own room and you can put some of your things in there so it feels more like home." 

David smiled and sniffed. "You love me?"

Vicki followed him to his desk. She chuckled softly as she tuned him to face her. "Yes, I love you and nothing could ever change that. "

David hugged her back and she smiled as she turned to step out of his room. He knew she would be heading back down stairs and David stopped her at the door. "Vicki?"

She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at him. "Yes?"

He sat down at his desk, "I'm sorry, please tell Barnabas I am sorry will ya?"

Vicki chuckled, "Of course I will but I think I will let you tell him later. Right now, I would like you to finish your homework and when you have completed your assignments meet me downstairs and I will take you into Collinsport for an ice cream."

David smiled, "You bet I will."

He pulled his books forward and opened them. Vicki laughed as she went through the door and headed back downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Collinwood Drawing room

When she entered the drawing room she felt tension in the air and that she had interrupted an important conversation. Liz looked up and smiled, "How is he?"

Vicki felt it was an attempt to distract her from the seriousness of what they must have been discussing and Mrs. Stoddard had asked for two reasons, she wanted to calm the situation and she was concerned for David. Vicki hesitated before entering the room. With some reluctance she sat next to Barnabas. The second thing that happened to make her feel like an interloper was Barnabas reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. Glancing down at their hands intertwined made her smile. "He is fine, he thought that he would not see me any more and he was quiet anxious over me moving into the old house without modern conveniences."

Barnabas smiled and kissed her fingertips. "You may make any improvements you wish and as you see fit to affect to the old house my dear."

Vicki laughed, "I do not plan to do anything except put in electricity, bathrooms, central heat and air conditioning, modernize the kitchen and a phone. But I promise that I will make sure it does not take away from the charm of the old house." She was still feeling she had interrupted an important conversation but went along with the light banter that was being offered.

Barnabas sighed and shook his head, "No wonder I find you so accommodating and charming my dear."

Roger stepped stiffly from the fireplace and stood behind the sofa, with his arms still folded over his chest he gruffly with a hint of resentment asked. "Did David apologize?"

Vicki nodded, "Yes, he did and wanted Barnabas to know he was sorry too. I told him perhaps later he could tell you he was sorry. I did promise him that I would take him into Collinsport to get an ice cream and I thought that would be a good time for you and he to try to make peace Barnabas." She looked from Barnabas to Mrs. Stoddard who had nodded and smiled stiffly more for she felt Roger's scowl than for approval.

Barnabas shook his head. "No, I think you and David need this time together, I would feel an interloper. You need this time with him so he won't feel I am usurping his time with you and he is obviously very attached to you my dear as you are to him."

Liz looked anxiously over their shoulders then directed her attention back to Barnabas then Vicki and stood. Her manner had been far more unsettled for whatever reason and she spoke as if she were dismissing something that had previously been discussed by leaving the room. "If you don't mind, I think I will go and check on him now."  
Vicki glanced around at the occupants in the room and frowned, "I get the feeling that I had interrupted something when I came in. If it is personal I can . . . " She had started to rise, her senses filling her with dread and for the first time in this house a feeling of being uncomfortable around Roger and Mrs. Stoddard in a long time.

Liz shook her had as she gracefully walked towards the foyer. "No darling you did not interrupt anything other than Roger making sure that Barnabas was going to treat you right. A heated discussion on your behalf and what you must be sensing with the tension in the air. I assured Roger on Barnabas' behalf that he would be more than fair to you he loved you." She tried to force a natural smile but her icy gaze shot a warning to Roger.

Vicki looked around at each of them noting their body language and the way they reacted to Elizabeth's explanation. That is when she got the distinct feeling that Liz Stoddard just lied to her. "Well of course he will; Barnabas is nothing but the perfect gentleman." She half turned to smile encouragingly to Roger who was still taking up a stance behind them.

Liz used the moment to make her escape and Roger smiled tightly walked around the sofa and sat in one of the fireside chairs. "Well you two I know it's a bit early, but have you set a date?" Another attempt to divert her attention from the fact the room still held a tension to it even after the departure of Mrs. Stoddard.

Vicki smiled lifting her hand and look at the ring on her finger. Looking up she caught Roger studying her too intently, He was trying hard to relax and be attentive. Vicki thought a moment. "Actually, we had not really discussed it and I was when I accepted the proposal thought about having a winter wedding, it is entirely up to Barnabas if he would prefer something different." She flushed at the thought of being married to him.

Barnabas lifted her hand and looked at the engagement ring on her finger, "I will bow to your wishes. However, if you wish to have a lot of people at the wedding, we might wish to consider that winters in Maine are very snowy and might prevent them from attending."

Vicki looked down at their linked fingers and nodded, "I suppose you are right. Well perhaps a spring or summer wedding in the rose garden?" She suggested as an after thought.

Barnabas assumed a congenial cooperative stance and said with a hint of humor shooting a glance to Roger for his reaction to her request, "That would be up to you and Elizabeth."

Vicki chewed her bottom lip. " You know you might think I am being rather silly but I actually wanted to be married on Halloween. I vetoed that because I thought it was too close to Julia's wedding and did not wish to take away from her day."

From the doorway, Julia spoke while she waited for Elliott to remove his coat. " Another wedding? Does this mean that we have two more preparing to change their life styles?" Julia waited until Elliott stepped next to her and took her elbow to enter the room. Barnabas and Roger stood with her entering the room. Elliott beamed proudly noting the large ring on Vicki's delicately slender finger.

Elliott seated Julia, turned to walk to the liquor cabinet and poured them a drink. "Would anyone else care for a drink while I am here?" He turned smiling and waiting for an order.

"Not for me Professor, I am taking David into Collinsport when he is finished with his lessons to get an ice cream. Vicki looked down at her hand and the ring.

"None for me I fear it will affect my digestive system for the evening." Barnabas smiled and it was Roger that walked to the Professor's side and refilled his scotch glass.

"So what is this about you not wishing to have a wedding on all Hollow's eve?" Julia took the drink from Elliott; "Thank you." then focused her attention on Vicki.

"Well it is close to your wedding and frankly I did not wish to take away from your joyous time together. I thought we could wait for winter. I just may be hoping to marry too quickly for us to adequately prepare for a large wedding." Turning to see the disappointment on Barnabas face she looked down. "Perhaps we should maybe not have a large wedding and have a small one here with Judge Hanley." Her voice had taken on a tone of disappointment that she would not have the dress, the flowers and the pomp and circumstances she had dreamed of her entire life.

"That is nonsense Vicki, if you and Barnabas wished to be married on all Hollow's eve, in a large wedding with a gown and friends present then by all means you should. It would in no way interfere with our plans. We will be wed in a quiet ceremony here in the drawing room by Judge Hanley."

Roger sat on the edge of he fireside bench. "Vicki, Julia is absolutely right. You are a young woman and I am sure have always wanted a large wedding. Were you and Burke not planning a large wedding?" He watched her face fall when she thought she was expecting too much for her wedding. Then slowly she nodded.

"He had thought we should celebrate and invite all of Collinsport." Her tone had become wistful and she sighed thinking of how they had not even had a chance to discuss wedding essentials. The look she had was heart rendering with her own disappointment thinking she would not be married as she had dreamed.

Roger sipped his drink, looked around and smiled, "Well since Barnabas asked our Vicki to marry him and she accepted. We should plan a huge wedding to celebrate their love and why not have it here at Collinwood in the West Wing Ballroom."

Julia was the first to offer their congratulations and sincerely offered those sentiments. "So, congratulations are in order for you two. Halloween? Sounds like a lovely time to be married."

Vicki laughed glancing up from her hand and the engagement ring that set predominantly on her ring finger. "I was thinking when Burke and I were going to be married that a summer wedding in the rose garden would have been nice. I had even talked with him about it. He said whatever I wanted but summer was too far away for him."

She had grown thoughtful, "I think he just did not wish to wait that long so I was thinking of Halloween. But circumstances prevented me from discussing the date with him and then he was dead." Her voice was filled with sadness and then she looked up with an apology. "So, the idea of having a Halloween wedding with Barnabas actually was not even in consideration because you and Professor Stokes had set your date in two weeks and I thought it way too soon after your wedding to set a date for another wedding on Halloween."

Julia shook her head, "I think that it would be a wonderful time for a wedding, to me it would be a perfect time to celebrate a wedding and please do not let our date be an issue. Elliott and I will be having a small informal wedding here at Collinwood. We are both old enough to not expect to have a large wedding." Though Julia had tried to sound content with a small informal wedding she had related somewhat with Vicki.

A part of her knew that with her age and Elliott's it would be foolish to set an expectation for a large wedding with all the trimmings. She was to be mature and accept the fact that marrying late in life and not to her career she had given up on that dream a long time ago.

Vicki frowned and looked at Julia, she had heard the unspoken wistfulness and disappointment in Julia's voice. So, Vicki being sensitive to others especially when it came to Julia spoke up in protest. "Are you not at lest going to wear a bridal gown?"

Again Julia modestly smiled and shook her head. "Vicki, I was going to wear the gown I bought in Romania and Elliott his best suit and we were going to ask Judge Hanley to marry us here in the drawing-room. That would hardly qualify for a wedding dress." She laughed uncomfortably when Vicki spoke up again in defense of Julia having her wedding day be as special as she hoped hers was going to become.

Vicki shook her head. "Julia, I think this is your first and only wedding you should at least buy a gown to wear. I was kind of looking forward to going dress shopping with you and now I will need a dress so . . ." her voice trailed off and Julia studied Vicki's crestfallen face.

"I would be delighted to go dress shopping with you and maybe I will look for that special dress you are certain that I need." Julia could not disappoint Vicki so she capitulated to the silly notion that she needed a wedding gown.

Julia embarrassedly shot a glance to Elliott and he smiled, "My dear if you wish to be more formal, that will be fine by me. I had only planned to ask a few of my colleagues to come and I know you had about 10-12 people you wished to invite."

"Well yes, I have some of my fellowship and colleagues from Wyndcliff to invite." Roger stood and assumed a position of decadent wealth by posing with his arm stretched on the mantle and drink in hand. Hearing they were wishing to use the drawing room for their wedding and they had thought to invite close to twenty people he looked the room over and felt it would not be adequate enough to hold the numbers they were discussion. "So, how many people do you expect? We may need to open up the French doors and put a covering over the patio to get everyone seated."

Julia and Elliott looked around the room and then back at the patio. Julia thinking about the numbers pursed her lips then offered, "Well if the weather permits, perhaps we could have the wedding out by the gazebo?"

Liz entered the room walking to the sofa to sit next to Vicki. "So we are discussing wedding plans?" She smiled brightly looking from Elliott, Julia, then to Vicki.  
Roger pushed from the fireplace, "Gentlemen, shall we adjourn to the den, so the ladies can talk fashion? I think at this point we might not be as helpful to their plans and I can open a brand new bottle of Spanish cordial that we can sample. The vineyards have been very productive this year."

Barnabas leaned over and kissed Vicki's cheek, and then stood, Stokes followed them out of the room. Vicki tuned to Liz, "Mrs. Stoddard, since I don't have a mother I would be honored if you would join us our shopping trip to find the perfect wedding dress."

Carolyn bounced into the room and exclaimed, "Ohh shopping, I am just in time. So, for what are we shopping and when are we going?" She perched her hip to the back of the sofa.

Vicki half turned to Carolyn who had draped herself over the back of the sofa between Vicki and her mother. "Well, Carolyn, Julia needs a wedding gown and . . ." She smiled and extended her hand to show her engagement ring. "So do I!"

Carolyn grabbed her hand and looked at the ring and then at Vicki. "Wow, what a rock. So, do I know the groom." Vicki flushed and gently disengaged her hand from Carolyn's.

"Let us just say I am finally going to be a Collins!" Blushing with her announcement.

"OHHH VICKI! That is wonderful news." Carolyn squealed and hugged Vicki from behind the sofa. This was the best news ever, now she would not ever have to worry about loosing any more men friends to Vicki, she was officially off the available market list and now Carolyn could use her wiles and ways to attract any man that came within her sights.

"Is it not the most fantastic news every mother!" Liz dropped her gaze and looked at her nails. Falling silent with her own guilt that she could not voice how happy she was for her own daughter. Carolyn ignoring the fact her mother had not responded bubbled on with her enthusiasm. "Oh Vicki I said it before and I say it again, if anyone deserves to be a Collins it is you. So, you and Barnabas?" Vicki nodded and blushed prettily.

"He asked me tonight and I accepted." Vicki smiled shyly and patted the arm around her neck that was hugging her with so much enthusiasm that Vicki felt she would surly be strangled to death.

Carolyn was still hugging Vicki around the neck. "So have you set a date?" She wanted all the details.

Julia chuckled and looked at Carolyn, "Well she was going to pick Halloween but was afraid I would be upset."

Carolyn with unlady like moves flopped over the back of the sofa, glad she was wearing her pants and righted herself on the sofa and snuggled up between her mother and Vicki. "Oh that would be so perfect and fun!" She glanced at her mother. As an after thought, "It means we need to find David another governess."

Vicki glance up from her ring and noticed Mrs. Stoddard had grown really quiet and in an insecure moment thought that Liz was upset with Vicki for asking her to go with her to pick out her wedding gown and assuming they would have the wedding at Collinwood. Trying to get a feel for her quiet attitude and if she had done anything to upset her, she spoke softly, "I told David that you and I would interview governesses. That is if you have no objection?" She looked hopefully at Liz and then Liz looked up and smiled. "Any help that you could give me in regards to replacing you would be welcomed Vicki."

For a moment she looked to her daughter and saw that she did what Liz did at her age when she felt insecure or unsure of something. It was that hesitant chewing of the bottom lip, that gave her away. In that moment she knew what Vicki was feeling and why. Elizabeth had failed to show enthusiasm for wishing to help her find a wedding dress. Determined to rectify this assumption, Elizabeth lifted her chin and smiled brightly.

Focusing on Vicki she looked with genuine pleasure and said softly, "As for going to help you pick out your gown. I would be honored to go with you to pick out your dress." Then she squared her shoulders and continued, "And your help in finding David another governess would be greatly appreciated."

Vicki smiled and relaxed. Elizabeth relaxed with her and asked, "Well then are you and Barnabas going to be married on Halloween?"

Vicki sought approval from Julia. Giving Vicki a nod she smiled her encouragement, Julia said with complete confidence, "I think it would be a perfect time to get married."  
Vicki leaned back and then thought a moment. "But it is kind of short noticed to start planning a reception and a wedding." She was still worried of expecting too much with too little time to see it through.

Carolyn laughed, "Don't be silly, we can cover this and it would be a perfect time to open up the ballroom to have the wedding."

Liz turned to Julia; "You know we could do that for you and Elliott too. It's a very large room and could easily seat one hundred to two hundred or more people. It has not been used in a very long time." She was beginning to get excited about opening up a section of the house for this special occasion.

Julia laughed, "Liz, Elliott and I hardly know that many people to invite, we were going to have a private little ceremony here with Judge Hanley."

Liz stood and walked in thoughtful pose to the fireplace, "Don't be ridiculous you are both professionals and I know you will have more people here than that. We will get help from Collinsport and will have a nice wedding for you both." The great lady of Collinwood had spoken, and was not expecting any one to counter her expectations or generosity.

Julia studied Liz and then shot a glance to Carolyn, "I was going to ask Carolyn to be a part of the wedding party along with Maggie and Liz, I was hoping you and Roger would attend to give me away. I know I am hardly of an age to ask this but it is important to me." Julia had come up with the idea while she had been sitting there thinking about her wedding arrangements. How they had seemed to bloom.

Liz smiled feeling touched by Julia's request and nodded, "I would be honored Julia and I am just as sure that Roger will be honored as well."  
Vicki remembered that she was going to recommend Maggie for her position, "Oh speaking of Maggie, Mrs. Stoddard did you consider asking her about taking my old position?"

Liz shook her head. "No, I had not thought much past your announcement tonight. I suppose she would make a suitable replacement and she has been around David."  
Julia turned her attention to Carolyn, "So, Carolyn would you be a bridesmaid?"

Carolyn laughed, "If it means getting a new dress and shoes and planning a party of course I will, I would be honored Julia and thank you for asking."

Vicki stood up hearing the men in the foyer then they entered the drawing room. Vicki walked to stand by Barnabas reaching his side she ran her arm around his waist. "Well my darling, it seems that you and I will be trick or treating our wedding on all Hallows eve."

He kissed her forehead, "I look forward to it my dear. So have you figured out all the details?" He teased her lightly.

Carolyn stood up and with that boundless energy bounded over to stand in front of Barnabas and throw her arms around his neck. "Oh no, but we have a good idea of what we will be doing. Tomorrow we go shopping." She released her hug from his neck and stood back, looking from him to Vicki.

David hopped down the stairs and seeing Barnabas in the doorway of the drawing room, paused and walked more sedately to the bottom of the steps. Shoving his hands into his pockets and slumping his shoulder he walked to stand next to Barnabas. Clearing his throat, which had suddenly grown thick with his emotions, spoke softly. "Um, Cousin Barnabas, I am sorry about earlier."

Barnabas turned to peer down then stooping down to David's level, he placed a hand on his shoulder and assumed a placating smile. "Thank you David, you have no idea how important it is to me to have you apologize. I hope you will be able to come and visit us at the old house and perhaps you could spend a night as well. You would always be welcome to do so when your Aunt permits."

David brightened and turned to face Vicki, " Thank you Cousin Barnabas." He really did not like having to apologize but he did it for Vicki and her promise to take him for ice cream. Looking to Vicki he piped up happily, "Ok, all home work done and now I am ready for an ice cream."

Vicki chuckled and turned to Barnabas, "May we give you a ride home?"

Barnabas kissed her cheek. "No thank you Vicki, I have a few concerns to discuss with Roger and Cousin Elizabeth. You go on and take Cousin David for his ice cream and I hope you both enjoy yourselves."

Vicki saw Carolyn look interested in wanting to join them so she invited her, "Ice cream?"

Carolyn laughed, "Of course, let me get my coat I can bring yours down too."

Vicki nodded, "Thank you Carolyn, my purse too? I promised David ice cream my treat."

Julia walked Elliott out to his car and returned. "Well it's late for me, so if you all will forgive me, I believe I am going to make it an early night."

After Vicki, Carolyn and David left, Barnabas turned to Roger and Elizabeth. "Well, Cousin Elizabeth, what did you decide?"

Liz walked from the foyer to sit the fireplace and lowered herself to the bench. The fire was warm but the entire evening since her confession she had a chill she could not shake. "We will have the ballroom opened and I am sure it will need a new coat of paint and the floor varnished. I think it will do nicely for you and Vicki as well as Julia and Elliott."

Barnabas smiled, he had meant when she might decide to tell Victoria about her true heritage but as she seemed to wish to take the question in another form he went along with her train of thought. "I remember reading about how grand the ballroom looked. How Jeremiah Collins used that as a venue for him to show off his beloved wife Naomi. Rumor had it that he did it to show off her beauty and to let others know she belonged to him."

Liz looked down at her hands. "Yes, at one time it was, but it has not been used in over fifty years, when mother got ill father started closing down more rooms and that was one of the first ones he closed. I think we can safely get it ready for yours and Vicki's wedding."

Barnabas rose and looked from Liz to Roger, "Well I really should take my leave. I have a few business details to discuss with Willie before I make a trip to Bangor tomorrow. Good evening to the both of you and thank you for all you have done for Vicki."

Roger escorted Barnabas to the door. "Think nothing of it Barnabas, Vicki is one of the few people I felt was worth knowing. To do this for her gives me great pleasure and knowing she will be marrying a Collins thrills me to no end."

Smiling he agreed with Roger, "Yes, she is quiet remarkable and I feel truly blessed to have her in my life." Barnabas slipped on his coat and walked out of the house into the brisk cool fall evening. His thoughts were on one person and it made his step more lighthearted and his mood happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Transylvania

Carpathian Mountains

High in the Carpathian Mountains in the subterranean dungeon of Castle Dracul, a dark and sinister service was being performed. Twelve hooded men dressed in red with a thirteenth dressed in black stood in a circle around an urn of ashes. One by one they slit their hands to step forward and squeeze their blood on the dust and bone in the urn.

With each contribution, dark words were spoken all speaking in unisons to the hiss of the blood burning into the ashes. "Blood of our Blood, brethren of our brethren accept our sacrifice to return one that has wrongly been taken. Return to us our master and father." The putrefied smell of burning blood filled the air.

As before, another twelve men dressed in red robes entered one by one they moved to speak the words of a long dead culture, "Oh, mare un strigoi, a reveni la urmașii dumneavoastră, ieși și să aducă iadul pe cele pe care le-ar lua de la noi. Dă-ne puterea ta să se întoarcă în țara de strigoi viu. Vino alaturi de noi din nou binecuvântat fie, binecuvântat să fie pentru a vă Dracula de strigoi."

One by one they too cut their hands to squeeze their sacrificial blood into the urn. As the moon began to wane the ceremony ended and solemnly left the room leaving behind one lone male dressed in black.

He lifted the urn and placed it n a crypt, stepping back he bowed, then lifted the heavy iron lid sealing the crypt tight. Laying a hand on the top he spoke softly and with the love of a father. "They all came my dear son, all one hundred thirteen came for you this night. Now, Vlad we wait, we wait for the arrival of the Eve of Toate Hallow lui ziua morților. That will be the night we resurrect you and to seek vengeance on Barnabas Collins. Even now our pet dogs watch the swine and report back to us what he is doing. Our Romany slaves will help you reclaim what is rightfully yours. For now rest my old friend, rest and come back to us."

Rudolph turned and walked from the room, removing his cloak draping it over his arm. His steps were quick and with purposed approaching the limo he waited for his servant to open the door. Sliding in he settled back against the seat. Waiting for the driver to return to the vehicle he ordered him to make haste back to his castle back to his resting place.

Petru, a coldly handsome youth that somewhat resembled Rudolph sat next to the man that was his father. "So, the ceremony is done and now we wait for his return on Eve Toate Hallow lui ziua morților. ."

Count Rudolph nodded and then smiled, "And we bring your sister home and we teach this upstart Collins a lesson."

Petru looked at his father, "Is she Elizabeta?" he was skeptical of this fact. He had not seen her only heard rumors.

The Count turned and looked at his son. "If she is not she could be her twin. She moved like Elizabeta, she plays the piano like Elizabeta, and her voice is like Elizabeta without the accent."

Petru nodded and said softly, "Then its time to bring home my sister. Time to reunite our family." The long black limo drove off into the twilight of what was left of this night arriving back at the castle just as the soft flush of dawn peaked its warming tendrils across the land.

Old House

Collinsport Maine

Julia waited for Barnabas in the drawing room of the old house. She had prepared the injection and was waiting to give it to him. Folding her arms over her chest she paced to the window to watch for his arrival. There at the edge of the footpath she saw a shadow moving with a sense of direction towards the front of the house. She turned to watch the entrance to the drawing room. When he came through the door, he called out, "Julia?"

Turning to walk to the secretary she lifted the syringe, "Here Barnabas." Her tone was professionally polite. She had done an excellent job showing her joy over the news of his engagement for Vicki's sake. She was still irritated that he was finally going to ruin that precious girl's life with his own macabre intentions of making her over into someone other than herself. That annoyed and angered Julia.

Barnabas removed his coat and hung it up by the door and placed his cane on the extra hook. He was happy, happier than he had been in a very long time. Finally, things were going to be for him as they should have been so many years past. Walking to Julia, he embraced her with his happiness, and then removed his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeve. "Oh Julia this is a glorious day! I have what I want and finally I will be alone no longer!"

Unable to contain the joy his heart was filled. He smiled broadly watching Julia search for the vein in his arm. "How long until these start to take affect Julia, will we be completed by Halloween?" He noticed that Julia was more reserved than usual. He watched her with a curious and cautious manner while she did what she had done for the past year.

Julia found the vein and slid the needle into it. "I would think in the next 2 or 3 days you will be able to tolerate sunlight for limited amounts of time again Barnabas. I would not go past three or four hours, you can test your resistance to the sunlight." She watched the syringe as she depressed the plunger. " So, by Halloween, you should be up to an easy 8 hours of daylight."

"I am very anxious to know when I might expect progress on eliminating this affliction once and for all." He had reason to want a normal life now that he was about to be married. He was getting everything he had plotted and connived to have this moment and approaching day for two years. Julia was sickened by the fact he was being so deceptive.

Julia withdrawing the used syringe capped it and slid it into her medical bag. "I would think very soon, you will or should be able to enjoy your honeymoon without injections until your return." Turning to her bag shut she put that plastic smile. "By the way congratulations on your engagement, you now have everything you wanted. You will have your Josette back." Julia had said it with a tinge of sarcasm as she clipped her bag shut with some force.

Barnabas rolled his sleeve down and put his jacket back on before sitting in one of the wing back chairs. He now knew what was irritating her. " I see doctor why you are annoyed. Please tell me that you are not still being hopeful for the fact that I might at the last minute think I made a mistake and chose the wrong woman." He surmised that Julia was feeling jealous over the fact that Vicki and he were going to be married and she had settled for Elliott.

He had enough of her jealous interference in his relationship with Vicki from the beginning when she first came into their lives. He watched her fume silently and flushed deeply. "I will have you know Barnabas, I am not jealous of Vicki. I am very much falling in love with my fiancé. I am happy for Vicki's sake because you have some how managed to make her believe this was her idea. I just hope she does not regret her decision. That she finds out the true reason you want her as your bride. That you hope to make her over in the image of your deceased beloved Josette."

Julia was preparing to leave, sliding on her coat and taking her time to button up. She reached for her bag when she heard a different tone in his voice as he spoke sincerely from his heart. "I don't want Josette back I want Vicki for who she is and not what I thought I could make her." He glanced up and for the first time since this scheme of his had been hatched Julia saw he truly was in love with Vicki.

Julia genuinely smiled, "Good, I am glad to hear that you are no longer looking for someone that had been dead for over two hundred years. That is for once you are considering someone else's feelings. She loves you for you Barnabas and that is very obvious by the way she looks at you when you are together, the sweet smile she reserved for you and the way she is drawn to your hold. It would be a shame to change her into an idea of what you thought she should be. Because if you did that you would loose all those honest feelings she expresses in your company."

She folded her arms over her chest and spoke sincerely, "To just accept her for whom she is. And that is a beautiful, sensitive, loving young woman who just wants to be loved and be a part of a family identity. That is all she has ever wanted and now you represent that to her but not if you had planned to alter one iota of her personality to suit your own idea of what she might be in the image of that woman whose portrait is upstairs in that shrine you erected to her."

Barnabas sat through her lecture with a calm and a little guilt because she was right, he had wanted to change her over to the image and the romanticized version of what he remembered he shared with his beloved Josette. Speaking with a hint of sadness and contrition he asked, "And you don't think that is what I wanted?"

Julia relaxed with her coat half buttoned and walked over to one of the fireside chairs to sit next to him. "I know what your original agenda was for her Barnabas. What was the epiphany that changed your mind?" Julia truly wanted to know, she was curious to see this sudden change.

Barnabas looked down at his nails and thought a moment before he responded. "Vlad Tepes and what he tried to do to Vicki. I could not do that to her and Josette told me to love Vicki for whom she is and not what she could represent to me." He stood and stepped to the secretary his fingers playing over the snap of her medical bag. "That is a substitute for Josette. She said I needed to love Vicki, not my perception of her as Josette." The quality of his voice had taken on a contrition she had never heard from him before.

Julia smiled nodding her approval. "I am glad you are accepting the fact you are now in the 20th century and that Josette died in the 18th century. You have so much to gain from this relationship Barnabas, you just need to see if for what it is and accept the happiness she wants to share with you."

Barnabas turned and locked his gaze on Julia, "I know it took a while to reason it out and I did and I discovered I no longer wished to compare her to Josette." He lowered his gaze and continued to formulate his thoughts. "As much as I wanted the situation to be as it was when Josette lived, and how I tragically lost her."

He had closed his eyes trying to blot out that image of Josette throwing herself from Widow's Hill. Looking up with that haunted and tormented look Julia had come to recognize as an ingrained part of him. She looked down at her own hands. Feeling his pain.

He continued with that sad and longing tone in his voice. "I was in denial that I could not have someone that could replace her in every respect. I was so busy looking for my ideal version of Josette that I was ignoring the fact that there was someone that was her own unique self and what I had been searching for all these months. It was hard to let go of what I had idealized Julia. But I have and now I am going to marry Vicki." His voice had dropped to a more contemplative tone. " She is Victoria Winters and will soon be Victoria Collins. Mrs. Barnabas Collins and I could not be happier at the thought."

Julia stood walked to Barnabas to hug him tightly. Releasing her hold on him she reached for her bag, lifting it she smiled, "Then for you both I am very happy. I really must be getting back. Apparently, tomorrow, we are to go shopping for wedding dresses."

Barnabas escorted Julia to the door. "Then I bid you good night Julia and will see you tomorrow evening." Barnabas slid the bolt across the door after Julia left and turned to see Willie coming from the cellar. "Willie, come to the drawing-room I have something to tell you." Willie followed him into the drawing room and stood waiting. "I wish to announce that I asked Miss Winters for her hand in marriage and she has accepted."

Willie smiled however that smile was just for show, "I am happy for you Barnabas and I am glad you are letting Doctor Hoffman start her treatments on you again." That statement was made with a hint of hope that once Barnabas was back on the treatments he would be less angry with him and demanding and wanting to go out and hurt people.

Barnabas nodded, "It is important to me that I can be human again. Oh, and Miss Winters had indicated that she would like electricity installed in the house. We did discuss this and that it might be wise to upgrade the house and also install a phone and adding additional bathing chambers. I suggested we should also make improvements to the kitchen."

Willie was surprised hearing that he was willing to change the house for Vicki. That in itself was making him happy to finally not have to worry about cleaning the candle holders from the wax and possibly having heat and proper cooling through out the house other than the fireplaces or stoves that were housed in most rooms.

Barnabas noted the happy expression on Willie's face at the suggestion of allowing such improvements. Barnabas paused and grimaced slightly, "She also mentioned something called central air and heat." He had recalled when Vicki, Burke and he had looked over the house by the sea that Devlin kept referencing central heat and air conditioning.

Willie could barely suppress his excitement. Then the icing on the cake was what he said next. "As you are the one that has restored the house, I will leave it to you to get me some estimates on the electricity, and phone service. I will let Vicki and you decide where bathrooms should be placed."

Willie was jubilant over the fact he was allowing Vicki to put in the electric and phone. The fact they were going to put in multiple bathrooms made him even more ecstatic. Finally to have adequate heat and cooling for the house was going to be a big project but he knew they could easily work the ductwork through the house without it destroying the look. "Um, Barnabas what about electricity for the cellar? Do you want me to move your coffin?"

Barnabas paused and nodded. "I am sure for the time being, I can cover the windows in the master bedroom and I can rest there. I would suggest that my bedroom is wired first, after that is done, I will prepare it for my resting time."

Willie nodded, "I will make sure that it is done first." He watched Barnabas walk around the room looking at it as if he were not going to see an old friend again. It was almost tragic the look of nostalgia and lost memories that danced across his face as he took in each part of the house.

Barnabas looked around at the burning candles and the drawing room. "It is almost a shame that we will change the atmosphere in this house." He had sounded so sad that for once Willie had not viewed him as the monster that had done so many terrible things to others; he viewed him as someone lost in time.

Willie walked up to him and looked around at the burning candles. "Well Barnabas, if Miss Winters wants it and you don't why don't you ask her not make the changes to the house? It is your house."

Barnabas smiled sadly as he look around hen back to Willie and shook his head. "It is time to come into the 20th century Willie, and if it makes Miss Winters happy, then it shall be done." He was adamant about the changes going forth to make Vicki happy. Then as he thought about it he fixed his gaze on Willie, "I just need estimates on how much it will cost so I can sell some more coins and jewels to accommodate her wishes." He turned away from Willie and walked to the bay window that overlooked the front of the house. "I want you to do this first thing this morning. This will need to be accomplished quickly. You see we plan to wed on Halloween eve." He had smiled thinking about his status as a bachelor being given up so soon.

Willie shook his head, "I am not sure if we can get this all done by then." Willie knew walls would need to have wire pulled, and outlets drilled to the studs, not to mention the electric being brought up from the roadway. That was noting to the pipes that would need to be laid for the bathrooms. He was going over all that would need to be done and knowing that it was a near impossibility to have it accomplished before Halloween.

Barnabas glowered hearing Willie say it could not be done that soon. He was not about to have his new married life disrupted by ongoing construction on a house that should be perfect for his bride. He abruptly commanded Willie, "Then see to it that the contractor should hire extra help to assure that it will be completed by Halloween. I know today Miss Winters is going to pick out her wedding gown. Therefore; she won't be available to consult on the changes."

He turned away from the bay windows and spoke softly, "Which reminds me. Josette's room, I need you to take all of clothing and put them back in the trunk and store them in the attic." He had thought long and hard about this and if Vicki was going to use Josette's room, then it needed to reflect her personality. " If Miss Winters wishes to use the room, then we will allow her to store Josette's things."

Willie looked down and rested his hands on his hip. "How does that make you feel?" Barnabas turned and moved and moved away from the bay windows. Once again his voice took on thoughtful tone.

"I love Miss Winters for who she is and Josette is gone. Where Josette was coerced by witchcraft to betray me, Miss Winters has never betrayed me. I know that when she was with that . . ." He found it hard to say the man's name let alone thinking of what might have happened to her while in his presence. " . . . that . . . Vlad. She thought only of me during that time." He had wanted to say thing but was he not exactly what Vlad had been? So how could he call him a thing and not think of himself as such?

Willie heard something different in his voice when he spoke of Vicki; it was like the night she stayed here during the storm right after Burke's funeral. That is how he knew that something in Barnabas had changed and it was all because of Vicki. "I know she is really special. How did Julia take the engagement?" Willie asked taking a chance Barnabas would be open with him.

Barnabas turned walking to stand in front of the bay window, a habit he had taken to when he was lost in thought. Now he had to consider what Willie had just said. He had thought at first she was jealous of his affection for another and not reciprocating her affections she had so passionately proclaimed for him some months ago.

He did believe that she had truly begun to fall in love with Elliott. He turned and looked over his shoulder seeing Willie standing patiently for a response, "She says she is very ihappy for the both of us. I understand that she and Miss Winters are going to look for their wedding gowns today."

Willie blinked and shook his head. "Dr. Hoffman is getting a wedding dress? What for? I thought she and the Professor were doing a simple ceremony in front of the fireplace in the drawing room of Collinwood. That Judge Hanley would marry them. Why would she need a gown for that?"

Barnabas glanced down at his fingernails. "Because Vicki talked her into having a big wedding with the Professor. Collinwood is going to have the weddings in the west wing grand ballroom."

Willie shook his head. "I did not know there was a ballroom in that house." Barnabas got a far away look in his eyes. "Yes, we had wonderful balls and other such gala events in the big house ball room." Barnabas had grown distant as once again nostalgia was taking over his memories of those times.

Collinwood 1796

Naomi bustled into the grand ballroom, dressed in her finest satin and brocade. The room was lit by what would be thought a thousand candles that radiated off of the crystal chandeliers that hung from the vaulted ceiling to dance their subtle lighting over the hardwood flooring. Jeremiah stood with his hand in his pocket and smiling to the woman at his side. Josette duPres and he had eloped and tonight would be a night to remember for them all. Jeremiah glowed with the love he held for the beauty at his side. He looked around the dance floor and his gaze fell on the other beauty in the room

Joshua entered from the doorway and stood in his best satin pantaloons and jacket. He rocked on his feet and he like Jeremiah watched the woman that had bore him two children drift about the room checking everything to make sure they were perfect for the arrival of their guests. Joshua liked that deep blue color on his wife, it made her already beautiful blue eyes appear large than life and when she looked his way and smiled. Those eyes seemed to be only for him. As stoic as he looked his heart swelled with the love he held for her.

Barnabas was as determined that night to issue his challenge to Jeremiah for taking his fiancé and embarrassing his family with their actions. He had prepared the moment to the moment in his mind and dressed in what would have been his wedding finery he had stepped forward and took out his glove and slapped Jeremiah across the face. "I seek satisfaction and will see you at dawn tomorrow."

He had dropped the glove on the floor at his feet to the soft gasp and horrified cry of Josette's "No Barnabas no! You cannot do this!" He had been so angry that for the first time he had darted that cold impervious glare at Josette and watched her shrink back against Jeremiah's side.

"Tell your whore to be quiet. I will see you at dawn, my second will call on you later this evening." He had turned to the softly utter pleas and cries of Josette as he walked out of the room and headed back to the old house.

Present Day Old House Drawing Room.

Willie laughed, "I bet it was something to see." He did not have the imagination to see the grandeur that his boss had just spoke of, all he could think of was women dressed in fine clothing with a lot of pretty jewels.

Barnabas nodded, his voice going softer thinking of the bygone days. "My mother would look so beautiful on the night of the events. Father would deny it now if he were alive, but he was so proud of how beautiful mother would look as she made her grand entrance into the room. All eyes would turn to look at mother."

Willie thought he sounded almost human when he spoke of his family. Willie wished he were like this all the time. It would make his life easier and happier. "Miz Stoddard looked like your mother didn't she?"

Barnabas nodded, "As Elizabeth is a strikingly beautiful woman so you can imagine my mother dressed in the finest French ball gowns gracing the ballroom floor. That was my mother the talk of the town and coveted by most the males in the county seat. They do bear a somewhat resemblance to one another. That would be I suppose what you call the genetics being passed down through the generations."

Barnabas heard the chiming clock and turned to Willie. 'You need to retire Willie; you will need your rest so you can get started on the modernization of this house. We will start with estimates and then we will begin the reconstruction to bring this house and my life more into the twentieth century." Gone was the sadness in his voice and a more hopeful quality had replaced the mournful one.

Willie turned and made his way up the stairs and he was feeling kind of jovial as he thought about how making this house a more modern house was going to change all their lives. Including that of his boss who in this hour has become more human than Willie had ever seen him before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Woodward Lothrop's Department Store

Bangor Maine

Liz, Carolyn, Julia and Vicki sat in the reception area of Woodward and Lothrop's Bridal section. The area had recently been redesigned to offer a more top of the line fare for the discrimination shopper and brides were on the top of the list for this store. The room was decorated with three walls of plastic covered gowns that hung from satin hangers. In the center of the room was a row of chairs covered in thick satin and a small settee. The colors were soft and muted to not detract from what was being offered but also offered comfort for those that were with the bride helping her pick her gown.

Against a rear wall was a heavy satin curtain that must have led to a supply room or a dressing area. The designer knew what they were doing when they had decorated the show room with gold gilt-edged mirrors, delicate accent tables, with portraits of models wearing bridal gowns, vases with fresh cut flowers and soft lighting to make the area more inviting. The heavy plush carpet muffled the footfalls of those that perused the area for bride maid's apparel, mother of the bride dresses and wedding gowns.

On one such table rested a bridal book that displayed pictures of brides that had shopped with Woodward and Lothrop's and purchased their gown for the happy occasion. Vicki had absently thumbed through the book and smiled seeing the happy brides posed in their gowns, some were solo and some had the groom at their side. Glancing up and around Vicki walked to one of the walls with gowns hanging beautifully displayed and looked at the price tag and grimaced. "Oh my goodness." She thought seeing the price on the first gown she looked at made her blanch and her stomach knot up.

Vicki had glanced at several more gowns and bit her lip. There was no way she was going to be able to afford one of these gowns. Mrs. Stoddard had walked to another wall and was looking critically at the dresses that hung on that rack. She smiled and asked, "See anything you like dear?" Vicki glanced up and smiled tensely and then looked down at her hands. She pretended to look a little further at the dresses and with each dress the cost became more expensive.

Why had she allowed Carolyn talk her into coming here? She thought and felt her anxiety levels grow and she was desperately trying to figure how she could get out of what was fast becoming a nightmare for her. Thinking that maybe she could excuse herself from the group she could just easily slip out and stay gone long enough to come back and say she had changed her mind and she would just wear one of her day dresses to go to a justice of a peace or she could talk Barnabas into eloping. This crushed her heart to think she would not have the white wedding she had always dreamed.

The bridal consultant, Penelope must have been in the rear collecting gowns from the fitting rooms. She held the dresses hunt neatly on their hangers now encased in clear plastic exit from the interior of the fitting room. She had paused, noting she had her ten o'clock appointment a little early and then saw someone she knew very well. "Carolyn? Carolyn Stoddard?"

Carolyn had held up a bold red ball gown eyeing it crucially as a potential for a bride's maids dress and upon hearing her name she turned and smiled, "Penny? Penny Patterson! I didn't know you were working here! This is just too fabulous for words!" Both girls hugged each other and then Carolyn turned to hook an arm through Penny's and dragged her to Vicki and Julia. "Vicki, Julia, this is Penny, Sheriff Patterson's daughter and one of my best friends from grade school."

The lovely young woman in front of her immediately stuck Vicki. George Paterson's daughter was very attractive with her petite looks. She was close to Vicki's height; willowy with the perfect model's figure.. Vicki cordially offered her hand and locked her grey eyes with Penny's liquid brown eyes and admired her thick dark hair. From Vicki's perspective Penny held an almost gypsy look to her and dressed in a bright red dress with yellow accents only gave credence to those thoughts.

Vicki could almost believe this young beauty was in deed a gypsy or at least embraced the flair for dress as a gypsy. Long skirts that moved with life-like movement around her legs, slender ankles that begged to be encased in bells, slender wrists that would look tress elegant encased in multitudes of silver bracelets. This was a flair for fashion that complimented the girl and not made her appear garish or over dressed for her surroundings. Penny was a young innocent; Vicki could easily see her as a contestant in a beauty contest.

Vicki smiled dropped her and stepped back while Julia extended her hand. "My pleasure. Well it is a surprise to see that George certainly did right with you my dear, you are lovely. I am proud to say your father has been a great help to me on several occasions with various issues I had with some of my patients. You are lucky to have him as your father."

Penny shook Julia's hand then turned to Vicki, "Thank you, I am very proud of my father. But, I am a daddy's girl so it is easy for me to say how much I love him and how proud I am to be his daughter. Now then," She turned to Vicki, "You must be Victoria Winters my first bride and you must be Dr. Julia Hoffman my other bride.

Vicki nodded and then looked at Julia. "Yes, in fact we are." Julia laughed responding with a hint of relief they would be helped by someone that was close to family..

"Now how pleasant is this? Carolyn are you in both weddings?" Penny was thrilled seeing her old school friend and a neighbor from Collinsport. Penny turned and saw Liz looking through gowns and she beamed. "Mrs. Stoddard! What a pleasant surprise, you just missed Daddy, he was here about 10 minutes ago, and promised to come back and have lunch with me. I hope we all might be able to stay and go to lunch."

Liz smiled tensely she watched Vicki slump down on the settee and chew her bottom lip. Liz walked forward shook Penny's hand and joined Vicki. Politely Liz asked in a way to not intrude but curious, " It is nice to see you again Penny, it has been far too long since you were at Collinwood. What has it been over ten years? Look how much you have grown."

Carolyn was curious as to why George Patterson would not be on duty in Collinsport and would be in Bangor. " Penny? Why is your father in Bangor?"

Penny sighed and looked sadly at her hands. "He came to bring mother to the hospital, apparently there is something going on with her lungs and Dad wanted to make sure she got the best doctors. Dr. Lang suggested her bring her straight to Bangor to General Hospital. Apparently, they have a new facility they are opening that specializes in lung disorders."

Liz looked concern, "Gretchen is ill? How long and darling I am so sorry, I had no idea." Liz was genuinely concerned for the girl's mother, she had known Gretchen but she had not gotten close to her except to exchange pleasantries when she dropped Penny off for over nights at Collinwood.

Penny looked around and then placed her gaze on Elizabeth. "We think she has lung cancer. Daddy tried to get her to stop smoking for years and now they found a spot on her x-rays and she does not heal from respiratory problems. So, Dr. Lang thought we should bring her here and have her tested."

Vicki looked down and felt sadness for Penny and her siblings if Mrs. Patterson had lung cancer she knew it had to be serious. She also knew that few recovered from this cancer and hoped they were wrong with their diagnosis.

"Have they admitted her?" Carolyn sounded concern and glanced at her mother. "Maybe we should send flowers mother."

Penny looked touched. "I am sure she would appreciate that Carolyn, she really is scared. I know Daddy is worried. I think this has aged him. He just looks worn down when he comes home at night and sits with mother until she falls asleep. Then I hear him pacing the floor. "

Looking for a graceful way to get out of a shop filled with gowns she could never afford Vicki piped up, "Well maybe I can go take care ordering the flowers for Mrs. Patterson for you Mrs. Stoddard. To be frank, I really don't 'think I see anything I was hoping to buy." At least that was the truth.

Elizabeth had watched Vicki stand up and appearing to be ready to dash for the door. Using her best stern Liz Stoddard voice she commanded. "Vicki sit down, you are not going to leave until I see you in something. I did not come all the way to Bangor for you to not at least try something on. So far, you have not tried on a single dress." With Liz using her forceful voice it left Vicki little choice but to sit down.

So, Vicki sat down and grew quiet. "We will go to the florist when we leave here. Julia I believe you said you saw something you liked, perhaps you would like to go pull it and try it on while we find something for Vicki." Elizabeth had taken on her no-nonsense attitude. Standing she walked back to look at dresses hanging on the racks.

Carolyn had followed Julia over to look at the dress that had caught Julia's eye. Julia pulled out an A line in Chiffon that was simple in cut, three-quarter length lace bodice with complimenting sleeves. For Julia It was understated, simple and elegant. "Oh Julia, I would love to see it on you." Carolyn enthused.

Julia unhooked the dress and carried it over to Penny. "I would love to try this one please." Penny took it from her and led her through the satin curtains heading back to the dressing room.

Liz found an empire waist chiffon gown that flowed to the floor, the bodice much like Julia's dress. The sleeves were long with lace embellishments and crystal beading. The back was lined with pearl buttons. Laying that one over the back of one of the chairs, she turned and walked down the aisle and studied two more dresses. Reaching forward she pulled a princess style antebellum-hooped skirt of satin, organza overlays, long sleeves with an off the shoulder accents and a six-foot train.

Elizabeth pulled that dress and laid it with the first dress, turned to see Vicki standing there curling her hands anxiously into her skirt and looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. Again assuming that dictatorial tone she queried. "Vicki, why are you not looking for a dress? I have found two I would like to see you in."

Vicki swallowed and sighed then shifting from foot to foot she looked down trying hard to swallow the emotional lump that had formed in her throat. Taking a deep breath she finally said it, "Mrs. Stoddard, none of the gowns here are within my budget." She was near tears not wishing to disappoint the great lady of Collinwood but finding that there were several dresses that had caught her heart and Mrs. Stoddard had pulled one of them. As it was it was one of the most expensive ones she had found.

Liz smiled using her motherly tone she spoke with sincerity. "Vicki, darling, I am going to pay for your gown. You are not to worry about the cost. Now go find a dress or accept the ones I have picked out." She lifted the ones she had laid across the Princess Anne style chair's back. Hugging them close she waited for Vicki to respond to her statement.

Vicki was beyond embarrassed for her generosity but there was no way she could expect Mrs. Stoddard to pay for her wedding dress. "Mrs. Stoddard, I can't ask you to pay for the gown. It would not be right. I had seventy-five dollars put back for a gown and this place is way beyond what I had budgeted. "

Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip. Not only did her child not know she was picking her gown out with her mother; she thought her mother should not pay for the gown. "Do not be ridiculous. Roger and I decided we were going to pay for your wedding dress before we left the house this morning."

Vicki felt the sudden burn of tears as she looked down at her lap. "I don't know what to say. This is so unexpected and so very kind. I am so grateful for your generosity." She sniffed lightly looked up with over bright eyes then rushed to throw her arms around her employer's neck. "Thank you."

Penny stepped out to the reception area. "Oh two to choose from, come along dear and I will help you with this one." She held up the princess styled dress and grabbed the simpler one.

Vicki paused, "Can we wait? I wanted to see Julia in her choice." Penny laughed and nodded to Julia who had stepped as out of the fitting room area.

"Julia you look lovely my dear." Elizabeth lavished her praise on Julia. Stepping awkwardly to the raised dais in front of the one hundred eighty degree mirrors she stood seeking the approval of those that had come to shop with her.

Turning she paused and looked at her image in the mirror and the transformation of her expression was of wonder. She pivoted around so everyone could see her. "I must admit the dress makes me feel beautiful."

"You do look beautiful Julia. It is perfect for you." Carolyn enthused with a hint of envy; she could only imagine what the feeling was like to find the perfect dress for that special day. Carolyn sighed with her joy for Julia.

Julia turned then stooped down for Penny who had stepped on the dais to put a birdcage style net veil on her head at a slight angle. "There, now what do you think?" Julia beamed and pivoted peering at herself in the mirror. She glowed with the joy of finding her perfect dress for that special day in her life. One she had hoped to cherish to her dying day. Without hesitation she smiled "I feel like a bride. I will take it."

Carolyn gushed, "Very Grace Kelley!"

Liz smiled, "Does it need any alterations?"

Julie shook her head. "No it's a perfect size 2 and fits like it was made just for me. "

Penny stood back and picked up Vicki's two pulls and started back to the fitting room. Vicki followed her and reverently lifted the lace sleeve of the princess styled dress. "It is so pretty but very expensive"

Penny laughed, "It should be, it's a Mori Lee gown. She is one of the top wedding gown designers in New York. So when is your wedding?"

Vicki started to undress. She would try on the empire waist one first. "Halloween."

"And your groom?"

Vicki flushed and let her slip the soft chiffon Empire waist gown over her head. Though her voice was muffled with the dress sliding over her head she said his name with pride. "Barnabas Collins."

Penny whistled and smiled, "So, you were lucky enough to snag a Collins, lucky you!" Penny zipped up the back and then closed the zipper with the pearl buttons. Vicki stepped back looking down at the dress she reverently ran her hands down the soft material and spoke with a hint of emotion in her voice, "Oh this is lovely too."

It accented her small figure, with its simple graceful flow of material. The train was short and trailed on the floor when she stepped from left to right. "It kind of reminds me of the gown that Elizabeth Taylor wore when she married Richard Burton."

Penny laughed, "Which time?"

Vicki chuckled too. "I am not sure, I just remember seeing their picture on the news one night when I was still at the fondling home in New York. She looked radiant."

Penny lifted the back of the gown and gave it a quick flick to flare the gown out. The gown fell to the floor and laid in a soft fold to the floor. The over all affect was a delicate lovey bride encased in a show of an ethereal beauty, " I kind of feel this is what a fairy would look like should she ever appear, the only thing missing are wings." Penny chuckled softly. Then excitedly she entreated. "Come let's go show everyone."

Vicki feeling shy followed Penny to the display room. Liz turned seeing Vicki she began to feel herself tear up and choked with emotion. Carolyn ever the one to be the first to express her feelings gushed, "Vicki, its beautiful! It is kind of simple but so very pretty. Come look at yourself in the mirror."

Vicki in this light gown felt she was gliding on air and stepped forward walking up on the dais and turned right then left looking at herself in the mirror. "It kind of looks like a prom dress. Don't you think?" Carolyn was critically eyeing the simple dress and had decided it was very pretty but not a wedding dress.

Liz tapped a finger against her lips. "That would make a great reception dress, you would be able to dance and move in it. Vicki, go try on the Princess style dress. Penny hold that one, while we try to decide what we want to do." Again there was that superior Collins tone that had been bred into Liz from birth.

Vicki stepped self-consciously off the dais and followed Penny back to the dressing room where they met Julia. "Oh that is lovely Vicki." Julia smiled and then shook her head. "But for your wedding I would think something more ostentatious and grander would be needed."

Vicki flushed and dropped her gaze and tucked her chin. "Thank you Julia." For Vicki she knew this was the cheaper of the two dresses that Mrs. Stoddard had chosen. Vicki had to admit it could but her budget at five hundred dollars. But she did not feel like a bride in this dress. Penny opened the door to the dressing room after closing it she began to undress Vicki and helped her out of the first gown. Hanging it up, she turned and unwrapped the second gown and was nearly lost in all the material.

Finding the center of the gown she slipped it over Vicki's head and help seat it on her hips then began to button the back. This dress was a dream for a fairy princess. "Now this one reminds me of the beautiful princess on the hill awaiting her prince to take her away to his own kingdom and on you my dear Vicki it is absolutely breath taking. Penny arranged the heavy Princess styled dress of taffeta, satin and organza. Penny lifted the back of the dress and flipped the long train allowing flowing back and around Vicki. "

Penny's eyes lit up with happiness seeing how like Julia in this gown Vicki was glowing with pride and love and she knew in her heart that this girl had found her perfect dress. "Oh I want to put a veil on you in this dress." She stepped out of the room. She had walked to a set of drawers in the room and she pulled out a 8-foot lace veil. Pulling it up and around to the back she let it fall over the back of the dress. "Oh we have to show Mrs. Stoddard this one." Penny held up the train as she moved through the door and out into the reception area.

Carolyn, Liz, and Julia turned and paused; Vicki was a vision in the white dress. All three women began to tear up watching her gracefully walk to the dais to take up her place on the center of the raised runway. Penny flipped the back of the dress and let it fall gracefully around Vicki and arranged the veil. From the entranceway of the saloon George Patterson paused and he was caught up in a past memory.

Seeing Vicki standing there like that he remembered another bride so long ago and his regrets that he was not the lucky groom for that fair maiden. He remembered his youth and a passion filled couple that could not stay apart and to sneak around to be with each other. Standing there wearing that particular dress, Victoria Winters looked like Elizabeth Collins at that age. In that moment, George Patterson knew Victoria Winters was Elizabeth's daughter but another part of him glanced at Penny then back at Vicki.

Penny looked like his mother and when Vicki turned her head and he caught her profile, Vicki looked like his mother too. In that moment he was thunder struck gazing at the image before him. The realization that he was looking at his daughter he never knew anything about allowed him to run a full set of emotions from anger, to amazement, to forgiveness and then shame. Holding his hat in his hand he walked towards the center of the room, "Vicki, you look so beautiful. May I ask who is the lucky groom?" He felt it important to know whom his eldest daughter would be marrying.

Vicki hearing the compliment of Sheriff Patterson and with a pride that she was beginning to allow become second nature to her she said with a wide smile, "Barnabas Collins has asked for my hand Sheriff Patterson."

Liz shifted uncomfortably when George came to stand next to her. "She reminds me of you on your wedding day to Paul Stoddard."

Liz smiled a bittersweet smile. "I think it's the dark hair and the style of the dress."

Carolyn giggled and nodded, "You know you are right Sheriff Patterson. But mother is right; she wore a dress kind of similar to that one. Oh Vicki you have to get that dress, it's so dreamy and Barnabas will go wild over it."

Vicki shook her head regretfully and with a voice that hint with a wistful sadness, "I can't Carolyn its over a thousand dollars. It is way too much money to allow your mother to pay."

Elizabeth held up her hand and shook her head. "No, Penny we will take it. Does it need any alterations?" Again, that Collins tone had taken over and Liz was not going to allow Vicki to let this dress that was so perfect for her wedding day to get away.

Penny sighed and shook her head, "No this one is a perfect fit. The other one needs only minor alterations which we can do here and then have it shipped to you or I could bring it to Collinwood myself."

"Mrs. Stoddard that is a lot of money." Vicki was turning to view the back of the dress and had to admit it was as beautiful as the front of the dress. A dress that had nearly completed her dream of the kind of wedding dress she wanted for her wedding day.

"No matter, you will be married in this one and you can wear the other one at the reception." Vicki attempted to protest some more but Elizabeth Stoddard held up her hand and shook her head. Vicki knew she had made up her mind.

George looked at Penny and smiled, "Hey pumpkin, ready for lunch?" Penny laughed, "Well I need to help Miss Winters out of her dress. Do you mind, I asked Carolyn, Mrs. Stoddard, Dr. Hoffman and Miss Winters to join us? How is mother?"

Liz turned to face George and could see the hurt in his gaze as he looked back at her. "She is resting comfortably but does not want any company. I am afraid it is not good news and she wanted time to her self to think about her options. I respected her wishes and told her I would be back later and she said no to go home."

Liz put her hand on his arm. "George I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do . . ."

George Patterson looked down at her hand on his arm and he covered her hand with his. "Thank you Elizabeth." His words were soft but spoke volumes. She realized she had touched him and immediately took her hand away.

At that moment she knew he knew about Vicki and she dropped her gaze to her pocket book on the seat she had occupied earlier. "If you would prefer to have lunch with your daughter alone, George we can head on back to Collinsport."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Bridal Shop Portland  
George sighed and looked at Penny as she helped Vicki walk back to the dressing rooms. "No, I would love the company."  
Carolyn stepped to George and her mother. "So, when do we choose bridesmaids dresses? I found several over there that would be perfect for Julia's and Vicki's wedding." Carolyn was trying to distract the others from the gloomy looks that seemed to now over take them.  
Julia accepted her gown in its zippered bag and turned to Carolyn, "Oh, come show me." Julia followed Carolyn to the bridesmaid's dresses. Carolyn pulled the red one she had looked at earlier and held it up to her.  
While they were alone for a moment George shifted uncomfortably on his tired feet. At this time he could not bring himself to look at Elizabeth. Staring down at his feet he spoke softly for her only, "You know we have to talk about it." He said it more as a statement than a question. "You should have told me Liz. I had a right to know."  
Liz looked away from George she did not want him see her tears that brimmed her beautiful blue eyes. Hearing her sniff lightly George reached into his pocket and pulled out a pristinely clean handkerchief and offered it to her. Taking the kerchief she muttered softly, "Thank you." She dabbed at her eyes then in a confidential voice she said, "I have not even told her, how could I tell you. I promise we will talk but not here and not now. I need time to think this through and you have a sick wife."  
Vicki came out with gown in a zipper bag and looked at the one Penny was writing up for alterations. It had taken only a few moments for Penny to get her measurements. Then she was back in her street clothing. Seeing Carolyn and Julia looking at bride's maids dresses she walked towards them apparently in a deep discussion as to which dress would suit which wedding. Vicki looked at them as Carolyn pulled out two, one that would work for Julia's wedding and one that would work for her wedding. They were similar but in different colors. "Oh good Vicki, tell me what do you think?"  
Vicki looked at them and nodded, "Sure I like the deep blue ones, and we just need to get you and Julia and Maggie in to be fitted for them. "  
Julia nodded, "And you Carolyn, and Maggie to be fitted in the red ones." Julia did like the idea of the red ones for her wedding and she knew that all the girls would look good in that shade of red, even Maggie with her auburn colored hair would be complimented by that particular shade of red.

Vicki looked at Carolyn, "I am sure we can come back, get fitted and then head back to Collinsport. Possibly one day next week?"

Carolyn laughed, "Perfect idea. I am always ready to shop until I drop. Hearing her stomach rumble she laughed. "Come on let's go, I am famished." The afternoon was productive and soon the happy bridal party had picked out invitations, dresses and food for the receptions.

As the happy group loaded up the estate car, Julia turned to face Vicki, "Now all that remains are the rings for the grooms and the music for the wedding and the reception."  
Vicki lovingly laid her gown in the trunk of car. "Oh I was thinking about letting Barnabas help me with our music. I also want him to decide on whom we will have to do the wedding ceremony. I know you will have Judge Hanley and I am wondering if he wants Judge Hanley to do ours too." The conversation was about the weddings and honeymoons. Elizabeth was telling Julia about how Paul had taken her on a cruise and wondered if that was what Elliott had planned.

Vicki had slipped away to order flowers for Gretchen. She needed to take a breath from all the talk of weddings. A part of her could not get the thought of how much this was going to cost and that alone was making her feel a little ill and had put a damper on her gown buying day. The thought that she could not possibly afford everything that Mrs. Stoddard was planning was going to cost a small fortune and she could not even think of a honeymoon. That would be another expense that she would worry about.  
Ordering flowers for Mrs. Patterson was the exact distraction she needed and she had picked out a lovely floral arrangement of daylilies, bachelors buttons, and roses with baby breath and Queen Anne's lace to accent the fresh cut flowers. The ride back to Collinwood ended on a happy note and both brides upon arriving home had hurried to put their dresses up and come down for one of Mrs. Johnson's famous New England boiled dinners  
.  
Collinwood

After dinner Vicki dashed off to her room and got ready for her date with Barnabas, she was going to meet him at the old house. She so wanted his opinion on her bridesmaid dresses and the invitations. A deep part of her wanted to see his reaction to her dresses. However, being an old-fashioned bride, she knew he could not see the dress until the wedding day. He could however look at the scripted invitations she had picked a long with the color swatches and pictures of her brides maids dresses.

Checking her hair one more time, she paused and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. From what appeared to be a long distance she could hear a voice was calling out to her. It was a familiar voice. It was as if had been given birth from her subconscious thoughts that were being filtered through cheese cloth and implanting itself in her deep in her mind.

Putting two fingertips to her forehead she rubbed and backed up until she sat on the edge of her bed. "Elizabeta, I have not forgotten you my love, I am coming for you." Vicki felt a rise of panic recognizing the voice of the insane Vlad Tepes. Her gaze shot wildly about the room in a near panic. Not seeing him any where near her, she squared her shoulders. Pushing that voice and those thoughts deeper into her mind, she shook her head and grabbed her scarf and hurried down the hallway to the stairs. She did not let anything distract her as she rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Old House

Drawing Room

Nightfall was not far away and she looked to the setting sun and knew that the heavy cloudbank that was rolling in from the north would soon obliterate daylight. Making her way along the pathway to the old house she was excited about showing Barnabas the invitations. Forgetting the imaginary voice from earlier she walked with lighter footsteps towards the old house. She was soon as her destination unaware that two sets of eyes followed her every move while she walked through the woods and approached the front doors of the old house.

As she reached the doors she did not get a chance to knock. Willie was holding the door open for her. She greeted him while he stepped aside and allowed her through the door. "Hello Willie, how are you this evening?"

Willie smiled with a show of genuine pleasure, "Oh, I am fine thank you for askin'. So, um Barnabas says you want to make some changes to this house before the wedding? "  
He helped her off with her coat. She slid her headscarf off and tucked it in the pocket. Vicki held a thick packet under her arm as she straightened her hair and clothing. Smiling widely with excitement and nodded. Willie led her over to a table that held the original drawings of the house and its interior. "I've been goin' over the house prints and well, I marked places for the phones and electricity and well Barnabas said you wanted bathrooms."

Vicki looked at the drawings and cocked her head. "I was thinking we could go over the area and pick out places for bathrooms and I was hoping you would help me figure out where the electrical outlets should be." Vicki looked around and pointed to the sconces on the wall. "I thought we could transform them into the kind of lighting that is similar to Collinwood has."

He glanced at the sconces and smiled, "I had the same idea and I think Barnabas would like it better if they still held what he calls that old world charm. He seemed sad to loose some of the 'charm' of this house."

Vicki nodded slowly, "Yes, I understand that is why for Barnabas I think we should work very closely with the contractor to make sure he understand we want to protect the integrity of this house as much as possible."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Barnabas entered the drawing room to stand next to Vicki and place a chaste kiss on her forehead. He was pleased to hear she was as concerned as he was to preserve the house. Speaking with concern he spoke softly against her ear, "Hello my love, come sit by the fire you feel chilled." From the outside the wind was beginning to pick up and Vicki suppressed a shiver.

Hearing that Vicki was cold he gave it a second thought and spoke up as an afterthought, "Oh and insulation might be nice to cut down on that chill, and help with the central heating and air conditioning." Willie turned to look down at a slip of paper laying next to the house plans and speaking again he looked from Barnabas to Vicki, "Oh, I got an estimate on the work that will be needed. He had only the first page of the list of estimates he had gotten. Willie stepped to the louvered doors heading to the kitchen, he remember he had left the second page of the estimate on the kitchen table.

Vicki watched Willie leave the drawing room to fetch the estimate. Gaining some privacy Vicki turned to put a more passionate kiss on Barnabas' lips. Breaking the kiss she enthused excitedly, "I got my dress and . . . " she twisted to pick up the thick envelope. "Oh and I have something for you to look at as well. I ordered the invitations today and brought you a sample of my bridesmaids dresses and pictures so you can pick out the tuxedos shirts or ties to match the dresses?"

Opening the envelope she withdrew the slender card and handed it over for him to study. Barnabas took the card and noted the stylized scripted print. He read the card's details aloud. "Roger Collins and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard requests the honor of your presence of the nuptials of Victoria Winters to Barnabas Collins at Collinwood on October 31, 1967, at 7:00 p.m. with a reception to follow."

In small print in the left hand corner was the R.S.V.P. request. She handed him the small RVSP card that would be sent with the invitations. Barnabas looked at the invitation and then at smaller cards. Victoria watched anxiously wanting to see something in his face that showed he approved of the cards and what she had selected. Chewing her bottom lip she asked, "Do you like them?"

Taking the card he turned and sat on the nearest fireside table. Vicki shifted to sit on the arm of the chair; draping her arm over the back she waited for him to say something. His silence and blank look was beginning to wear on her. "Well?"

Barnabas finally set the invitation on the table looked into he gaze and smiled. "I think it's charming with its scripted stylized writing." He slipped his arm around her hips and scooped her over to his lap. Looking deep into her worried filled eyes he asked, " Do you like the invitations?" Again he was not helping her with his even tones and his non-committal look.

She chewed her bottom lip and when he did not answer right away she reached for the invitation and began to tear it up. "We don't have to get this one, if you don't like it. We can always go together and pick out something else." Her disappointment was making it known she had been hurt by his reaction.

Barnabas took the half torn invitation and smiled, "My dearest Victoria, do not be silly my dear, if you like them, then I like them. I was just reveling in the wording on the card. It seals my most fervent dream of finally having you as my beautiful bride." He was being so sweet and gallant Vicki blushed with embarrassment.

Vicki relaxed hearing his explanation. Happy he liked the invitations she leaned over to kiss him. "I picked out my wedding dress today. I hope you will be as enchanted with it as I was when I put it on. Mrs. Stoddard insisted on getting two dresses, one for the wedding and then one to change into for the reception. I felt it was very extravagant but she was most persuasive that I should have them both."

She stood from his lap and walked to the secretary. "I was not going to get a wedding dress, because where we went, there was no way I could afford any of those dresses and well I was going to say there was nothing there that I liked and then Mrs. Stoddard was so adamant that I get what I wanted and said that she and Roger were paying for the gown. I was so touched and a little embarrassed." She turned with a look of confusion. "Barnabas, the dress was a small fortune and she bought two for me. I was well a little over whelmed with the thought."

Barnabas chuckled, "My dear if I have learned one thing, that is when Elizabeth has made up her mind there will be no changing it."

Vicki sighed nodding slowly turning she walked back to sit next to Barnabas on the arm of the chair. "I know, I was going to find a gown and pay for it myself. But, when we got to the Department store in Bangor, I saw how expensive things were and I knew I was not going to be able to afford a gown there." She smiled remembering the morning. "Julia had no problem and found her a gown right away. She looked beautiful in her gown. Then when I could not find a gown that was close to what I had budgeted . . . " Her voice had trailed off lost in her thoughts.

Barnabas watched her and smiled, hiding the fact she felt she would not get the dress she wanted because she could not pay for it. Then to hear that Liz was stepping up as a mother should made him feel better about the situation. " So Julia found her gown. Did Julia like her gown?"

Vicki smiled, "Oh yes, and it is very lovely, and suits her. I think Professor Stokes will find it very becoming on her. She also picked out her invitations."

Barnabas laughed, "It sounds like you all had a very successful trip to Bangor." He was happy that she had enjoyed her day and now she was sharing it with him. That is how he had envisioned his life would be when he was engaged to Josette. The little moments that he had hoped he would share and now he was sharing those moments with Victoria.

Vicki laid the slightly shredded invitation on the table between them stood from the arm of Barnabas' chair and shifted to the matching fireside chair next to him then she sat back getting comfortable. "I think so, I am pretty sure the others had a good time. I did want to discuss the music for the wedding and our wedding announcement and the music for our reception. Oh and before I forget. She looked down and her manner had become one filled with sadness."

Barnabas saw the momentary change in her exciting plans from this morning. "My dear what has upset you?" He shifted his body to lean towards her to watch as she looked up her eyes filled with the pain of what she was feeling. "Poor Sheriff Patterson's wife is not doing well and I think he did not wish to say it, but I think she is dying." She pressed her lips together to gain control over her emotions.

"I am so sorry for Sheriff Patterson and his family. I will remain hopeful that it is only a temporary set back and that she will be returned to good health soon." He was sincere and he did hope the sheriff. Knowing how sensitive she was he offered, "Is there anything we can do for the sheriff or his family?"

Vicki shook her head. "He said he is handling it and will know more tomorrow. I am ever hopeful that it is not as bad as they are thinking." Nature seemed to wish to interrupt their conversation with a low roll of thunder that vibrated the house.

Barnabas stood walking to the window to peer out as lightning lit up the night sky. "Vicki, did you realize you were going to be trapped here with us tonight? There is a storm brewing and it seems to be a rather substantial one." Again a rumble of thunder and when the lightening lit up the sky there was a crash nearby of it striking one of the trees in the woods. Vicki cringed hearing the crash. Jumping up to scurry to Barnabas side to peer out the window with him.

Standing next to Barnabas she sighed softly. " No, I am sorry my love. I really did not pay that close attention to the weather reports. I saw clouds moving in but did not think it would be here until later."

As if in answer to his question, the house vibrated with the sound of thunder and another bright bolt of lightning lit up the sky. "Well, my dear it appears you are going to be stuck here tonight. I shall have Willie prepare Josette's room and see if we can find a gown for you to wear." He slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body. He was thrilled she would be staying the night.

She snuggled in close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Barnabas. This will allow us more time to discuss the wedding." He kissed the top of her head. "I was hoping to use the melody from Josette's music box as my entrance music. You know the music they play when the bride comes down the aisle."

He turned her to face him. "You don't want the traditional wedding march?" The thought she had wanted to use the music box's melody as her entrance march. It touched him deeply that she thought that much about the tune.

Vicki leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. "No, I think I would like to enter with Josette's music box melody. I am sure that the pianist can duplicate the tune and it can be played and heard by the guests. When I come to you on our wedding day. I want there to be some significance to that walk. I think I started to fall in love with you the night you gave me that lovely music box."

He watched that familiar pursing of the lips when she was in deep thought " Josette meant so much to this family and to me. I somehow think it proper to honor her at my wedding. She was so beneficial in bringing us together."

Barnabas could not hide his joy at her request and held her close to him. "Then my dear, you shall have the music from Josette's music box played when you come to join me in holy matrimony." Sighing contentedly she closed her eyes.

"The music I think I want played for our first dance is a song called, 'the closer I get to you. I think it suits us."

"I am not current on popular songs my dear so I don't think I have heard that song before."

Vicki began to hum the melody and then sang the song peering while she held his gaze and her eyes were shining as she poured her heart out to the lyrics. "Hey there is a look in your eyes, must be love at first sight. You were just a part of a dream, nothing more so it seemed. But my love couldn't wait much longer. Just can't forget the picture of your smile, coz every time I close my eyes you come alive."

She watched him warm to her singing and the words of the song were beginning to touch him in a way he could not describe as she continued on with the lyrics.

"The closer I get to touching you, the closer I get to loving you. Give it time, just a little more time we'll be together. Every little smile that special smile, the twinkle in your eye, in a little while, given it time, just a little more time so we can get closer you and I."

As she sang the words it was a reflection of how he felt when he had begun pursuing her and her interests and he listened to the sweetness of her voice as she sang the song softly for him.

He listened to the song, "Then could I love you more so much stronger than before, why does it seem like a dream so much more so it seems, I guess I found my inspiration with just one smile, you take my breath away. So hold me close and say your say with me now. The closer I get to touching you, the closer I get to loving you give it time just a little more time, we'll be together every little smile that special smile the twinkle in your eye. In a little while give it time just a little more time so we can get closer you and I."(**) Her words ended on a soft note.

Barnabas gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss he continued to hold her close her and spoke softly against the top of her head. "You have a lovely voice my dear. That is a song that would very much describe my feelings for you. So it sounds appropriate."

She pushed back from him and smiled, "Have you heard the song? I was hoping to get Mrs. Allen's daughter to sing Defying Gravity and Joes' nephew Glenn to sing The Closer I Get to touching you. There is another song I really liked too; I hope that Mrs. Allen's daughter will sing it for us, it's called The Only Girl in the World. It is kind of fast paced but it states how I feel about you." She felt so secure in his arms and her heart was filled with her love for the man that now held her.

Vicki shifted then continued with her plans and thoughts, "As for our wedding bands, do you think they should be matching?" It had been something that Julia had brought up earlier and she had thought about it. It seemed each time she thought she had solved one problem a new detail needed to be addressed.

He looked intently into her eyes and found himself drowning in the love he saw there. "Is that what you wish?"

She nodded, "I think it appropriate that we have matching bands. So, do you wish to plan a date for us to go and pick them out? I know you are very busy with trips to Bangor but honestly dearest one, I need your assistance in some of these details."

Barnabas pulled her back into his arms and sighed softly, "I will have Mr. Braithwaite come by with a choice and we can pick them out here. If we do not see anything we like, we can have him make them for us." He wanted the serum to give him time in the daylight. That was a frustration for him that he needed to address with Julia and soon. Again, there was the sound of the storm growing closer to land fall, which was a not so subtle reminder to them of its impending arrival  
.  
Willie came back with the estimate in hand and handed it over to Barnabas who glanced at the cost and handed it back to Willie, "Be sure to get them started on this project tomorrow. Also Vicki will be spending the night in Josette's room, I will need you to find her a gown and make sure the room is prepared for her."

Willie looked at Vicki, "Then I guess we can get started on where you want the bathrooms in the mornin'?" He sounded excited at the thought of finally seeing life restored to the old house and having her there was going to make his life easier.

** all copy rights are reserved for the lyrics to "The Closer you and I to Gino Padilla, his subsidiaries. P.S. much thanks for the beauty of those words and the music that touches the heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Marta looked relieved, going to the door; she ordered the trunk to be brought in. As the servants brought the trunk in, Marta produced the key and unlocked the lid. Lifting the lid, Vicki started taking out some of her clothing. Laying them on the bed. She watched as Marta carried her things into the dressing room. Working quickly, Vicki found the I-pad, as quickly as she could she moved to her desk and opened the drawer placing the I-pad and charger in the drawer, she moved back to the trunk and pulled out her jewel case. 

The one spell she had used had given her a sense of empowerment over such a powerful witch. Tucked neatly in the corner of the trunk laid the elements she would need to complete her other spells she would need. Working quickly she took the items and hid them in the corner of her room. A large ornate vase sat decorating the corner so taking care she placed the elements in the vase. Marta came from the dressing room and noted she had not put anything else on the bed, thinking she had grown tired, she moved to the trunk and began taking the clothing and hanging them in her dressing room.

Vicki turned back and smiled, “I am sorry Marta, I seemed to be remiss in helping.” Marta smiled at he mistress, “Think nothing of it madam. It is my job to hang up your things. I figured you were tired and still upset over Madam Angelique trying to hurt you. If the master knew this he would be very angry and she could face some serious punishment.” Vicki affected a sigh and moved to sit on the chair by her fireplace. “Really? Marta, may I ask a favor of you?” Marta looked at Vicki and with sincerity she moved to her and bent before her. “If it is something I can do, I will be happy to help.” Vicki covered her hand and smiled at her, “Miss Angelique, does she have a hair brush? I would like some of her hair and perhaps a kerchief that belongs to her.” 

Marta looked at her curiously and smiled, “It is not that hard to get something that belongs to her. But may I ask why?” Vicki sighed and looked down at her fingers covering Marta’s. I wish to use her hair to put in a locket, the personal item well, I would like to wrap the gift in the kerchief so it will be a surprise when she finds the gift. You see if she is angry with me and wanted to attack me, well giving her this gift might mend things between us.” Marta smiled and nodded “Ahh, a peace offering. Yes, I understand.” She stood and held up a finger indicating that Vicki should wait just a moment. Marta left the room and then returned pushing a small cart.

From the interior of the upright cart, she lifted up a trashcan and rummaged through the tissues then produced a ball of blond hair. “Madam Angelique cleans her brushes and combs everyday and gives them to us to dispose. We usually burn these items at her request.” She handed the ball of hair to Vicki, then from the bag hanging from her cart she produced a small headscarf. “What about a scarf?” She handed the scarf to Vicki and Vicki was elated. “Thank you Marta, you have been very helpful.” Vicki tucked the hair into her dress pocket; taking the scarf she smiled and then very carefully folded the scarf into a tight little square.

“When will I be expected for supper?” Vicki moved to the fireside chair folding into its inviting comfort. “Not until 8:00 p.m. Would you wish me to draw you a bath? I know the Prince will expect you down in the grand drawing room around 7:00 p.m. “ Vicki glanced at the clock, it was 2:30 so she had a little time. “No that is fine; I will need help to button up my dress. So you might wish to come back around 6:00. I guess I will need my hair dressed.” Marta looked at the half full trunk and back to Vicki. “Do you wish me to continue to put up your things?” Vicki shook her head. “That can wait until later when I am downstairs for supper. I think I would like to take a small nap before I have to get ready. I really did not sleep well last eve.”

Marta looked truly concerned for her mistress. “Here allow me to turn down your bed.” She moved to pull back the covers and came back to unbutton Vicki’s dress, laying out a chemise for her to slip on. “Will Madam need me for anything else?” Vicki hugged her, “No, I just need to rest. Thank you for everything Marta, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help.” Vicki slipped on the chemise, and then crawled up on the bed, pulling the blankets over her, she lay down and closed her eyes.

As soon as Marta left the room, Vicki moved out of bed and fished out the hair from her dress pocket, and then taking the scarf, she wrapped them together. Moving to the vase, she pulled out the incense and a white candle. Looking around she moved into her bathroom, lighting the candle she put it in the candleholder taking the blue candle out. Carefully, she began to take out all the components she would need. Feeling nervous and excited, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

Lighting the incense, she sat and breathed in deeply. Clearing her mind she began to chant, “For good there is good, for evil there is evil, take this and return the evil that had been delivered to the good and return the evil ten-fold. Let the evil feel the evil returned each day evil does not repent.” Vicki pulled out the wad of blond hair, “Here I make the offering an offering I make binding the evil back to the evil.” 

 

Vicki took a few strands of Angelique’s hair and held them over the fire, watching the fire catch the hair. Catching the tiny flecks of ashes in her palm, she closed her hand over the ashes and continued to chant, “For all the evil, return the evil this one has visited upon others, let her feel the pain she has caused others. Let any evil she continues to visit upon anyone be visited upon her and bind her evil to her.” Clinching her hand so the pressure was more pronounced by turning her knuckles white. “So let it be.” She opened her hands and saw there were tiny flecks of blood, she looked curiously as her hand and saw no open wound. Moving to the sink she washed her hands.

In Angelique’s bedroom, she sat on her bed with her arms crossed glaring at Nicholas. “I am telling you Nicholas, that woman is not the Vicki Winters I remember. That woman has some power, she was able to stop me from clawing her face.” 

Nicholas laughed, “Surely, you do not wish me to believe that some do goody little milk toast like Victoria Winters was able to stop you. If that is the case, Angelique, then you need to rethink your powers. How could someone like Victoria Winters possibly use a spell on you when she is hardly a witch.” Angelique slipped from the bed walking to the window she looked out and shrugged. “Unless Diablos had some reason to assist her, I would not have believed it possible. She did say she had read some of Professor Stokes books.” 

Suddenly Angelique gasped and grabbed her throat, bending over she let out a scream of pain and collapsed onto the floor. Nicholas rushed to her side and bent over her. He watched in amazement as her throat began to show signs of being bitten and was bleeding.

“Angelique! He lifted her to the bed and began to chant softly closing the wounds on her throat. Angelique sat up looking at Nicholas with absolute fear in her eyes. “It hurts.” She wrapped her arms around her body and began to shiver violently. Her head beaded with fever and she shivered violently. Then her body was racked with coughing spells, coughing so hard she felt her stomach revolt. Once again, Nicholas began to chant to take away the raging fever that was attacking her body.

In her minds eye, Angelique was standing before a tribunal and she was being tried as a witch. Lamar Trask was shouting at her, “You are a witch, you will be hanged as a witch! She screamed at him, and then she was transported to the gallows where she was bound, hooded and she felt the ladder being pulled out from beneath her feet, her throat was constricted and she was choking and gasping for air. Nicholas watched in amazement as he saw marks appear on her throat that looked like rope burns. “Angelique, you are being paid back for every evil you have done, it is coming back on you. Who in this castle could be doing this?”

Angelique gasped reaching for Nicholas, “It is Vicki Winters. She is doing this.” Nicholas tried to unbind the spell and found he was unable. “NO, that is impossible, I would be able to break anything she did, if it is her. This is far more powerful than any normal witch could possibly conceive.” Angelique was in tears, “Nicholas you have to help me. I tell you go and see for yourself it is Vicki.” She clutched Nicholas crying and begging. He pulled from her arms and moved to the door. “We will see.” 

Vicki finished her spell, cleared up her incense and sprayed some of her perfume in the air to cover the smell, then putting her components along with Angelique’s hair and scarf back in the vase, she bound the vase from any evil eye that might wish to find her items. Moving everything back to as it was, she went to lie down in her bed. The spells she had woven were exhausting and she soon fell into a light sleep. 

 

Nicholas crept into her room. Moving to peer down at her as she slept he saw only the sleep of a complete innocent. What he saw was someone that had been through a lot of anguish. If anything she looked vulnerable. Playing with the ring on his little finger he studied her as she slept. Looking around the room, he began to chant and waved his hand, he nodded not finding for what he was searching. He then smiled and shook his head. 

“Whomever is doing this to you Angelique it is not Miss Winters.” Vicki sighed in her sleep and called softly, “Barnabas.” She rolled over and curled into her pillow. Nicholas smiled turned and moved out of her room. “No we have a witch at work here, now to find out who it is.” 

Diablos suspended time as he stepped into the room and looked down at Vicki Winters, “Who are you?” He whispered softly, “Will you benefit me?” Just as he reached for Vicki’s brow, another figure stepped into the room; his armor was brilliant and shone like a thousand suns. “She is not for you Diablos, you will leave her be.” Diablos looked up and smiled, “So the mystery is solved, Michael. She is one of yours a white witch for good.” 

Michael nodded, “Yes, and your time in this room and on this earth is limited unlike mine.” Diablos bowed to him. “So, you know I will do all I can to help my minions.” Michael nodded, “I expected as much, that is why where she is concerned no one will know who or what she is. My powers are stronger than yours Diablos, should she fail herself or find she needs you more than me, then you will be able to do what you will. I will warn you, she is protected by strong magic herself, she just has not tapped into it at this time.” 

Diablos laughed, “Then we will see who fails or falls first.” Fading from view, it left only Gabriel standing at Vicki’s bed. “Yes, we will.” Moving his hand he faded from view and returned time to its normal flow. Vicki sat up with a gasp. Did she just dream that absolute evil had been in this room with her and a golden light saved her? She thought about the figure she had seen in her dream. He was a glorious creature and left her feeling of absolute peace and harmony.

 

Rising from her bed, she went to the I-pad. Accessing her reference pages she looked up description of spells. ‘Ethereal Light,’ she read the description, ‘This spell is used to make a solid form appear in apparition form.’ “No, that was not what I saw in my dream.” Running her fingertip down the page she scrolled down further, ‘Guardian’s Light,’ A golden light that protects those within a 20 foot radius. It will allow the caster time to get away from evil, if it is used to free others a penalty will be paid by deducting five years of life from the caster for each person that is protected by the guardian light’

Vicki weighed her options and filed that spell away for later use if it would be needed. Sitting up she heard another sound outside her door. Looking at the clock she noted she had napped for 2 hours, the time told her that she would not be expected for dinner for a while. Moving to hide her I-pad she wondered if Angelique had any more of her own mischief visited upon her. Smiling to herself she nodded, “This is working out better than I thought.”

In her bedroom, Angelique looked at her hand and saw the sign of a golden sun rising, she frowned, “What does this mean?” Nicholas walked into her room stopping thunderstruck by the beauty of Angelique as she stood in a radiant light of sunshine. As the two stared at each other, they moved to embrace each other passionately, Nicholas broke the kiss stepped back and looked at Angelique, and “I don’t know what came over me I saw you and had to be with you. To hold you in my arms, to kiss you and feel you close to me.” Angelique curled her cheek to his hand then noticed a golden sun rising on his hand. “Look!” She lifted her hand to show Nicholas she shared the same mark. “What does this mean?” Nicholas pulled away from Angelique and shook his head.

“I don’t know. It would appear we are both spell struck. Perhaps it is a pay back for what you did to Josette and Barnabas.” Angelique shuddered and shook her head. “I do not know who is doing this, but it seems they wish to make me suffer in the same manner as I have made others suffer. It is Victoria Winters I know its her.” Nicholas laughed, “Don’t be silly Angelique, I went to her room and found she has no powers or instruments to create spells. She is a victim as much as you. Do you think it is Professor Stokes, or maybe even Barnabas doing these things? He did have knowledge of spells and he was at one time a super natural being himself.” 

 

Angelique gave Nicholas a contemptuous look, then glanced down to see the rising golden sun was now gone. “Nicholas looked at your hand the sign is gone.” He looked, and then looked back to Angelique puzzled. “We do have a problem, and it will require us to pay careful attention to what is going on.” Angelique looked around her room, she was feeling exhausted, “You investigate, I need to lie down. All this stress has exhausted me.” She moved to her bed and stopped, “I want you to double your efforts Nicholas, I bet if you dig further into this, you will find, Victoria Winters is behind all of this.”

Nicholas, played with the ring on his small finger and smiled, “I really think you give her more credit than you should.” He moved from her room, to allow her to rest while he went to investigate the castle. After he left the room, Angelique stretched out across her bed and fell into a deep sleep. As she fell into a deeper sleep she began to dream. She stood the hilltop of Widows Hill; she felt desolate and at a loss because she knew that Barnabas would never love her and that the only way she could be with him would be to embrace what he was. This made her feel repulsed, as he appeared on the hilltop she turned and screamed at him, and then she turned and leapt from Widows Hill, falling, falling, tumbling down to the rocks below where she landed with a sickening thud. 

She tried to scream; she knew some how she had screamed it was loud enough to wake her up. Sitting up she felt her whole body drenched in sweat she was clutching her throat, gasping. Nicholas dashed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. “Angelique? What is wrong with you? You were screaming so loud I could hear you downstairs in the drawing room!” 

Angelique slid from the bed, “My dream, I was on top of widows hill and I jumped to get away from Barnabas. What next?” Nicholas moved to sit in a chair near the fireplace. “What is left? “ Angelique paced, “I have not been made into a zombie as Jeremiah. I have not been forced to be a puppet for another or had my breath choked out of because of a doll I made.” Nicholas glanced around the room, when he was thinking he would twist the small ring on his little finger as he thought about what was going on. “What else have you done that you might be forced to be visited upon you?” Angelique sighed and began to pace back and forth. “I don’t know, I can not think of what else I might have done.” 

“If you are to be punished for all you have done, you are in for a rather long day and night my dear, the pay backs seem to be coming every hour. That might give me time to discover where the talisman is and destroy it.” Angelique went to Nicholas and lay her head on his shoulder, “Oh Nicholas, please you have to help me. I cannot tolerate much more of this.” Nicholas patted her back, “There, there my dear. We will see where this will lead us. Now you try to rest.” Angelique was plainly in fear of what would happen next, “Please Nicholas, please do whatever you can to help me. I fear this may kill me.”

Nicholas smiled, “Yes, I am sure that the spell is intended to make you wish you were dead. However, so far, it has done nothing more than to frighten you and cause you some discomfort. My fear is that the next round may be more powerful than the prior visits.” Angelique pushed away from him, “Oh Nicholas please you have to do something, I do not know how much more of this I can tolerate.” Nicholas led her to her bed, “You try and rest, my dear while I go and investigate.”

Angelique move to her bed, at this point she did not know what else to expect. All she knew was she now the target of her own spells she had put on others in the past and she did not know where it would go from here. She searched her memory on everything foul and evil she had ever done to the Collins Family and it was beginning to mount up against her. Closing her eyes she fell asleep. As she slept once again, she was trapped in a coffin and she could not get out. She felt panic building in her as she pushed against the lid of the coffin. From the exterior she could hear what sounded like chains being placed around the coffin. “Oh no! I am being chained in a coffin, I can’t breathe!” Pounding on lid of the coffin she screamed, “I am alive, I am in here! Let me out! Let me out!” 

Siting up she gasped again, “I can’t sleep, I have to stay awake, and every time I sleep something more horrible happens.” She began to pace as she tried to think of some way to undo what was happening. “Think Angelique! Think, what can you do?” Going to the chair by the fireplace she collapsed. “Maybe I can do a reverse spell and wait to see what happens.”

Closing her eyes she began to chant, “From Receiver to Sender, I send back the spell that is now upon me. Reverse the spell and let it fall where it may.” Before her words were finished, Angelique felt an over powering vibration as her own spell turned inward on her sending waves of nausea and electrical shocks through her body. Gritting her teeth, she bit her top lip to keep from screaming out. Gasping she vanquished her spell and closed her eyes. “This is monstrous, who has such power?”

Diabolos appeared in the corner of her room, “What is good is always just, what is evil will feel its touch and be burned. Look to your old teaching ways and the prophecy of one to come. There you will follow the path to lead you to what you want to know.” As quickly as he appeared he disappeared leaving Angelique lots to digest. “Why can you not tell me who it is? Why must it be in a riddle?” Not receiving a response she sighed deeply closing her eyes and began to meditate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Collinwood  
George awkwardly took his seat, rested his hat on his knee and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Gretchen passed tonight Liz. I was not going to have this conversation with you until she was gone. The odd thing was, tonight her last words were about Vicki and you." His voice had taken on a sadness that was born from guilt and grief.  
Liz looked at the fire and sighed, "What did she say?" Liz’s own voice reflected her regret that Gretchen had died. She had seen the look on George’s face and knew he had looked as if he had been to hell and back and now he was ready for something she was not prepared to face. Then hearing Gretchen knew about Victoria and they had already discussed the subject she was awash in a wave of guilt and self-recriminations.   
George shifted to distribute his weight in the chair. He would have sought a more comfortable position but the conversation they were about to have did not call for comfort from either side of the participants, it needed to be cold, hard and to the point. Clearing his throat he began, "She must have seen Vicki in town and she saw the resemblances she had to you and to Penny." Liz sat silent as she listened to George.  
He took a deep breath and began to explain why he was there. "She saw her with Maggie Evans and when Penny went over to stand by Maggie she saw what I did. That in profile, Vicki and Penny could be sisters. So tonight as she lay fighting to breathe and before she took her last breath.” That had been a painful memory. He had to close his eyes to clear his mind. “While she struggled in her death bed, she knew she was not going to last the night. She said; 'George, you need to tell that child who she is and make it right with Mrs. Stoddard.' She then reached for my hand and weakly squeezed it, put on a brave smile just for me, closed her eyes, took her last breath, and died. So, I am here Liz to make it right."  
There was a soft knock at the door and Liz used the distraction to collect herself, she felt herself becoming very emotional. Standing she took her time with shoulder straight an head held proud and stepped to open the door, stepping aside she allowed Mrs. Johnson in with a tray filled with coffee and coffee cups. Because Carolyn had said it was the Sheriff she had reluctantly added some sugar cookies to a small platter and set them neatly on the tray.   
Liz had expected it to be Carolyn and when Mrs. Johnson had appeared with the tray she was naturally curious as to where her daughter had disappeared. She had hoped to tell Carolyn about this situation after George had departed. "Mrs. Johnson, where is Carolyn?"  
Mrs. Johnson nodded to the sheriff and set the tray o the table. "She said to tell you she was going on up to her room and when Vicki came in to tell her to join her." Liz cringed as the lightning outside lit up the night and announced another rumble of thunder that shook the house. She watched Mrs. Johnson shrug with a hint of anxiety with the advent of this storm. “I hate it when it does this, I got that feeling in my bones again. Something bad is going to happen.” She muttered softly. Looking away from the Sheriff directing her gaze to the French doors that looked over the front patio.   
Hoping to distract Sarah Johnson from her premonition of doom and needing reassurance that Vicki was hopefully at the old house, Liz sat and began to serve coffee into the fine china cups. "Where is Vicki?" Liz poured a cup of coffee for George and then herself. She made the question as casual sounding as possible, she did not need Sarah Johnson’s nose poked into this situation until later when the family would have a meeting and be told.   
Mrs. Johnson totally ignorant of the tension between the two that sat in the drawing room she offered readily and innocently enough, "Oh she went over to the old house to talk about the engagement party with Mr. Collins. She walked over. So I am pretty sure she is not going to be home tonight. If I know Mr. Collins, he would not allow her to walk back in this mess. " Mrs. Johnson had tugged at the collar of her dress and folded her arms under her breasts.   
Liz lifted the cup and took a small sip, sitting her cup down; she stood and walked to blankly stare over the front lawn. These windows had always been a source of security for her over the years. Whenever she was faced with what she felt was an impossible task, she would come and stand using the time to collect her reserve and her thoughts. Speaking absently to no one in particular "I suppose you are right and she will more than likely spend the night there. I am assuming that will be if this storm does not blow over soon. You may want to inform Carolyn." Liz looked over her shoulder seeing Mrs. Johnson nod her head slowly and start to leave.   
George set down his cup, stood, and turned to rest his hand to the mantle. Because he was the highest law enforcement agent in the county he had privileged to information and with this storm he had a direct line to the weather service. "Which is more than likely the smart thing to do. According to the weather service, things are not going to get better tonight. This is setting in for a few hours, one of the reasons I was out so soon after, well what happened with Gretchen earlier.” He had paused not sure how he wanted to explain to Mrs. Johnson what had happened with his wife.   
Liz turned and her feelings were laid bare on her face. "I am so sorry George, you must know if there is anything we can do . . ."  
Mrs. Johnson had started to leave when she heard the sound of concern sympathy in Mrs. Stoddard’s voice. She turned to look at George. "What? Has Mrs. Patterson died?" There it was the reason her ‘bones’ had been aching. It was always a feeling that had become the foretelling of a death to come.   
George nodded and Sarah Johnson was now more sympathetic to the sheriff. "Oh, I am sorry. My condolences to you and your family." No matter how sincere Sarah Johnson tried to be, her abrupt way of offering her sympathy just came out as abrasive and insincere. George had known her well enough to know she was deeply affected, she had known Gretchen since she was a teen and for as gruff as she sounded, he knew Mrs. Sarah Johnson had liked his Gretchen and she was affected by her death. “I tried to warn her about those cigarettes and that cough. I will really miss her.”   
George knew each individual handled grief differently, for Sarah Johnson her dealing with an emotional upset was to grow distant and cold, that had to come from when she lost her husband so long ago to a fishing accident and the fact his body was never recovered had not made things easer for her. She had been left a childless widow. Which was sad because Sarah in her way adored children. George thanked her and waited for her to leave closing the door behind her.  
Liz sighed deeply, allowing the release of her breath to give her body a break from the tension that was forming between her shoulder blades. Turning she walked back to the sofa and gracefully sat down. She needed to draw on that strong Collins reserve. Crossing her ankles she sat back squaring her shoulders to the back of the sofa.   
Without preamble she began to speak, her voice was controlled but the emotions were slowly beginning to build. "I found out about 3 months after you left, I was going to go on off to college, but I was pregnant. I decided I could not bring shame to my family or ruin your life, so I went to New York to an unwed mother's home." She remembered how afraid she had been and she was doing this without her father’s knowledge. She had contacted her Aunt Nora.   
22 years earlier  
There was no way she could trust anyone but Nora with her shame. So, Nora had talked Jamison into allowing Elizabeth to have a break and visit with her Aunt for a while. Nora was quick to offer her shelter but Elizabeth knew that she did not want anyone to know of her condition. So, Nora kept her secret and had her placed in a very highly recommended clinic under an assumed name of Betty Hanscombe. No one could trace her or her identity under that name, because there was a Betty Hanscombe she had been the sister of their butler.   
Present time  
Shaking her head slowly she collected her thoughts. Taking the time to look down at her fingers tightly clasped together. Then slowly she continued to explain, "After I had her, I really did not want to give her up. I had no choice and so I put her in a fondling home. The Hammond Home had come highly recommended but I just could not sign the papers to allow her to be adopted. I had to do something to try and keep in contact with her and see what kind of young lady she would become. So, I sent money for her upkeep weekly until she reached her eighteenth birthday. My hope then would be to bring her home."  
Her eyes blurred as she spoke, "I was very successful with my ruse. My family never knew and I swore Roger would never find out. She was grown and on her own. I began to feel guilty that she did not have a clue about her parentage. So, I brought her here as David’s governess so I could get to know her better. When she became engaged to Burke, I thought why let him win and know he had finally gotten his foothold into Collinwood through a Collins, he had already ruined Carolyn’s life with his games. Then Burke died and well Barnabas came into Vicki’s life”  
The tears were soaking her folded hands as she told her story, “It has been slowly eating away at me and she had been so supportive of me and seeing her prepare for this wedding and miss her parents. I could not be silent any longer so I finally told Barnabas and Roger the other evening." She sniffed lightly continuing to look at her folded hands. Her head bent and her shoulders slumped in defeat.   
George held his temper; he had not been sheriff of this county for this long by reacting with emotion. "When were you going to tell me? I guess I should ask Liz is were you ever going to tell me?" He could not hide his disappointment and hurt, which only made his voice sound more condemning than forgiving. Liz cringed at the thought he now hated her and she was not sure she could handle his hatred of her. This was hard enough to handle without condemnation from the very man that had held her heart for years.   
With tears in her eyes and she looked down. "I wanted to tell Carolyn, and I was not about to upset your home, your life or cause friction in your marriage George. I had planned to never say who was her father. I could not tell anyone and when I told Barnabas and Roger that Vicki was my daughter I would not tell them who fathered her. So they don't know."  
George and Liz were so caught up in their conversation they had not heard the door open. "Barnabas and Uncle Roger don't know what mother?" Carolyn dressed in her raincoat stood on the threshold and looked between her mother and the Sheriff. She had come in on the last of the conversation and she saw her mother was crying and assumed it was over George Patterson’s wife dying. Although Carolyn did find it odd her mother would be so emotional over someone she barely knew. Walking further into the room she shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat.   
Trying to distract Carolyn she changed the subject, "Where are you going darling?" Carolyn unbuttoned her coat. Slipped to her mother’s side , plopping on the edge of the sofas' arm she shook her head. "No you are not going to change the subject. The quick answer was, to the old house to see if Vicki wanted to come home. Now, back to what does Barnabas and Uncle Roger don't know and why are you so upset?"  
George turned to pitch his hat on the nearest chair. Folding his arms over his barrel chest he rocked on the balls of his feet and in a voice that was far from the tone she had heard before from George he spoke in soften but clipped tones, "Your mother has kept secrets Carolyn, big secrets and perhaps she needs to tell the both of us."  
Carolyn remembered the last time she had found out about one of her mother's secrets and it involved her father, Paul Stoddard. Apparently, this was as emotional as the last secret because her mother was extremely upset and drowning in her emotional pain Carolyn shot her mother a concerned glance, "Mother?" Her own heart was racing with anxiety waiting for her mother to speak.   
Liz stood up and paced to the piano in the room. "Carolyn, I wanted to wait to tell you this. I just thought I would have more time to think about how to tell you. It is something that I have kept secret for nearly twenty three years."  
Carolyn shot a concerned and anxious glance from George then to her mother. "Mother? You are scaring me." Her voice was edged with her fear of what her mother could be hiding. The last secret nearly cost the family so much. This secret was beginning to take on the appearance as something far more serious than her mother being a potential murderess.   
"Carolyn, what I am about to say, I want you to just listen and not say a word." Elizabeth cautioned her to not interrupt because if she did, she was afraid that she might not be able to get through her explanation.   
She looked at her mother and the panic in her was rising. She could not speak, all she could do was just nod. She waited her hands nervously pleating the belt of her coat.   
Elizabeth could not look at her daughter, she had to keep a focus on something and she was looking at the nick in the piano’s surface, she remembered how Roger had put the nick three with one of his train cars. Focusing on that point and memory she started to speak, softly with hesitancy to her words. "Several years ago, when I was about your age, George and I were friends, we became more during a summer break from high school before College. During that time, we became lovers and well, George went away to college and I found out I was pregnant."  
Carolyn stood up, shoved her hands in her coat pockets, and looked with condemnation to George and then her mother. She opened her mouth to speak found she was for once speechless. Shut her mouth and slumped back down on the sofa  
"I was afraid of upsetting my father, your grandfather, and I did not want to ruin George's life so I went away and had the baby. I had a baby girl." She had said she had a baby girl with such emotional tenderness that she felt she would not be able to continue so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
"I have a sister?" Carolyn was shocked, she had a sister and her mother had been with another man other than her father, this in and of itself was shocking. However, she really wanted to say “You go mother, you found someone to love.” But instead she just waited for her to finish what she had to say.   
George could see that bit of news had shaken Carolyn. But she was handling the news a lot better than he had expected. He knew Carolyn was spoiled and thought she might throw a temper tantrum. Apparently, so did her mother.   
Not hearing anything untoward from Carolyn she continued, "I had her for 12 hours and I weighed my options and decided that the family name was more important than my baby girl. A decision I lived to regret to this day. You see; darling, I gave her up, put her in a fondling home in New York.”  
“Carolyn," she turned to face her daughter and sighed and looked at her hands clasped together. "Vicki, Victoria Winters is your sister. I found a way to bring home my baby. So, I brought her home as David's Governess. I had to wait until your Grandfather was no longer with us. I could not have him find out I had disgraced our family. I don’t know why I wanted to tell her. There were so many times I wanted her to know who she was." Liz looked down from the look in her daughter’s eyes; to her those eyes were seeing her mother as less than perfect. “I felt I needed to tell you about her first."  
Carolyn was torn, she did not know if she wanted to be happy or mad at her mother for keeping this a secret. So instead of attacking her mother she turned her indignation on George Patterson. "Did you know?" Turning to face George she waited for his response. He shook his head. Seeing him shake his head she turned to her mother, "How could you do this to Vicki and George?"  
George quickly jumped to Liz's defense, "Carolyn, your mother was young, scared and I was away at College and then a year later, I was engaged to Gretchen and your mother was involved with your father. I can understand why she did not want to disrupt any of our lives, it was selfish of us both to take this stance and pretend we had no consequences for our actions."  
George was still defending Liz. He had to put his own disappointment and anger on hold to protect the mother of his first-born child. "So, I am sure she felt she had her reasons for keeping this all a secret. You did not know her father as well as most of us did and I am sure he would have made her life a living hell had he known. The fact remains that the true wounded party in this whole mess is Vicki."  
Carolyn shifted back against the sofa and defensively crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. " Yes, she is the wounded party in this and we all have played a part in her misery living here.” She was feeling guilty for all the nasty things her jealousy had done to Vicki since her arrival. She looked at her mother, “Vicki is my sister? When do you plan to tell her?"  
George walked to Liz and put his arms around her. Drawing her into his secure and comforting hold he looked from Liz who stood trembling against him to Carolyn who was beginning to take on the look of the outraged party to a diabolical plan. "I think we should tell her together. I think it’s best to wait after the funeral and before the engagement party."  
Liz l leaned her head forward to rest on his shoulder. "I don't know if I will be able to do this alone." Her words had been so pitiful and filled with fear of not knowing if her daughter for keeping her in the dark of her parentage for so long would reject her.   
George placed a light kiss on Liz's forehead, "We will do it together and pray she does not hate us." He had to reassure her, no matter how angry he was with her, he could not hate her and he would be damned if their daughter would hate either of them.   
Liz felt secure in his hold and smiled and then another voice came from the doorway, "If I were Miss Winters I would hate you all for being so mean. You were not fair to her or to me! I had another cousin and did not know it."  
Liz broke George’s hold on her and turned to face David while she walked to Carolyn who had begun to gravitate to her mother. They hugged one another as they watched David planted in the open doorway.  
"David. That is enough young man, you will not speak to your aunt like that." George feeling defensive for Elizabeth had walked to David defiantly staring at them. Liz recognized what was about to happen and she held her breath.   
Then it came the defiant blow up. "You can't tell me what to do. I am going to tell Vicki and maybe she and I will run off together.” David spun around and ran to the double doors and swung them open allowing the wind to take the doors from his small hands. Looking only briefly over his shoulder he turned and dashed out into the storm filled night."  
George looked at Carolyn, "Stay with your mother I am going after him." George followed out the door, paused to look around to get a location of where the young man may have run. Unfortunately, this was David’s ground and he knew them better than George. Looking through the driving rainstorm he did not see him. Walking around to his car, he knew where David was heading and George knew he could drive there fast than David’s legs could carry him in this mess. George got in his car and drove to the old house.  
Old House  
Old police tactics had been when you did not want to alert someone to your arrival on a scene you cut your headlights, cut your engine and rolled to a stop near the area that was going to be searched. Softly, closing his car door he slowly waded his way to the front door of the old house and knocked. He hunkered his shoulders to protect against the blowing rain and wind.   
Barnabas was coming down from seeing to Vicki’s comfort and hearing the knock at the door he turned to look at the door and then walked to stand in front of the door, calling out he asked, "Who is it?"  
George shouted over the rain and wind, "Its Sheriff Patterson Mr. Collins." He just wanted in out of the cold driving rain and wished that Barnabas would open the damn door and let him in before David found a way in to tell Vicki the news of her parentage.   
Barnabas opened the door and ushered the sheriff in. George felt the Collins family had taken a lesson from the book of proper etiquette when inquiring after people’s apparent insanity to seek out places to visit on nights like tonight. "My goodness Sheriff, what brings you out on a horrible night like tonight?" He escorted George into the drawing room. Barnabas had stepped aside and kicked a rug under him to catch the dripping of the water from his slicker.   
George stepped past him, slipped his slicker off and turned to let it drip on the rug. “Sorry, its really bad out there. I am sorry to come by like this. I was hoping to catch David before he got here. He over heard a conversation he should not have heard and he ran out of the house and I thought he might come here looking for Miss Winters."  
Barnabas sighed, knowing that David must be in one of his acting out stages he replied cordially and with sympathy, " Do come in Sheriff. I fear he won’t be able to find Vicki awake, she has retired for the night. She is asleep."  
George nodded. " I know but just as I know how willful David can be, I knew he would come here to be the bearer of that news and I am pretty sure he will try to come and speak with her tonight."  
Barnabas looked down at his fingertips and then at the Sheriff, "Am I to surmise that the conversation he over heard was about Vicki and who her mother might be?" Which for Barnabas was odd because why would Sheriff Patterson have an interest in protecting Elizabeth’s secret from Vicki?  
George nodded, "He knows that Liz Stoddard is Vicki's mother and I am her father."  
Barnabas was shocked, "You!"


End file.
